


A Royal Problem

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AHIT AU, Big Sister Hat Kid, Death wishes haven't happened yet or will never happen now, Evil!Moonjumper, Gen, Other, Royal Problem AU, Snatcher and Vanessa are humans and are kids, Takes place post game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Hat Kid finds out there was one more Time Piece left in Subcon she tries to retrieve it only for Snatcher and Vanessa fighting for control over Subcon again and bad news the Time Piece is right in the middle of it. And the worst case scenario happens...it gets destroyed. When Hat Kid comes to the wreckage she finds a broken Time Piece and two kids and brings them back to the ship.However, these two kids aren't just two regular lost kids.
Comments: 66
Kudos: 129





	1. Subcon We Have a Problem

**Author's Note:**

> So last week while I was at the pool I came up with another AU idea called A Royal Pain AU. Soon enough this little AU idea grew into a big idea and I loved it so much I started writing it! So here it is! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Hat Kid panted as she was teleported back to her ship with the Time Pieces in her hands. She went through a bit of a struggle with them thanks to a certain cat who had her collect the Time Pieces and handed them to her. Luckily, she was able to get them back despite the risk that she was about to be blasted away by missiles and chased by cats who planned to have her head on a silver platter.

Now safe on her ship, Hat Kid removed the Nyakuza mask from her face and went back into her regular clothes consisting of a big purple shirt, yellow cape, white pants, brown boots, and her signature purple and yellow top hat.

Hat Kid opened her safe and threw the Time Pieces in. “There!” Hat Kid sighed brushing her hands. “Now that’s over! I can finally spend time on the planet.” 

After everything that happened with Mustache Girl and the Time Pieces, Hat Kid did go back home, but because she loved the planet so much, she begged if she could live there. It took some convincing, but the people of her planet agreed and she headed back. Glad she did as she found out there were a few more Time Pieces missing, and she had to collect them before someone decided to use them for their own deeds like Mustache Girl did.

Hat Kid looked around the planet via her telescope to see where on the planet she would go. She could visit her BFF in Subcon, or find Mu in Mafia Town, maybe take a small break at Alpine Skyline. There were so many places to go on this planet. 

Soon she saw something glistened in Subcon. “Huh?” Hat Kid wondered. She saw from her telescope a Time Piece was in Subcon. “H-how?” She asked herself. Hat Kid thought she grabbed all the Time Pieces in the area. How was there one more?

Hat Kid sighed. She had to go back to Subcon and grab that Time Piece. She knew if Snatcher or any of the Subcon inhabitants would touch it. She paused shuddering at the thought of a certain ice witch taking hold of the Time Piece would be bad news. Soon Hat Kid set her destination to Subcon and teleports from her room to the forest.

When Hat Kid landed in Subcon, the atmosphere was different. For example one of the trees was coated in ice and snow while the other was burning. Hat Kid gulped and walked around the half ice half fire Subcon Forest.

She wondered what was going on as no Dwellers or Subconites were in the area. “Hello! Snatcher!” Hat Kid called out. “Snatcher! Anyone!” The young child called out again. Sadly no answer from anyone in the forest. It worried her about what had happened here while she was gone in the Metro. A gulp came from Hat Kid’s throat as she looked around for anyone in Subcon that would explain to her what’s going on.

Soon Hat Kid heard something rustle from behind her. She squeaked and turned around seeing no one in sight. “Snatcher is that you?” She asked. Whoever made that noise didn’t respond to her question. “I-If you're trying to scare me. T-Then it's not funny!” She whimpered.

Hat Kid wasn’t really scared of Subcon or Snatcher, which surprised the latter since anyone, especially kids, would go running from the sight of Snatcher. The only thing in Subcon that frightened her was queen ice witch, who just thinking about her made the young child shiver. 

The rustling happened again and Hat Kid yelped jumping and falling on her bottom. She saw the one following her was a Subconite. “Newbie? What are you doing here?” They asked.

Hat Kid sighed seeing it was a Subconite following her, and no one else. “I heard a Time Piece was in the area, so I had to come here and grab it before anyone else does.” Hat Kid explained.

“Now! At a time like this?” The Subconite exclaimed. 

“Why?” Hat Kid asked.

The Subconite sighed. “This is the time the boss and the ice queen go head to head in a fight. Like always, the boss wins every year, but this year's battle.” The Subconite paused, shaking his head. “It’s tense! The first time it happened in years.” They explained. 

Hat Kid then realized why the forest had flames and ice all over it. However, she also knew this was a bad idea if Snatcher and Vanessa are currently fighting and a Time Piece is in the area she knew the worst case scenario can and possibly will happen. 

“W-well where are they fighting?” Hat Kid asked.

Near the manor, Queen Vanessa looked around for Snatcher. The two have been fighting for quite awhile and now they’re back where they started. “Where are you hiding my prince?” She asked.

Snatcher was hiding behind one of the trees as he waited for Vanessa to come closer so he could strike her with his attacks. “Just a little closer.” Snatcher whispered. He started to ignite the flames with his claws as he waited on Vanessa for a few more steps and soon he then strikes the former queen with blue fire balls.

The queen screamed when one of the fireballs gazed at her. She growled and soon started to launch ice towards her former prince. Snatcher flew and missed the ice attacks before trying to use his blue potions to stop her.

Vanessa used her ice to shield herself from the blue potions as they hit the ice. Soon afterwards the ice melted leaving a puddle of the blue potion and melted ice on the ground. Vanessa growled and tried to blast Snatcher with more ice, but the ghost was fast and missed the attack

Almost too fast.

Snatcher was about to miss again, but soon collapsed on the snow. He saw that his tail or leg? Was caught in some ice. He struggled to get out, but he was stuck.

Vanessa chuckled as she made her way towards her prince. “Oh my prince. Why do we have to fight? Let’s just be together forever.” She said making her way towards Snatcher.

Snatcher struggled to get out of the ice, and was scared that his former ex was walking near him. “Never.” He growled as he struggled to free himself.

Vanessa giggled as she got closer to her former prince. She lifted his face and put it close to hers. The soul stealing ghost gulped seeing his former ex right in front of them.

“Now now my prince. That’s really rude to say something awful about your princess.” She mocked. Vanessa pulled Snatcher close to her hoping to give him a kiss. 

Snatcher struggled to break himself free from the ice not wanting his former princess’s lips on his face. Snatcher and Vanessa heard a crack and turned towards the ice that trapped the soul snatcher.

Snatcher chuckled and tried wagging his ghost tail as the ice cracked and soon he was free. Snatcher pushed Vanessa away from him and was ready to finish the battle. He released his beam attack.

Vanessa retaliated with an ice beam attack and soon the two attacks were pushing one another to see which one was stronger and would defeat which ghostly ruler. Soon they both used all their energy on their attacks, but their attacks stayed in the middle like it's something else.

A crack was heard before a loud shatter and everything froze.

Hat Kid tripped as she made it to where the fight was happening. She saw the trail leading up to the manor was...quiet. Snatcher and Queen Vanessa were not found, just a quiet blanket of snow.

“Snatcher!” Hat Kid called out. Her voice echoing around Subcon. Hat Kid gulped and slowly walked around the snow hoping to find her BFF as well as being cautious around a certain ice queen. As she was walking she saw something familiar stick out of the ground.

Hat Kid kneel down and brushed the snow off the item and saw it was the top or at least the base of the Time Piece. Hat Kid grabbed it from the snow and her mouth dropped seeing how much damage this Time Piece went through.

The entire Time Piece was destroyed and the top or bottom of the Time Piece was the only thing left standing. Hat Kid groaned knowing the worst case scenario did happen: The Time Piece was in the area where Snatcher and his ex were fighting and it got destroyed and badly too.

Now the main problem, where did the two go so Hat Kid could find them before they end up fighting in another time period or worse!

Hat Kid soon heard a groan next to her. She turned and saw a little boy younger than her wearing a red and purple prince’s outfit passed out in the snow. Hat Kid put the Time Piece part away and went over to the little boy.

“Are you okay?” Hat Kid asked. The boy didn’t respond; he was knocked out badly. Hat Kid didn’t want to leave the little boy alone in Subcon especially near Vanessa’s manor. She picked up the young boy and was ready to teleport before hearing a whimper.

Hat Kid turned and saw something green sticking out from the snow and ran towards it. There she saw a little girl around the same age as the boy wearing a green dress. Hat Kid was confused why two little kids were here, passed out in the snow?

Were they lost and ended up caught in the fight?

Did the Time Piece send them here when it broke?

Hat Kid thought of so many questions for where and how these kids came, but as much as she wanted to think about it she forgot she’s in a danger zone.

Quickly, she grabbed the young girl with her other hand and teleport back to her ship and landed in her room. She laid the two kids down on her bed and sighed. “Who are you two?” She asked.

Hat Kid looked closely at the two kids and saw they were familiar. She looked at the young boy and his prince outfit and recognized it somewhere. Same with the little girl’s dress it was green and saw the patterns on the dress. Dark green diamonds.

Hat Kid quickly went to her bookshelf and went through the books she collected when she traveled through the Time Rifts. “There.” She said as she grabbed a black book. 

The book was about Queen Vanessa and how she and Snatcher became the creatures they are today. When Hat Kid turned the first page her eyes widen. She looked back at the sleeping kids and back at the book.

“Oh Peck.” She whispered.

These kids weren’t ordinary lost kids. These kids were Snatcher and Vanessa!


	2. Oh Peck...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher and Vanessa wake up and see what had become of them since their battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you seem to enjoy this story and last night it got me working on Chap. 2. Thank you all for enjoying it!! Here is the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

Snatcher slowly opened his eyes and woke up in Hat Kid’s room. He wondered how long was he out and if everyone in Subcon is safe. All he remembered was he and Vanessa were fighting like they do every year on that day and suddenly a huge explosion. He wondered how the kid brought him back here. Sure, Hat Kid was strong, but how did she bring him up here with Vanessa still on the loose.

Then again if Vanessa did survive that blast.

Snatcher rubbed his head over his hair, his head hurt and that blast could have almost-. Snatcher pauses realizing he felt hair. Snatcher then looked at his hand and gasped seeing it was a peach human skin color, but was smaller then he remembered.

“W-what happened to me?” He asked, whispering to himself. Snatcher then covered his mouth when he realized his voice wasn’t deep or echoed like usual. It sounded kid-like. He remembered his voice being like that when he was seven years old. “What happened to my voice?”

Snatcher was breathing heavily wondering why he was human again and why he sounded like a child. He looked around the kid’s room for a mirror until his eyes landed on a little girl next to him.

Snatcher couldn’t recognize the girl at first, but once he looked at her features; her green dress and blonde hair he almost fell out of the bed seeing that this little girl was none other than Vanessa.

The young prince gulped wondering what he should do? He wanted to go get Hat Kid and have her explain what happened again, but he also wasn’t sure if young Vanessa was as crazy as old Vanessa.

Snatcher thought for a minute and as much as he hated to do this. He had too. Taking a deep breath he whispered “Here I go.” before shaking the young girl a bit to wake her up.

Vanessa stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She gasped and looked around Hat Kid’s room. She couldn’t recognize anything, no kidding as she never stepped foot on the kid’s ship. 

“Where am I?” She asked. Her voice was full of worry and confusion. “What happened to me?” She asked herself again looking down and seeing she was little. Vanessa looked around the room till she turned towards Snatcher. “My prince?” She asked

Snatcher nodded. “Yep it’s me.” He replied. Vanessa went over to him and got a close up on his face and recognized the features of her prince. 

The same brown hair she used to brush her fingers on, his golden eyes that sparkles like jewels and his face. She remembered his face, still looked the same to her no matter how old he was.

Soon Vanessa’s curious face turned to anger as she raised her hand and gave a hard slap to the prince. Snatcher was in shock as he felt his cheek sting. He glared and held on to his right cheek. “What the heck was that for?!” He asked angrily.

“You did this to us!” Vanessa replied.

“Me?” Snatcher asked. “Why blame me! It’s your fault too you know” he shouted.

“How is it my fault?”

Snatcher growled. “Everything is your fault Vanessa! You killed me, you killed our village, and now you blame me for all this!” He shouted. “May I remind you our battle is the reason for all this!”

“Well if you only kissed me and didn’t free yourself from my ice none of this wouldn’t happen!” Vanessa shouted.

“Our fight would NEVER WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU JUST-“ Snatcher was then cut off when a familiar kid walked in the room.

“Sounds like you two are awake.” Hat Kid spoke up. 

Snatcher and Vanessa turned to Hat Kid who looked disappointed at the two. “Kid!” Snatcher exclaimed. “Thank goodness! You have got to tell me whose fault is this for the entire thing and turn us back now!” He demanded.

Hat Kid sighed. “Well to end this bickering I’d just like to say the two of you were both the cause of this.” She answered, showing the piece of the broken Time Piece.

“Aha!” Snatcher snapped back at Vanessa pointing his finger at her. “I told you it wasn’t just me! You're guilty.” He mocked. The young princess glared at her prince, and just as she was about to smack him again, Hat Kid spoke up.

“You're guilty too, Snatcher.” Hat Kid added. Snatcher stopped laughing and turned towards his BFF who glared at him. Vanessa smirked and crossed her arms seeing she wasn’t the only one being punished. “In fact while you two were fighting there was a Time Piece and well it ended up aging you guys down from creepy ghosts to well little kids.” She explained.

Snatcher and Vanessa looked at each other before turning back towards Hat Kid. “So turn us back!” Vanessa demanded. 

Hat Kid shook her head. “I can’t.” She replied. “The Time Piece is broken and badly, so bad that shards of it are broken into two or three mini pieces To make matters worse some could be in your part of Subcon, Vanessa.” She explained pointing at the young princess. “Since your area is covered in show it can take months to dig through everything to find it.”

Snatcher and Vanessa groaned before glaring at each other. “This is your fault!” They both shouted. “Me! You're the one who ruined everything!”

“If you didn’t cheat on me with flower girl! None of this would have happened!” Vanessa shouted.

“If you weren’t so obsessive, and listened to me! We wouldn’t have been fighting!” Snatcher shouted back.

“You backstabber!” Vanessa shouted shoving Snatcher.

Snatcher glared and shoved Vanessa back. “You Ice Witch!” He snapped back.

“You're the worst prince ever!” Vanessa shouted pushing Snatcher off the bed making him fall off. Hat Kid flinched at the sight of it.

Snatcher struggled getting up before glaring at Vanessa, “You're not a princess.” He growled. “You're nothing but a monster!” He shouted at the young princess before tackling her off the bed. Vanessa shrieked. 

The two kid royals growled as they rolled around the ground trying to hit each other. Snatcher pulled on Vanessa’s hair making the girl cry out in pain. Vanessa growled and did the same to Snatcher’s hair, but with Snatcher having short hair it hurt him more, almost bringing tears into his eyes. Snatcher tried to pull Vanessa’s hand away, but she held on to Snatcher’s hair tight hurting the young boy.

Soon Hat Kid couldn’t stand the fighting anymore, and pulled the two kids away from each other. Despite being pulled away the two royals tried to smack each other only to smack Hat Kid, making the young girl flinch in pain. “Enough you two!” Hat Kid shouted. 

Vanessa and Snatcher growled at each other. They tried to go at each other again, but Hat Kid held them back. Hat Kid had it with two, sure she understood why they were fighting, but they were little kids and needed to be treated as such.

Soon Hat Kid picked up Vanessa, making the young princess punch Hat Kid’s back demanding her to let her go. “Put me down! Put me down! I am a queen! I order you to put me down!” She cried.

Hat Kid kept a stone cold face towards the kids. “Snatcher! Stay here. Vanessa, you're coming with me!” Hat Kid glared. She walked out of the room with the princess in her arms as Vanessa demanded to be put down as she wasn’t a baby and that she was the queen of Subcon, but Hat Kid didn’t listen and instead carried Vanessa to the Living Room.

Snatcher gulped, he’d never seen Hat Kid angry and serious before. The kid was always full of enthusiasm, free spirited, laughter and sweetness. Not once was she serious, unless he counted the time he gave her contracts to do errands around Subcon her first time in the forest, but that was work serious not being serious. The child prince sighed as he laid down on Hat Kid’s pillow pile thinking of what to do for who knows how long. 

Hat Kid was in the living room looking at the broken Time Piece with a model of what it should look like on the side. Since she only had one piece she had to examine to see if this was the top or base of the Time Piece. Using a magnifying glass she checked to see if any grain of sand was anywhere on the Time Piece. Squinting her eyes she smiled seeing a bit of sand on the Time Piece.

“Alright, this is the base.” Hat Kid exclaimed. She highlighted the base of the Time Piece. She then put the Time Piece aside and took out a map of Subcon she made herself and marked where the Time Piece was first found. “So if the base was found here, then the rest of the shards should be spread out all over-” Hat Kid paused when she saw Vanessa sitting in a kneeling position in a corner of the ship.

Hat Kid tilted her head in confusion,was Vanessa thinking of how to murder her? Hat Kid got up and walked over to the little princess. “Vanessa?” Hat Kid asked. Vanessa didn’t respond and stayed quiet. “Vanessa, are you alright?”

Vanessa nodded, but didn’t respond to the hat wearing child. This confused Hat Kid and she sat down next to her. “What’s wrong?” She asked. Vanessa wasn’t responding to her questions; she just stared at the wall quietly. “Could you tell me why you're quiet?”

Vanessa sighed and finally spoke, “I’m punished am I?” Vanessa asked. This took Hat Kid aback. “I did something bad, so I need to stay in a corner, quietly till it's over.” She explained.

Hat Kid blinked. Who told her she was punished? And who was the parent who gave her that kind of punishment. “Vanessa you aren’t punished, I just needed you and Snatcher to separate for a bit and calm down.” Hat Kid explained.

“B-but I did something bad.” Vanessa replied.

Hat Kid sighed. “Look I know you did bad things before...all this!” She started, “and should be punished for that.” She mumbled commenting about Vanessa’s actions in the past. This didn’t help as Vanessa heard her and turned away from Hat Kid and went from a kneeling position to hugging her legs close to her chest and burying her face. 

Hat Kid sighed, to her telling a young girl about her past actions is hard. Even though she was a kid herself, Snatcher and Vanessa looked younger than her and that they were going to be more rowdy than kids her age.

“But,” Hat Kid started forgetting about the main situation. “You're not in trouble for fighting with Snatcher.”

“Which fight?” Vanessa asked looking up.

“The one just now, and the reason why I separated you.” Hat Kid answered. “You're not in trouble Vanessa, you just need to do something else till you feel better to talk to Snatcher again.” Vanessa turned to Hat Kid and looked at her straight in the eye, which made Hat Kid smile. “Now, what do you like to do?” 

Vanessa shrugged. “I don’t know? All I did when my prince was away from me was just wait for him and that’s about it.” She explained remembering the past when she’d be waiting by the window wondering when her Prince would be home from law school.

“Okay, how about before meeting Snatcher?” Hat Kid asked hoping to remove anything Vanessa did when she and Snatcher were still together to make things easier. Vanessa didn’t answer and just went quiet turning away from the hat wearing child. 

Hat Kid frowned at the young princess, she knew this princess turned queen did horrible, horrible things, but seeing her quiet and depressed made Hat Kid wonder what kind of past Vanessa went through. She’d ask about it, but didn’t want to pressure the princess to have another frozen breakdown. 

Then Hat Kid thought of an idea. “Wait right here Vanessa. I’ll be right back.” Hat Kid left the young princess as she dashed to the kitchen. When Hat Kid came back she was holding a box of crayons and a few pieces of paper. “Do you like to draw?” Hat Kid asked. 

“Huh?” Vanessa asked.

Hat Kid went over to the princess and laid out a piece of paper and the crayons right in the middle. “Drawing like the paintings in your manor?” Hat Kid explained. She grabbed a purple crayon from the box and started to draw.

Vanessa looked down at the paper and picked up a crayon wondering what to draw from it. She stared at Hat Kid who was drawing what appeared to be her, for some reason. Vanessa sighed and looked at Hat Kid before deciding to draw.

Time has passed and Hat Kid got done with her drawing of her, Prince Snatcher and even Vanessa. “How is your drawing going Vanessa?” Hat Kid asked.

Vanessa looked up at Hat Kid and showed her drawing of her and Snatcher hugging with a big heart around them. Hat Kid was about to aww till she saw what looked to be her falling off a cliff.

Hat Kid glared at the little princess who replied with a mischievous little giggle. Even at seven years old she’s still had an evil mind. However, Hat Kid did smile seeing Vanessa is feeling better.

Hat Kid sighed, “I guess you feel a lot better.” Hat Kid said. She stood up and held her hand out. “Want to see if Prince Snatcher is feeling better?” 

Vanessa’s eyes sparkled and grabbed Hat Kid’s hand and got up before being led to see Snatcher. The two made it to Hat Kid’s room and saw the young prince lying down on the pillow pile reading a book he found on Hat Kid’s shelf. 

“Hi Snatcher.” Snatcher turned and saw it was Hat Kid and Vanessa. Snatcher glared and closed the book and went over to the two girls. “Alright now that you two are calm I can finally say what I wanted to say earlier.” She started. The two royal kids turned to face Hat Kid. “Now it may be a while till we find all the pieces and get you back to normal, but until then think you two could get along?” She asked. 

Snatcher and Vanessa looked at each other and crossed their arms. They didn’t need to tell Hat Kid their answer, their facial expression said otherwise.

Hat Kid sighed calling it that it wouldn’t be that easy. “You don’t have to forgive each other for your actions. Just at least get along or be nice till I find the Time Piece shards.” She begged.

The royal kids glanced at each other, and it became quiet and tense. They gave a glare at one another. They both knew Hat Kid was right, but they didn’t want to work together or even be nice to each other. The royal kids wished they had another option, but realizing there wasn’t a choice both had to agree.

“I will never, ever forgive you Vanessa.” Snatcher growled. “However, what choice do we have.” 

“Yeah.” Vanessa replied.

“Alright, a temporary truce.” Snatcher agreed his hand out. Vanessa looked at Snatcher’s hands and shook it.

“Temporary truce.” Vanessa repeatedly as she rolled her eyes.

Hat Kid nodded and gave a small smile. She knew this truce wouldn’t last for long and the two kids would end up fighting, again but she needed to keep the peace at least till she finds the Time Piece shards.

Soon the intruder alert alarm went off making the two royal kiddos jump in fear. Hat Kid sighed and knew who came on board her ship. “Relax you two, this goes off when someone comes into my ship.” Hat Kid reassured. “Don’t worry I know this person though. Hope you two are hungry this friend of mine knows how to cook.” Hat Kid said giving a wink before leaving her room.


	3. First Night on the Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Yesterday was my birthday so I took a break, sort of to relax and spend time with my family and talked to my friends. Here is the new chapter I was currently working on. Get ready for some wholesome fluff, laughter, and angst. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was another long day for Cooking Cat. She worked as a chef at the Mafia base and with two of the mafia members celebrating a birthday it was nothing, but chaos. Who knew Mafia goons celebrated their birthday via happy hour style.

Now she just wants to relax and cook for an alien hat wearing child she loved to cook for. Hat Kid was fond of C.C’s cooking and enjoyed other foods that the chef cat would make for her to try.

Speaking of Hat Kid, she came into the kitchen with a smile on her face. “Hi C.C!” Hat Kid beamed.

C.C turned and smiled at the little girl. “Oh Hattie, how are you tonight Sugar?” She asked, giving the young girl a hug.

“Pretty tiring.” Hat Kid replied.

C.C sighed seeing Hat Kid too had a tiring day. “You too huh?” Hat Kid nodded and sat down. “Wanna talk about it?” C.C asked as she sat down next to Hat Kid. 

“It’s complicated.” Hat Kid replied. She wasn’t sure how to tell C.C about the incident with Snatcher and Vanessa. Sure it sounds easy, just tell the cooking cat that the former queen and prince of Subcon messed with a Time Piece and are now little kids, but knowing the history of the two would probably freak C.C out especially with Vanessa.

C.C didn’t want to pressure the young girl, and rubbed her back. “Want me to cook your favorites tonight?” She asked.

Hat Kid smiled hearing she’ll be getting her favorites tonight for dinner. “Please, with your special ice cream sundae for dessert?” She added.

C.C smiled and gave a thumbs up. “You got it!”

“And I hope this won’t be too much, but I have two guest that will be staying with me for...” Hat Kid’s voice trailed off. “A while.”

“Oh who?” C.C asked.

Hat Kid chuckled nervously. “Well…” She was about to explain until Hat Kid and C.C heard yelling outside the kitchen.

“Vanessa stop!” Snatcher yelled.

“Come on my Prince! You asked me what do you want to do, and I want to play prince and princess! You're the prince and I’m the princess!” Vanessa yelled back.

Snatcher gagged in disgust. “I don’t wanna play that game!” He yelled back.

“Well I’m not reading some stupid old books!” Vanessa yelled back.

C.C turned away from the door towards Hat Kid, who slammed her head on the table. The hat wearing child groaned. “Excuse me a minute, C.C.” Hat Kid muffled. She got up from the table and left the kitchen to grab the two kids.

The cooking cat heard the two kids that were bickering complaining as Hat Kid carried them and dragged their butts back into the kitchen. Hat Kid came back and put Vanessa and Snatcher down. The two kids cross their arms looking upset.

“Oh hello there little ones.” C.C waved. 

Snatcher and Vanessa loosened their arms and looked at each other. “This is C.C she’s an amazing cook, and her food is delicious.”

C.C giggled. “Aww shucks.” She replied happily. “Well who are you two?” She asked.

“I’m Vanessa and this is Luke!” Vanessa introduced. 

Snatcher blushed hearing his full name being revealed. “V-Vanessa!” He shouted in embarrassment that his full name was revealed.

“Luke?” Hat Kid chuckled.

“Quiet.” Luke/Snatcher mumbled glaring at Hat Kid. He then moved his glare towards Vanessa who was giggling as well.

“Are these your siblings, Hattie?” C.C asked. Snatcher and Vanessa paused and looked at the chef cat. The kids stuttered trying to deny their siblings, but Hat Kid spoke up.

“Y-yeah.” Hat Kid lied. 

“What?” Vanessa whispered.

Hat Kid pulled the kids close to her. “Go along with it, and you get an ice cream sundae.” She whispered.

Vanessa and Snatcher looked at each other and smiled hearing they’ll be getting ice cream if they followed along. “Got it!” Snatcher and Vanessa replied at the same time. Soon the two royals smiled and stood by Hat Kid like they were posing for a royal picture.

C.C narrowed her eyes at the three kids. She wasn’t dumb and knew these kids were hiding something. However, she’d ask Hat Kid about it later. “Well aren’t they adorable.” C.C commented with a smile. 

Hat Kid giggled. “They are.” She said. Even though the two constantly fight. 

“Well I’ll be cooking dinner now, you kids just set tight.” C.C announced. Hat Kid and the royal kids sat down at the table and waited for dinner. 

As they waited on dinner, Vanessa kept glancing at Snatcher who looked interested at what C.C was cooking. Snatcher turned towards Vanessa, but turned away glaring at the young princess. Vanessa glared at the young boy and stuck her tongue out.

Soon Snatcher sniffed, smelling something familiar being cooked and smiled. Vanessa smelt it too and groaned knowing what it was, Bacon. Oh how bacon was the wedge between Snatcher and Vanessa.

Hat Kid carefully put her hand on Vanessa’s shoulder and rubbed it to comfort her. The princess pulled her arm away from the hat wearing girl and turned to the side looking at the floor.

Dinner was ready and placed on the table in front of three kids. It was mac and cheese with bits of bacon on the top with a sandwich on the side. “You kids enjoy it!” C.C beamed. C.C then left the kids to eat while she left to go freshen up after a long day.

Snatcher licked his lips seeing the mac and cheese with bacon sprinkled all over it. He took a spoonful of it and shoved it into his mouth. Snatcher sighed giving a smile with how good C.C’s cooking was. Hat Kid looked over at her BFF and smiled. 

“Like it?” She asked.

Snatcher swallowed his food, smiling with sparkles in his eyes. “Love it!” Snatcher beamed. He took another spoonful of his mac and cheese and ate some more.

Hat Kid smiled giving a giggle. She knew Snatcher loved bacon, and her first time seeing him enjoy it made her glad she made Snatcher her BFF. She then turned to Vanessa who just stared at her meal in disgust. “Aren’t you gonna eat?” Hat Kid asked.

“No.” Vanessa replied, crossing her arms.

Hat Kid swallowed her food. “And why?”

“Because I hate bacon.” Vanessa answered. 

“Why is that?” Snatcher asked. “You always hated bacon even before you found out I love it more then her!” 

“I can give you three reasons: One, you love it more than me, two, bacon sucks, and three I prefer some decent food.” Vanessa noted. 

Hat Kid glared and got up from the table. “Alright then, I’ll give you some decent food.” She growled. She marched over to the refrigerator and pulled out some weird looking alien food in front of Vanessa. It looked like a burger, but was blue and tentacles were coming out of it. 

Vanessa looked disgusted, while Snatcher held in his laughter at his fiance. “What in the peck is that?!” Vanessa asked.

“Your dinner. You want something decent, well there you go!” Hat Kid retorted before sitting back down and eating her mac and cheese.

Vanessa gulped staring at the burger. She felt sick to her stomach seeing it like at some point it will jump at her and grab her face squeezing the life out of it. Vanessa heard the snickers from Snatcher, and looking up at him he gave a smug look at Vanessa.

“Well Vanessa aren’t you going to eat it?” Snatcher asked. 

“N-no!” Vanessa snapped.

“Hey!” Hat Kid shouted. “If both of you keep arguing, the both of you have to eat it!” She shouted.

The royal kids went silent, but Snatcher still had the smug grin on his face as he was finishing the rest of his mac and cheese. 

Vanessa was starving and staring at this burger any longer made her tummy rumble more and more. Sighing in defeat she pushed the burger away, and pulled the mac and cheese close to her as she ate it. Vanessa smiled and started to eat the rest of it, not in the way Hat and Snatcher ate there's. More like how any royal would eat their meal.

Soon, the kids, especially Vanessa finished their meal and Hat Kid put it in the sink as C.C scooped vanilla and chocolate ice cream into three bowls. After topping the ice cream off with chocolate syrup, whip cream, chocolate sprinkles and a cherry.

“Here you kids go!” C.C beamed. The kids smiled and thanked the cat chef before digging into their sundaes. Hat Kid smiled seeing the royal kids enjoying their ice cream, since they were ghosts for a long time they might have not had anything sweet in forever. 

Snatcher smirked when he remembered something from his past. “Hey Vanessa, remember that ice cream race we did a long time ago?” He asked.

Vanessa chuckled, “How can I forget.” Vanessa remembered. 

It was years ago and on Snatcher’s 14th birthday they had ice cream and Snatcher challenged his guests, especially Vanessa to an ice cream race. He didn’t know what could go wrong, when everything did. Everyone, especially him had the worst case of a brain freeze. Vanessa was about to win, but somehow she too got a case of the brain freeze despite being an ice magic user.

“Wanna rematch?” He challenged, narrowing his eyes.

“You're on!” She replied.

Hat Kid giggled. “May I join?” She asked. Vanessa and Snatcher looked up at Hat Kid before looking at each other and smirked hoping they could take her down together. 

“Alright.” Snatcher said. The kids got ready holding their spoons. “Ready. Set. Go!” Snatcher shouted and soon the kids were scarfing down their ice cream. Their faces were messy from the syrup and ice cream, but Hat Kid wasn’t backing down.

Soon, Snatcher felt the brain freeze starting, but he kept on scarfing down his ice cream till he couldn’t anymore and soon fell to the ground screaming in pain from the brain freeze. “OH PECK IT HURTS!” He screamed. Snatcher hadn’t felt a brain freeze in years, and having one after over hundred years felt way worse than being chained up.

Vanessa laughed as she and Hat Kid were the only two standing. The two were neck and neck, but soon the ice princess dropped her spoon as she too felt the brain freeze coming in. “OW!” She yelped. “Your right, it hurts!” She whimpered.

“It's worse than being chained up!” Snatcher whined.

“To me it's worse than when you broke my heart!” Vanessa whined.

As the royal kids whined Hat Kid finished her ice cream sundae with no brain freeze whatsoever. “Done!” She cheered. 

“How can you not get a brain freeze?” Snatcher asked weekly. The brain freeze was starting to clear up. Hat Kid shrugged. She knew well why she won, but she wasn’t going to rub it in their faces. 

Soon Vanessa started to heal from the brain freeze too, and soon she started laughing. Snatcher turned to Vanessa and two started to laugh together. They had fun with their little ice cream race, the most fun they had in a long time.

Hat Kid smiled and chuckled. “That’s the first time I heard you two laugh together.” She told them. Snatcher and Vanessa stopped laughing and looked at each other giving a small smile. Hat Kid then cleared up the table putting the bowls away before taking the kids back to her room to get some sleep.

Since Hat Kid didn’t have any other beds she let the two kids sleep on her pillow pile for the night. She brought over a blanket and handed it over to the kids. The blanket was big enough so the two didn’t have to fight over it.

Snatcher sighed relaxed after their long crazy day. It all started with a fight, then a Time Piece, another fight, food, and now he can finally rest up and get some sleep. “Was today something.” 

“Yeah.” Vanessa replied sleepily. 

The former ghost turned towards the princess and saw her close her eyes before falling asleep. Snatcher then realized what he was doing and turned away from his ex and fell asleep as well. 

Hat Kid came back after putting on her pajamas and saw the kids were already asleep. She smiled and turned off the light before going to her bed and getting sleep herself. “Goodnight.” She whispered.

_Vanessa_

_Vanessa_

Vanessa opened her eyes and saw she was back in the manor. She looked around wondering who was calling her. “H-hello!” She called out. The princess decided to explore her manor leaving her room to explore the halls. 

The halls were empty and were left the way they were before she and Snatcher started their fight. Vanessa gulped and slowly walked towards the hall till she heard a door slam. She squeaked and turned seeing a shadowy figure, almost like her monster form, but the eyes were glowing a blue color.

Vanessa ran as her life depended on it as she looked for the front entrance. “VANESSA!” The voice screamed. Vanessa’s eyes widened as she picked up her feet knowing who that voice belonged to. Vanessa saw the door leaving the manor and went towards it. She struggled to open the door, but it was shut tight. 

“Vanessa.” The voice said. Vanessa felt the voice’s breath down her neck. She held onto the door knob tight not wanting to look behind her. “Vanessa! Look at me!” The voice shouted. Vanessa didn’t listen; she wanted out of this manor. 

Soon the voice grabbed Vanessa’s hand and made her turn to face the monster. “Remember, don’t forget your place.” The voice growled. Vanessa whimpered as she saw her arm turn black. 

“N-No! Let me go! LET ME GO!” Vanessa screamed as she started to revert back to her monster form.

Vanessa’s eyes snapped open as she woke up. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked around and saw she wasn’t back in the manor, but on Hat Kid’s spaceship. Her body shook and she didn’t want to fall back asleep after that nightmare. The princess then turned towards Snatcher and saw he was asleep, snoring a bit. She sighed seeing she didn’t wake up her prince, but she didn’t want to sleep alone. Without any choice she got up and walked over to Hat Kid’s bed.

“Miss. Hat? Miss. Kid?” Vanessa whispered. She didn’t know what to call Hat Kid so she whispered any name that came to mind.

Hat Kid opened her eyes and saw Vanessa awake with tears in her eyes. “A-are you okay?” Hat Kid asked.

Vanessa shook her head as she choked out a sob. “C-could I sleep with you?” Vanessa asked whimpering.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Hat Kid asked. Vanessa nodded tears falling from her face. Hat Kid moved a bit so Vanessa can climb up and get some sleep. Hat Kid pulled the blanket close to them and soon she whispered, “Good night.” before falling asleep.

Vanessa smiled and whispered, “good night.” back to Hat Kid. Soon, she started to feel sleep drag her back in, and soon enough she fell back asleep.

“WHAT THE PECK!” 

Hat Kid’s eyes snapped open when she heard Snatcher shout. She looked at her BFF, who was horrified and upset. “W-what is SHE doing in YOUR BED!” Snatcher shouted. 

Hat Kid turned and saw Vanessa sleeping peacefully on her bed, surprised Snatcher’s shouting didn’t wake her up. She slowly remembered why Vanessa slept on her bed due to a nightmare she had, and smiled seeing how peaceful she slept.

“Kiddo! Are you listening to me!” Snatcher shouted. Hat Kid turned to Snatcher and hushed him pointing to Vanessa that she was still asleep. “I don’t care if she’s still sleeping! I want answers!” 

“Why jealous?” Hat Kid asked, giving a smug smile.

Snatcher blushed in embarrassment. “S-shut up.” He snapped.

Hat Kid giggled. “Still a soon-dah-ray.” 

“I am not!”


	4. Subcon's New 'Friend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this was the LONGEST chapter I wrote for this story as well as the longest I wrote for AHIT. This chapter was so long that I debated if I should of split the chapter into two parts. Soon after some deciding a making a poll a majority said they wanted a long chapter, and here it is!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy! This is where things get exciting.

After calming down Snatcher from his loud wake up call, C.C cooked breakfast for the three kids; pancakes with scrambled eggs on the side. The kids eyes sparkled seeing how the food looked, and were ready to eat it. “Enjoy your breakfast, ya’ll!” C.C beamed.

“Thanks C.C!” Hat Kid yelled before taking a bite out of the pancakes. As she and the kids ate their breakfast, she saw Vanessa eating her pancakes, but not the eggs. Hat Kid sighed, but this time she wasn’t going to threaten alien food on her. Unless it was a last resort.

Hat Kid turned to Snatcher who was finishing up his meal and was ready to go for seconds. Hat Kid giggled before taking a bite of her breakfast. The former ghost heard his BFF’s giggles and glared at her. “What’s so funny?” He asked.

“Nothing.” Hat Kid denied as she took a bite out of her scrambled eggs. Snatcher glared at her and kept on eating.

“Done!” Vanessa beamed. Hat Kid and Snatcher turned and saw Vanessa was done with her pancakes, but barely touched the scrambled eggs. “I’m going to play now!” Vanessa was just about to leave the table until she felt Hat Kid grab her arm.

“Finish your scrambled eggs first.” Hat Kid advised Vanessa.

Vanessa tried to remove Hat Kid’s hand from her arm. “No. I don’t want any.” She winned.

Hat Kid sighed knowing she did have to use alien food to convince her. “So you want the alien food from my fridge then?” She questioned.

Vanessa froze remembering the alien burger from last night and shook her head. She went back to her seat and slowly ate her scrambled eggs. Hat Kid sighed, as much she hated using that on her, the princess needed to be disciplined and not in a way Vanessa remembered.

“Well after you guys finish eating, we're heading back to Subcon.” Hat Kid announced. The royal kids stopped eating and looked at each other before looking rather uncomfortable at the thought of going back home. “W-why so gloom? Isn’t Subcon your home?” Hat Kid asked.

“It is.” Vanessa spoke up. “B-but…” Her voice trailed off as she wanted to tell Hat Kid something, but she couldn’t.

“There is NO WAY I’m going back to Subcon looking like this!” Snatcher shouted.

“S-same here!” Vanessa added. “If anyone in Subcon sees me, they'll run off from me or worse attack me!”

Snatcher rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind that.” He mumbled. Vanessa turned to him and glared, but Snatcher whistled to avoid suspicion.

Hat Kid sighed, “look.” She started. “I know you two are scared going back to Subcon since the incident, but I need your help.” Vanessa and Snatcher looked at one another and faced Hat Kid.

“Help with what?” Snatcher asked.

“The Time Piece shards.” Hat Kid answered.

“Oh.” Snatcher and Vanessa said at the same time, remembering the reason why their human kids again and living on Hat Kid’s spaceship.

Hat Kid nodded. “Yep, and I’m not going to look for them alone, so you guys have to come with me to find them.” She explained. Snatcher and Vanessa sighed and nodded in agreement. Vanessa went and finished what she could have for breakfast before she and Snatcher went back to Hat Kid’s room to wait for the hat wearing child.

As they waited Hat Kid was focusing her telescope on Subcon trying to find a good spot to land. She smiled once she found the perfect spot to land. “Alright you two,” She started. “Hang on to me and we’ll be teleporting to Subcon in a moment.” Snatcher and Vanessa grabbed a hold of Hat Kid as she teleported all three of them to Subcon.

Once they arrived Snatcher and Vanessa landed on the snow covered ground, but Hat Kid landed gracefully on her feet. “How do you do that?” Snatcher groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Years of practice.” Hat Kid replied. “Wow.” Hat Kid looked around the area she picked and saw it was a snow covered Subcon, but instead of it being cold and spooky, it was beautiful and quiet. Like how winter’s snow is supposed to be. “I have never seen snow in Subcon this beautiful.”

Vanessa looked around and saw how snow covered trees had snow on them, not ice. How there was no snow falling at all, just a full blanket of snow that was left there. “Was this all because of our battle?” Vanessa asked.

Snatcher shrugged. “Could be. Probably since you're not some spooky old ice hag it made your endless winter stop.” He explained. In response Vanessa chucked a snowball at him. Snatcher turned and saw Vanessa laughing at him, and in reply Snatcher threw a snowball at her.

Vanessa blinked in surprise and smirked seeing this is how it's gonna play. Vanessa responded back by making another snowball to throw at back Snatcher who missed it this time, and the later threw one back at the princess. Now the two royals were having a snowball fight while forgetting they had a mission to do. However, before Hat Kid could call them to focus Snatcher threw a snowball at her which made the snowball fight stop.

“Uh-oh.” Snatcher trembled.

Hat Kid glared at the two royal kids, who were frightened that they pissed off the older kid. To their surprise Hat Kid smirked and threw a snowball back at the kids. Despite being on a mission, it didn’t hurt to have a little fun for a bit.

Soon all three kids were having a snowball fight, laughing and having fun. Snatcher and Vanessa couldn’t remember the last time they had fun like this. All this was a better fight then just throwing flames and ice at one another to the death.

During the snowball fight, Vanessa stopped when she saw something fly off in the distance. It appeared so quick that she couldn’t get a good glimpse of it. The princess was so distracted by the creature she didn’t notice Snatcher threw another snowball at her, but hard enough that she fell.

“Vanessa!” Hat Kid shouted. She ran towards the princess and helped her up. Vanessa held her head, luckily she wasn’t too hurt; it was just snow. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Vanessa replied. She looked up at where the creature passed through and couldn’t help but wonder who or what it was. “Did anyone see something?” She asked.

“No. Why?” Snatcher asked.

Vanessa looked back wondering whatever she saw was watching them. Hat Kid took this as a warning, if there were more monsters or ghosts in Subcon they may try and find the Time Piece shards before them. “Come on, we better get a move on.” Hat Kid advised. Snatcher and Vanessa nodded and followed Hat Kid between the entrance of the manor and the forest.

Hat Kid sighed and was ready to go over the plan, “Alright this may be the safest place to explain the plan.” She started. “So the Time Piece shards are spread throughout Subcon, and since there’s three of us we need to split up and find them.” Hat Kid explained.

Snatcher smirked and crossed his arms, “Piece of cake. I know this forest like the back of my hand.” He grinned.

“Which is why you and Vanessa are a team.” Hat Kid revealed.

Snatcher’s eyes widened and his arms dropped. “Wait, what?”

Hat Kid crossed her arms and a smile on her face. “You heard me, you and Vanessa have to work together to find the Time Piece shards.” She repeated.

Snatcher groaned, giving a pout seeing he and his ex have to travel together. He’d rather travel with Hat Kid or by himself. Soon he felt like lantern pop in his head when he thought of just traveling himself. He turned to Vanessa and gave a snicker to leave her alone in the forest and whatever she saw earlier could deal with her.

Hat Kid saw that sneaky look in Snatcher’s eyes and knew he was planning a dirty trick. Well two can play at that game, “and Vanessa,” She continued. Vanessa looked up, “if Snatcher does leave you behind he will get punished for it.” Hat Kid glared at the former ghost.

Vaneesa gasped and gave a sinister smile at the prince. “Does that mean he gets to eat the yucky alien food?” She asked.

Hat Kid gave a similar evil smile and nodded to the young princess. “Oh he does.”

Snatcher growled at the two girls, “I hate you two.” Hat Kid and Vanessa giggled. Hat Kid knew her former ghost BFF didn’t mean that.

Before continuing with her plan, Hat Kid then went into her hat and dug out a small blue bag with a star stitched onto it. “When you guys find a Time Piece shard put the shard in here for safe keeping.” Hat Kid explained. Vanessa and Snatcher nodded in agreement. Hat Kid smiled and handed the bag to Snatcher, which made Vanessa jealous.

“Hey, how come he gets to hold it!” Vanessa complained.

Hat Kid sighed, “Snatcher has actually held on to the Time Pieces before, plus I’ve known him longer than you so I trust him holding the bag to collect the Time Piece.” She explained. Vanessa didn’t understand and glared at her ex, who stuck his tongue out in reply. “Now I hope you two stick together, because I said before if I find out you two split off there will be punishment, okay.”

“Okay.” Vanessa and Snatcher sighed. The two did give a glare knowing they could ditch the other and Hat Kid doesn’t have to know. Though if Hat Kid does know they could just lie.

Hat Kid switched her regular hat for her Brewing Hat. “Now we're not going to find all the pieces on day one. When I’m done, I’ll use my brewing hat to launch a potion as a signal. I’ll launch a few so you can see it and come back to me.” She explained. “But, if you can’t meet me at Snatcher’s tree. Got it?”

“Got it! And I know how to get from here to my tree home.” Snatcher replied.

Hat Kid smiled and ruffled the kids heads. “Be safe, and stick together.” She reminded them before switching to her main hat and running off to where the manor is to start looking. Once she was gone, Snatcher and Vanessa glared at each other, and Snatcher was ready to dash off and separate from the young girl.

Before the former ghost could, Vanessa grabbed Snatcher hand holding him back. “Miss. Hat said we shouldn’t separate.” Vanessa told Snatcher. Snatcher growled at his ex before frowning in disappointment. The princess gave a smile and started to drag Snatcher into the forest.

Deeper and farther into Subcon Forest, Vanessa held on to Snatcher’s arm tightly. She hasn’t been into the forest in years, and during that time it was just well...a forest. Now after everything the forest felt like something from a nightmare. “A-aren’t you scared being here?” Vanessa whimpered.

“Ha!” Snatcher laughed. “No way Vanessa, this has been my home since I died, and this isn’t scary one bit.” The former ghost smirked and turned towards his ex. “Why? Is the Princess scared?” He mocked.

Vanessa let go of Snatcher and gave him a shove. “N-No!” She lied.

Snatcher chuckled. “I know that look Vanny, you always give that look when you're scared.”

“Shut up!” Vanessa shouted.

Snatcher laughed and looked around the area they were in. The former ghost nodded seeing this was a perfect area to start. “Let’s start to look here first.” Snatcher said. Vanessa sighed and leaned against a tree.

After a while of looking Vanessa yawned and slid down from the tree and sitting down pulling her knees close to her. Snatcher was still looking for the Time Piece shards, going through the dirt and looking through tree branches.

Vanessa then looked up when she heard Snatcher gasp. “Vanessa! I found one!” He shouted.

Vanessa got up and ran to her prince, “Let me see!”

Snatcher opened his hand to reveal, not a Time Piece, but a small black spider. Vanessa screamed falling back from the bug. Snatcher placed the bug down as he laughed at Vanessa’s reaction. “I got you good Vanessa! You should see your face!” He laughed.

Vanessa’s frightened expression turned to anger as she marched over to Snatcher and grabbed his shoulders. “You big meanie!” She cried as she pushed the young boy to a tree. The tree shook causing some snow, leaves and a small sparkling object to fall. Vanessa’s anger faded when she saw the small sparkling object. “What’s that?” She asked.

Snatcher groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He then saw the small object and picked it up off his chest. He gasped recognizing the small shard. “We found one!” He beamed, ignoring the pain from his head. Snatcher opened the bag and placed the shard inside.

Vanessa went over to the prince and looked inside the bag to see a small shard sparkling inside. She smiled and realized she had an idea. “Let’s do that again!” She beamed.

“W-wait Vanessa!” Snatcher tried to stop his ex, but the princess picked him up from his shoulders and slammed him to another tree, however no shards fell except for a large amount of snow that landed on the two kids. Snatcher and Vanessa came out of the snow pile, and shook the snow that landed on them before the prince glared at his former princess. Vanessa nervously chuckled, realizing now her idea was a bad idea.

The royal kids were walking farther into Subcon Forest looking for pieces that were scattered. Vanessa found one in a spider’s web and quickly grabbed it before putting it into the bag. Once she did, she wiped the web on her dress in disgust.

Snatcher found another one in a fire pit that the Fire Spirits usually guard, but there weren’t any around. Before any of them could show up he quickly grabbed it and placed the shard in the bag.

Vanessa found another piece, but since she was little she couldn’t reach for it. Snatcher walked over to her, but he realized that was a bad idea. Vanessa jumped on his back and used him to help her grab the next piece. “Thank you.” Vanessa smiled before placing the piece in.

“Next time ask before you climb on me.” Snatcher growled. Vanessa just smiled giving a chuckle. Snatcher rolled his eyes and stopped when he saw something unusual. “Wow.” Vanessa turned to what Snatcher was looking at and was surprised herself.

A part of Subcon forest was covered in red string almost like lights or streamers. “I’d never seen the forest like this before.” Vanessa commented.

“Me neither.” Snatcher agreed. He smirked and went to follow the string.

“W-wait! Where are you going?” Vanessa asked following after her prince. The princess was scared going to this part of the forest, she gulped looking at the strings as she followed her prince deeper into the forest. As Vanessa shivered following the strings humming was heard in the distance. Vanessa squeaked standing in place, her body shook as she took a step back away from what was in the distance. “M-maybe we should go back.”

Snatcher smirked and turned towards his princess. “Aww princess getting scared that we're going deeper and deeper into Subcon. You know where it's dark and spooky!” He teased.

“N-No! I’m not scared!” Vanessa snapped.

Snatcher chuckled seeing the queen that gave Hat Kid nightmares being scared of her own forest. “Well if you're not scared then you can stay here, alone,” hearing those words made Vanessa snap her eyes open and turn towards Snatcher who was leaving her behind, “I’ll go find this out myself.” He said walking far away from the princess.

“W-wait!” Vanessa shouted trying to catch up to her prince, only to accidentally push him and the two tumbled down a small ravine. The royal kids groaned and rubbed their heads as they heard the singing much more clearer.

Snatcher shushed Vanessa and they quietly crawled their way towards the singing. They looked up from the bushes and saw what appeared to be a ghost, with blue skin, wearing a red prince’s uniform as he dressed the trees with strings as he sang.

The young prince looked up from the trees and blinked seeing the giant spiders that usually hang from the trees that Hat Kid would glide and hit were all tied up. He kept his focus on the new ghost, never seeing him before, but he did look familiar.

Snatcher looked at Vanessa and signaled her to keep going and not make any noise that will capture the ghost’s attention. As they stepped away, Snatcher stepped on a stick that snapped and caught the ghost’s attention.

“Who’s there?” The ghost asked. Snatcher and Vanessa stayed quiet hoping the ghost would just ignore it, but soon they felt a shadow looming right above them. “Aww who are you two lonely children?” The ghost asked. Vanessa whimpered and hugged Snatcher tight hoping he would protect her. As much as the former ghost hated it, he had to bear it for a while. “Now, now I won’t hurt a fly, just come out.”

Snatcher gulped, usually he was never scared of anything, but this ghost was just familiar to him. He slowly stood up and removed Vanessa off of him, but the young princess held his hand tight. They stepped out of the bushes cautiously.

The ghost's eyes widened seeing the kids, they looked familiar to him. Clearing his throat the ghost smiled at the little children. “Well it's been many, many years since I’ve seen little children around. Please tell me your names?” He asked.

“I-I’m Vanessa and this is Luke.” Vanessa introduced shyly.

The ghost’s eyes glowed once more hearing the names. Those names were familiar to him. “Ah what wonderful names. Reminds me of two well known names here from long ago.” The kids chuckled nervously when the ghost was mentioning them. “Well, while it is deja vu. I supposed kids do share names with well known people.” The ghost then realized something, “Speaking of names I’m Moonjumper.”

“Well hi there. It was nice to see you, but we should get going.” Snatcher replied nervously. “C-come on Vanessa. Bye Mr. Moonjumper!”

“Not so fast.” Moonjumper replied. He then let out some red strings and pulled the two kids back to him. The kids yelled as they were forcefully pulled and landed right in front of Moonjumper. “We just met and you guys are leaving me so soon?” He asked.

The royal kids knew something wasn’t right with this ghost. Vanessa nervously chuckled holding Snatcher tight. “W-well were just lost and trying to find our fri-”

Snatcher then cut Vanessa off, “Way back! If you can show us the way out of here that would be nice!” He nervously replied.

Moonjumper chuckled, but his chuckles turned into laughs scaring the kids. The two held each other in fear as more strings appeared from the monster’s hand. “Why would you leave now? We just met, isn’t it rude for a Prince and Princess to leave in a hurry?” Moonjumper asked, giving a sinister smirk.

Snatcher and Vanessa gasped, and soon the strings went towards the kids wrapping their arms tight so they couldn’t move. “Let us go!” Snatcher yelled trying to remove his arm from the string.

“Now, now Prince Luke and Princess Vanessa. You two aren’t going anywhere.” He sneered.

“H-how do you know our names?” Vanessa asked, tears ready to fall from her eyes.

“I’ve been in the forest longer than you two have been alive. I’ve watched you grow into a beautiful queen Vanessa.” Moonjumper explained floating towards Vanessa, getting close to her face. Vanessa whimpered and turned away from the ghost. “I watched how you met your lovely Prince Luke, your relationship with him, the flowers, the deep freeze of Subcon. Everything.” Moonjumper listed.

The royal kids were frightened as this ghost listed everything about their lives from the past. Despite their arms locked from the string, the royal kids huddled closer hoping it would protect each other.

“Though,” Moonjumper wondered. “Why are you two little squirts? Weren’t you two monsters haunting Subcon giving other little brats like you nightmares?” He asked.

Snatcher glared. “That’s none of your business!” He snapped back. Moonjumper glared at the young boy and the ghost made the strings tighter. Snatcher did his best not to show pain, but Vanessa cried as the treads tightened the circulation in Vanessa’s arms.

Moonjumper glared and went up to the young prince. The prince glared back at the moon ghost, but the latter gave a smile. “That’s fine by me. I’ll figure it out eventually.” Moonjumper said.

“What if we never tell you?” Snatcher asked.

Moonjumper snickered and soon made a cut, which then revealed a portal to a red and black world. “W-what is that?” Vanessa shivered.

“My home: The Horizon.” Moonjumper answered. “Or my prison, whatever you may call it.” Vanessa got scared and tried struggling to break free from Moonjumper’s red strings. “Ah! Ah! Ah!” Moonjumper said, waving his fingers. “Until you tell me what really happened.”

Vanessa was ready to cry as Moonjumper loomed over her. “Vanessa! Don’t you dare speak!” Snatcher growled.

“Oh and why should she listen to you?” Moonjumper asked. “She never listened to you, not ever. Why would now be the perfect time for her to listen to you.” He explained. Snatcher’s eyes widened as memories of him and Vanessa washed through his mind. The memories of Vanessa changing his hair, removing bacon from the manor, and that day brought tears to his eyes.

Moonjumper smirked and turned back away from the royal kids. Snatcher’s eyes glowed yellow as a small flame appeared on his fingers and soon started to burn through Moonjumper’s strings. Moonjumper turned and growled at the young prince trying to burn his string, however the young prince’s flame wasn’t enough to burn it.

“Come on! Come on!” Snatcher growled trying to burn the string only leaving a small ember.

Moonjumper chuckled as he went up towards the royal kids. “Where is that large flame you have, Snatcher? Where were those powerful attacks you used on the contractors that stumbled upon Subcon?” He asked.

Snatcher growled, but the flame stayed low, it didn’t grow any bigger or powerful then usual. Vanessa saw her prince struggle to set them free, and glared knowing what she had to do.

“Well I’m getting bored seeing you children. Have fun in the Horizon!” He laughed.

“Hey Moonjumper!” Vanessa shouted. The ghost turned towards Vanessa who threw a snowball at the ghost’s face. Moonjumper hissed as he tried to wipe the snow from his face causing the strings to get loose and freeing the kids.

“RUN!” Snatcher yelled, grabbing Vanessa’s hand and running as far away from Moonjumper as possible. Moonjumper finally removed the snow from his face and growled chasing after the kids.

The royal kids ran as fast as they could to get away from Moonjumper. They didn’t care how far in Subcon they had to go as long as they were away from that ghost. As they were running, Vanessa lost her balance and fell on the ground skidding her knee.

“Vanessa!” Snatcher shouted. He went over to her and helped her up. Snatcher saw blood trickle down on her knee, and heard Moonjumper’s laughter. With no time to think he lifted Vanessa piggy back style and started to run away from Moonjumper.

The kids finally lost Moonjumper, for now. Their main concern is finding Hat Kid or Snatcher’s tree home and staying there till it's safe. “My prince? Where are we?” Vanessa asked.

Snatcher looked around the forest, and while he had been at every end of the forest all the snow covering it made the place unrecognizable. “I don’t know? I’ve been all over the forest, but everything is different and I can’t tell.” He explained. Vanessa whimpered as she nuzzled her face behind Snatcher’s head. The former ghost sighed, knowing how much he hates physical contact from Vanessa he just had to save her back there.

Once they were far enough, Snatcher set Vanessa down gently and took a good look at her leg. He saw how bad it was and ripped a piece of his sleeves to use as a makeshift bandage till they got back on Hat’s ship. Snatcher wrapped the cloth around Vanessa’s leg and tied it to make sure it was secure.

“Think you can walk?” Snatcher asked. Vanessa got up and slowly walked, but the pain on her leg made her limp a bit. Snatcher sighed knowing he had to carry again. “Alright climb on.” Snatcher said kneeling down so Vanessa could climb on.

The princess gave a small smile and put her hands around Snatcher’s neck as the latter picked her up and started to walk. “Thanks.” Vanessa whispered.

“Your welcome.” Snatcher replied in a low whisper.

The two continued their walk around Subcon forest being cautious for Moonjumper if he were to surprise them. Vanessa looked up at the trees hoping to see if Hat Kid launched her signal, but the trees were too high to see them. It felt like hours that the two were just walking all around Subcon and couldn’t find Hat Kid or Snatcher’s tree home in sight.

Snatcher sighed in disappointment. He didn’t want to tell Vanessa they were lost otherwise Vanessa would get emotional again, and an emotional Vanessa would bring more attention to Moonjumper. He kept his eyes open for Hat Kid or his tree home. Snatcher even hoped to run into one of his minions, they could help him guide the way, but no minion was in sight.

“Do you think Miss. Hat is looking for us?” Vanessa asked.

Snatcher snapped out of his thoughts when Vanessa spoke. He knew the two were looking for HAt Kid, but was the kid looking for them. “Of course.” Snatcher told her. He wasn’t sure if he was lying or telling the truth, he hoped the truth would give the young princess some hope.

Vanessa sighed in relief. “Back with Moonjumper you didn’t mention her at all, why is that?” She asked.

“The less we tell him about what happened to us, the better. One slip up about the kid, or the Time Pieces and its less of a chance turning us back to normal as well as the kid getting pulled into...whatever Moonjumper wanted to do with us.” He explained.

Vanessa frowned, she didn’t want anything bad happening to Hat Kid. She felt bad for scaring her back in the manor and hearing another nightmare creature lurking in Subcon worried her. Soon she felt Snatcher stop, she looked up and saw they made it to Snatcher’s tree home.

“So this is where you’ve been living since we…” Her voice trailed off as she asked.

Snatcher nodded. “Yep this is my home.” He answered. The two went inside and saw nothing out of place with the former ghost’s home. Snatcher then sat Vanessa down on his chair so she could rest her leg and he could rest his back because it was killing him.

The young prince did some stretches feeling his bones crack, once he felt good he quickly grabbed a bag hidden behind his couch and started to grab books from his shelf. “Why are we grabbing boring books?” Vanessa asked.

“Two things: One, to see if any of these have answers about Moonjumper and two, we don’t know how long will be with kiddo so I need to prepare.” Snatcher explained.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and sat down patiently waiting for Snatcher to get done with his book collecting. Snatcher found a couple of books that seem to fit Moonjumper and placed them in the bag. The former ghost remembered he still had the bag with the Time Piece shards and also put it inside the bigger bag to be safe.

Snatcher zipped up the bag, “Alright, we're packed and ready to go!” Snatcher beamed.

“Oh going somewhere?” The kids flinched and turned to see Moonjumper at the entrance smirking at the kids. “You kids are in such a hurry, leaving your poor friend Moonjumper alone.” The ghost floated closer to the kids, but Snatcher was able to grab Vanessa’s hand and make a break for it.

Before they got away from the tree home Moonjumper used his strings once again and was ready to grab the kids, but soon time slowed down around them.

It was Hat Kid, wearing her Time Stop Hat she grabbed the royal kids and soon teleported back to her ship. Soon the effects of the Time Stop Hat cleared up, leaving Moonjumper confused and frustrated that the kids disappeared.

Hat Kid and the royal kids were safe on Hat Kid’s ship. “It's okay you two, we’re safe.” Hat Kid reassured. The royal kids opened their eyes and saw they were safe and sound. Hat Kid switched back to her regular hat and put her hands to her hips. “Who was that guy? What did you two do to-” Hat Kid was cut off when Vanessa tackled, hugged her and cried into her outfit.

Hat Kid was speechless and hugged the little princess rubbing her back soothing her. The hat wearing child looked up at Snatcher and saw tears streaming down his face. “Kiddo, please don’t look at me like that. I-I’m not crying.” He lied. “I’m-I’m…” Snatcher couldn’t hold it in anymore and ran to Hat Kid and hugged her too.

“It’s alright. I’m here for you two. I’m here.” Hat Kid soothed, shushing them. She held the kids close as they cried into her chest as Hat Kid continued to soothe and say sweet nothings to the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art drawn by Erekio!


	5. Fun After a Long Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! How's everyone's day?  
> Here is the next chapter for you all! Just a cute wholesome chapter! Next chapter might not be for a while as it will be my first time writing about a character I never wrote before. So be patient!
> 
> Enjoy!!

After comforting the royal kids after the incident, Hat Kid now sorted out all the shards of the Time Pieces hoping they could all fit together. Once laying out all the pieces they started to glow and a few of them started to latch on to the other shards. Hat Kid smiled seeing the shards re-attach each other, and once they did attach themselves to the Time Piece.

However, a few of the shards didn’t attach meaning Hat Kid, Snatcher and Vanessa had to go back to Subcon to find the shards. Though, now wasn’t the time with what just happened back there. Hat Kid still wondered who that ghost was and what he wanted with Snatcher and Vanessa? Giving a sigh she put the rest of the Time Piece shards back into the small bag Snatcher carried with him earlier.

The door to Hat Kid’s room opened and Hat Kid turned to see C.C leaving giving a small smile. “How are they?” Hat Kid asked. While she went to fix the Time Piece, C.C decided to check up on the kids. They cried for over an hour and once C.C stepped in she was able to bandage up Vanessa’s leg, and give the kids some hot chocolate.

C.C sighed. “They're finally calm, still shaken up, but they should be fine.” C.C explained. Hat Kid sighed knowing they weren’t fully traumatized. She’d felt bad if Snatcher got traumatized again.

Hat Kid sighed “That’s good.” She replied as she put the broken Time Piece and the shards aside so she can rest her head and think of what to do now. C.C frowned and went over to the hat wearing child and put a paw to her back.

“Somethin’ wrong Sugar?” C.C asked. Hat Kid turned to C.C and explained what happened over at Subcon. 

As she was finishing up finding the shards she could find, she saw Moonjumper float towards Snatcher’s place. She decided to follow the ghost and was horrified to see Moonjumper was harming Snatcher and Vanessa. Luckily she had her Time Stop hat with her to save the kids.

C.C sighed taking all of this in. “I see.” C.C replied. “And this was someone you never met in Subcon?”

Hat Kid nodded. “I don’t know who he was?” Hat Kid replied. “All I know is he wants them.” Hat Kid frowned and turned away from the cat. “I should have never brought them to Subcon.” She lamented. 

C.C put her arm around the kid, and pulled her close. “Oh sugar, it's not your fault.” She reassured her. “You didn’t know there were more horrifying creatures in that forest. I’m sure your BFF could handle them.”

“If only you knew.” Hat Kid thought to herself. Knowing her BFF was horrified at the thing, and Snatcher is usually not afraid of anything.

C.C frowned at seeing Hat Kid feel so guilty and was thinking of something Hat Kid could do to cheer up her “siblings”. “Maybe instead of worrying about it, maybe just spend some time with your brother and sister for a bit.” She suggested. “At least outside of Subcon.”

Hat Kid thought about it for a second. She didn’t want to hold off the Time Piece, and wasn’t sure how long Snatcher and Vanessa wanted to stay as kids. Plus, with Moonjumper on the loose he could find some of the shards himself and it made this harder for the three of them. Though, with how small the shards were and if Hat Kid could keep the Time Piece a secret Moonjumper wouldn’t know anything about it and just ignore it. 

She hoped so.

Hat Kid smiled and thought that if Snatcher and Vanessa were going to be kids here for a while, they definitely needed some new clothes since their prince and princess outfits got ripped, muddy and scuffed up back in Subcon. “Well, there is one thing I’ve been meaning to do since the kids got here.” C.C loosened her hug towards the young girl. “I’ve been meaning to get them some clean clothes and pajamas from the Metro.”

C.C’s eyes widened hearing where Hat Kid was going to go. “The Metro? As in the Metro, the one where Empress tried to kill you?” C.C asked. 

Hat Kid nodded. “I know the Empress is mean, but there are a few cats in the Metro who are nice to me.” She explained.

C.C sighed. “Look I know you made some friends, but the Metro is dangerous since you know what happened and all.” She started. Hat Kid shrugged and nodded knowing what had happened, “but could I at least come with you, just to be safe?” She asked.

“Alright.” Hat Kid replied. C.C smiled and held Hat Kid’s hand ready to teleport to the Metro. “Rumbi!” The rumba that was passing by stopped to a halt. “Keep an eye on the kids for me!” Rumbi beeped showing a heart and thumbs up, making the young girl giggle. With that Hat Kid and C.C teleported to the Metro.

In Hat Kid’s room, Snatcher and Vanessa were sitting at the opposite side of Hat Kid’s bed, their backs away from each other as they slowly drank their hot chocolate. The two were quiet and thinking of the same thing: Moonjumper and what he wanted with them.

Snatcher glanced at Vanessa, who was quiet and staring at her cocoa. The former ghost sighed and put his drink down before sitting next to Vanessa. The princess didn’t notice him come close to her, and Snatcher wasn’t sure if she would want him to put her arm around her.

The former ghost shook his head realizing he was thinking of putting his arm around Vanessa. He’d done it in the past when Vanessa was having a low day, or even on good relaxing days, but doing it now felt weird. Snatcher had to think this through, either he just sat there and waited for Vanessa to notice him to have a conversation, or he needed to be the one to start the conversation and comfort her.

“Peck.” He thought to himself, as he realized what he had to do. Slowly, he put his arm around Vanessa and pulled her close to him.

Vanessa snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Snatcher pulled her close to him. Snatcher was blushing, and glaring at himself for even doing this. “Pr-Luke?” Vanessa asked.

Snatcher’s eyes widened when he heard Vanessa call him by his old name then Prince. “Look, I know what you're thinking, and no it's not meant to be romantic.” He explained. “We’re both in shock with what happened, and frightened. But you look like you need comfort so there.” 

Vanessa blinked at Snatcher’s explanation and gave a small smile. “Thanks.” She replied, closing her eyes and finishing her drink.

“No...problem.” Snatcher trailed off before giving a small smile back to the princess. It went silent again, but this time it was more calming then sad. Snatcher’s eyes went down to her leg, he forgot she got injured during the chase, and was now wrapped in bandages then the sleeve of his prince uniform. “How’s your leg?”

Vanessa looked down at her leg and swinged it a bit. “Still hurts, but not too bad.” She replied.

“That’s good.” He replied.

“But thanks for helping me back there.” 

“Hey, we may not be together, but I’m not having that ghost take over Subcon on my watch!” Snatcher shouted standing up.

“Well, I’m still queen so you mean our watch?” Vanessa corrected. The two glared at each other competitively, before laughing together. From the hot chocolate and Snatcher’s enthusiasm made them cheer up.

After finishing up their hot chocolate Vanessa lied down on Hat Kid’s bed sighing with a smile, before it quickly faded to a frown. “Now what’s wrong?” Snatcher asked.

“I’m bored.” She sighed.

Snatcher looked around the room hoping to find Hat Kid’s art supplies or even games they could play, but couldn’t find anything. Soon he turned behind him and smirked. “I know what we can do.” He said.

“Really? What?” Vanessa asked, turning to Snatcher.

Snatcher smirked, “This!” He shouted and threw a pillow from Hat Kid’s pillow pile at Vanessa’s face. Snatcher laughed as the pillow slid off Vanessa’s face.

“What was that for?!” Vanessa asked. 

“Kiddo has played it before!” Snatcher laughed. Vanessa glared and ended up throwing the pillow back at Snatcher. Snatcher felt the pillow hit him, and he soon grabbed another pillow and threw it at Vanessa who caught it this time and threw it back at Snatcher.

Snatcher dodged the pillow and threw another one at Vanessa who missed it before getting hit with another pillow. Knowing that a pillow fight was happening, Vanessa and Snatcher kept throwing pillows at each other, laughing, missing and getting hit with the pillows in the process.

A bit later, Hat Kid and C.C came back from the Metro, safe and sound. “Thanks for coming with me C.C! The kids are going to love it!” Hat Kid beamed.

C.C chuckled. “Aww shucks. I’ll do anything for you, Sugar.” C.C replied. The two heard the kids laughing in Hat Kid’s room and smiled. “I see their feeling better.” 

Hat Kid giggled. “Yeah. I’ll go check up on them.” Hat Kid said going to her room.

C.C nodded, “I’ll go and cook dinner.” She replied heading towards the kitchen. 

When Hat Kid got to her room she froze in place not because of the pillow that zipped passed her, but at the feathers surrounding the room. The royal kids were still enjoying their pillow fight not caring about the mess they were making. 

Rumbi made his way into his owner’s bed room and froze at the feathers surrounding the room. “Yep, this is the last time I’m leaving them alone on the ship.” She told her rumba. Soon, a pillow came flying towards Hat Kid and hit her straight in the face.

Snatcher and Vanessa gasped, stopping the fight and went over to Hat Kid. “Kiddo, are you okay?” Snatcher asked.

“I’m fine.” Hat Kid replied by removing the pillow from her face, and coughing up a feather. She looked at the kids giving a small glare. Snatcher and Vanessa looked at the pillow in their hands before hiding it behind their backs with a sheepish smile. “Next time you guys have a pillow fight,” she started grabbing the pillow that was thrown at her, “don’t forget to invite me!” She shouted before throwing the pillow at Snatcher. 

Vanessa laughed till Hat Kid found a stray pillow and threw it at her, and soon all three kids were throwing pillows at one another making the mess much bigger than before.

Soon the pillow fight came to an end, and Hat Kid and Rumbi were cleaning up all the feathers off the floor. Vanessa and Snatcher were sitting on the bed watching the two clean the room. “Your right Luke, that was fun!” Vanessa beamed.

“Told you!” Snatcher added.

Hat Kid paused on her cleaning when she saw the royal kids giggling. She smiled and walked over to them, and they stopped laughing seeing the hat child. Hat Kid gave a sigh and smiled at the kids to reassure them, “I’m not mad you guys, don’t worry.” Snatcher and Vanessa sighed in relief. “But, I do have a surprise for you two.”

Snatcher and Vanessa gasped and beamed. “A surprise!?” Vanessa shouted. 

Hat Kid nodded. She grabbed the two bags and handed them to the kids. “Since you guys might be here for a while, I decided to do some shopping and get you guys some new clothes and pajamas for tonight.” She explained.

The royal kids looked in the bag and smiled at their clothes. Knowing from their smiles, Hat Kid knew they loved it. “Could we put it on now?” Vanessa asked.

“Of course!” Hat Kid replied with a smile. “Snatcher you change in here, I’ll take Vanessa to the restroom to change there.” She explained taking Vanessa to the bathroom so she can get changed too.

Hat Kid waited in the living room for the kids to finish changing. Once they came out she smiled seeing them in their new clothes.

Snatcher wore a purple and black diamond patterned sweater vest over a long sleeved grey shirt, black pants and brown shoes.

Vanessa was wearing a green dress with white flowers printed all over it and a pair of green mary janes. 

“What do you two think?” Hat Kid asked.

“I love it!” Vanessa beamed dancing around in her dress. She went up and hugged Hat Kid, who was surprised by the hug.

Hat Kid and Vanessa turned to Snatcher who still hasn’t replied to Hat Kid’s question. “Snatcher, what do you think?” 

Snatcher’s eyes widened hearing that he hadn’t responded to the kid’s question yet. “Well…” He started. Soon Vanessa and Hat Kid were in front of his face waiting on his answer. Snatcher gulped and blushed hard. Peck, they really wanted to hear his answer. “Well, I like it. You have good taste in clothes, kiddo.” Snatcher replied.

Hat Kid smiled and hugged the former ghost. “I knew you cared!” She smiled.

Snatcher blushed in embarrassment. “Don’t think of it as being nice. I just needed to wear something that wasn’t my prince’s uniform.” He said in his defense. Hat Kid turned to Vanessa giving her a smug look, telling her that Snatcher did care for the new outfit a lot, he just said it in his own Snatcher way. 

Vanessa giggled seeing what Hat Kid was trying to tell her. Soon she stopped laughing, hearing her stomach rumble. 

Now it was Hat Kid and Snatcher’s turn to giggle. “Guess someone’s hungry.” Hat Kid pointed out.

Embarrassed, Vanessa chuckled. “Yeah.” She confessed.

Hat Kid chuckled. “Well don’t worry dinner's almost ready!” She reminded the kids. The royal kids smiled and went to the kitchen to get seated for dinner with Hat Kid following behind.

Dinner was pretty surprising tonight, Vanessa ate everything on her plate. Though it was only because lassuanga was one of her favorites when she was alive. It didn’t matter to Hat Kid as she didn’t have to deal with Vanessa being picky or threatening alien food on the child.

After dinner, Hat Kid and the royal kids got cleaned up and got them dressed in their pajamas. Snatcher wore a two piece purple buttoned up pajamas and Vanessa had green pajamas that had a tiara on the shirt and diamonds on the pants, almost like her dress. 

Vanessa came into Hat Kid’s room and was shocked with what she saw. She saw Snatcher in the pillow pile reading what looked to be Hat Kid’s diary. “Is that Miss. Hat’s diary?!” Vanessa asked.

Snatcher chuckled. “Yep. There’s lots of things here we didn’t know about her!” He pointed out.

Vanessa glared and snatched the book from her ex. “Well it's rude to read a girl’s diary!” Vanessa shouted. “Now put it back before she finds out!” 

Too late.

“Is that my dairy?!” Hat Kid asked as she came back after changing into her pajamas. Her pajamas were white with lavender sleeves, and a ring planet with stars and hearts on it. The pants were lavender with stars patterned all over it.

Snatcher snickered as Vanessa stood there shocked as she held the dairy. “Oooh, you're in trouble.” He joked. 

Vanessa glared, “You're the one who read it, Luke!” Vanessa shouted as she punched him in the shoulder.

Hat Kid sighed and took the journal from Vanessa’s hands before putting back in her hidden fort. “One thing you kids should not touch is my diary!” She advised.

“Sorry kiddo.” Snatcher apologized. 

“Well, I never told anyone about my dairy or my fort, but yes it's my personal quarters and no one is allowed in. Got it?” Hat Kid warned. 

“Got it.” Snatcher and Vanessa said at the same time. Hat Kid gave a small smile and ruffled the kids head knowing they are forgiven. Hat Kid was about to call it lights out till she heard Snatcher speak, “Why do you hate singing?” He asked.

Hat Kid froze. “I-I just.” Hat Kid tried to find the words, but nothing was coming out. “I’m just a bad singer.” She said as she shut off the light and went to bed. “Night guys.” 

Snatcher and Vanessa looked at each other and frowned before pulling the blanket close to them. “Night!” They replied back before lying down and hoping to get some sleep. Snatcher, however he couldn’t sleep and looked up at his obligated contract BFF who was already asleep. He sighed and hopefully he could get some sleep despite being worried for his BFF.


	6. Dead Bird Studios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another long fanfic for you all. However, this time I ended up cutting this chapter into two parts. I thought I was going to end up taking a long time for this chapter since I never wrote the bird directors before, but after playing around with an idea, it seemed easy. I did come up with a lot for this chapter, so much so that this chapter could have ended up being over 10 pages. Now I don’t mind writing over 10 page fanfics, but this was probably going to be almost 20 if I did all the ideas for it.
> 
> Just for comfort, I decided to split this chapter into two parts. One because I wasn’t going to write an extremely long fanfic, and two since we’re focusing on the bird director’s it makes a lot of sense to have the first part focusing on one of them and the next one on the other director.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

It was a brand new day and the kids were all enjoying breakfast. As they ate, Hat Kid was thinking of what they can do today besides heading on over to Subcon. She wasn’t sure if the royal kids wanted to do something fun, but after what happened the kids definitely needed some cheering up. Where to go, however, was a problem.

From her knowledge, Hat Kid for sure wasn’t going to take them to the Metro.

Not in a million years!

Hat Kid could take them to Mafia Town, she could introduce them to Mustache Girl, or Mu as she liked to be called and they can spend time together. Though from what she heard from C.C, Mafia has been hunting down Mu, and some still aren’t too pleased with Hat Kid. She didn’t want to bring the royal kids over there as they would get involved with what the Mafia has in store for them.

She could take them to Alpine Skyline, but Hat Kid wasn’t sure if she could deal with Vanessa’s behavior if they went hiking on the mountains. 

That only left Dead Bird Studios. Hat Kid didn’t mind the studio. In fact she had a lot of fun working on the movies with DJ Grooves and Conductor, despite the rivalry between the two. Even though she made DJ win the Bird Movie Awards this year, and Conductor attacked her because of it. After everything, the three finally got along, sort of. Conductor and DJ still have their rivalry, but they still cared for Hat Kid when they found out she lived alone and her family wasn’t around. 

Though, there was this one problem. What did Conductor and DJ Grooves do after the Bird Movie Awards we’re done? Do they go on break? Or, did they make another movie for next year’s Bird Movie Awards?

With that in her mind, she now had to decide between Mafia Town or Dead Bird Studios.

Snatcher paused in the middle of eating and saw Hat Kid thinking, not touching the rest of her breakfast. “Hey kiddo?” Hat Kid snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Snatcher. “You okay? You barely touched breakfast.” He asked.

Hat Kid looked down at her plate and saw she only ate half of her breakfast. “Y-yeah. I’m fine.” She told them. “I’m just thinking about what we should do today.” 

Snatcher and Vanessa looked at one another and back at Hat Kid. “What is our plan today? More Time Piece shard finding?” Snatcher asked.

Hat Kid gave them a smile. “Not really. I figured today let’s do something fun! I can hold off Time Piece shard hunting for one day!” She told them. This gave Snatcher and Vanessa a smile as they wouldn’t run into Moonjumper again.

“What are we doing today?” Vanessa asked.

“Visiting a few friends of mine.” Hat Kid replied.

Snatcher smiled and crossed his arms. “Which friends? I know everyone on the planet is your friend.” Snatcher said, rolling his eyes.

Hat Kid chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. “Not sure, haven’t thought about where yet.” She went back to thinking between visiting Mafia Town or Dead Bird Studios. Hat Kid had to make a flowchart in her head to think where she and the royal kids could go for the day.

It took a minute, and Hat Kid made a good choice on where to go. It was the only place where the kids wouldn’t have to face danger, plus the friends she’ll meet wouldn’t kill her now and also love kids! “Never mind, I know where we’re going, but first finish breakfast and we’ll get going!” 

“Done!” Hat Kid looked at the royal kids who finished their meal quickly so they could spend time with Hat. She was surprised by the kids, as they were raised royal and proper and this wasn’t royal and proper. Hat Kid giggled and smiled seeing the kids were ready to go for the day.

Hat Kid did the dishes and took the royal kids to the machine room. She pointed the telescope towards the entrance of the studio and smiled. “You two ready?” She asked. Snatcher and Vanessa nodded as Hat Kid teleported the three of them to Dead Bird Studios.

The three made it to the studio, with Hat Kid and Vanessa landing on their feet, despite the latter almost losing balance, but Hat Kid made sure she didn’t fall. Snatcher however, still didn’t know how to land and ended up landing on the girls. Hat Kid chuckled, but Vanessa glared at the former ghost.

“Thanks for breaking my fall girls!” Snatcher beamed.

“Don’t mention it.” Vanessa grumbled. She pushed Snatcher off her and Hat Kid and slowly got up. Hat Kid helped Snatcher and Vanessa up and dusted them off. Vanessa looked around the place and was impressed by all the bright lights. “Where are we?”

“My job!” Hat Kid replied with a smile.

Snatcher turned to Hat Kid, surprised. “Wait, you had a job? Before me, your BFF?” He asked, acting hurt. 

Hat Kid nodded. “Yep,.”

Snatcher snickered, “So what was your job, a janitor? Assistant to bring the directors food?”

“An actress!?”

Vanessa smiled joyfully hearing Hat Kid was a star, while Snatcher was flabbergasted over what Hat Kid just told them. “You were a movie star?” Snatcher asked. Hat Kid smiled and went on to explain how she got to do movies for Dead Bird Studios, before heading over to Subcon and meeting Snatcher. She went on to explain the kinds of movies she did, the directors, and who won. Though she did leave out how one of the director’s tried to kill her after the awards. Snatcher chuckled and crossed his arms impressed that Hat Kid had a career before being the hero of the planet.

Just before they were about to go inside a penguin with an afro came out stunned seeing Hat Kid and the royal kids.”Darling!” He shouted.

“DJ!” Hat Kid shouted back. She and DJ Grooves gave a high five, or high flipper in DJ’s case with each other, and it ended up with the two creating a secret handshake.

“I’m so glad you're back! I’ve been wondering where you've been since you said you were continuing your mission!” He said in his loud upbeat voice.

Hat Kid chuckled. “I have, but,” she paused to rub her arm, “got into a bit of a delay.” DJ then turned towards Snatcher and Vanessa realizing what the delay was. The royal kids gave a nervous wave towards the DJ director.

“Why, Darling?” DJ spoke peeking out of his shades. “Who are these little darlings?”

Hat Kid smiled, “DJ these are my siblings; Vanessa and Luke. They’ve been staying on my ship for a couple of days now, hence why I haven’t come to visit.” She lied. However, like she practiced she kept a straight face, hoping DJ will believe her.

She was relieved when DJ did believe her and ruffled the kids heads. “Well, I see the resemblance! Both have that smile like you have, darling!” He commented. Vanessa smiled blushing a bit at the compliment, while Snatcher smiled nervously.

Hat Kid chuckled. “They sure do.” She said smiling nervously. It surprised Hat Kid, DJ didn’t know that she was acting and Snatcher and Vanessa weren’t really her siblings. However, if DJ believed it, that was fine though she did want to tell someone the truth about them.

“Well, why don’t you three come on and we can continue talking there.” DJ said. Hat, Snatcher and Vanessa followed the moon penguin director inside the studio.

The inside of Dead Bird Studios was relaxing then it was when Hat Kid arrived. Many of the Moon Penguins and Express Owls were talking and getting along like there was no feud between them. Hat Kid rubbed her eyes to make sure she was at the right to studio or if the Time Piece that broke caused some weird Time fixation.

“Everyone is so peaceful.” Hat Kid noted. “Last time I was here, you and Conductor were arguing over who was going to win the award.”

DJ laughed. “Well something you don’t know darling, after the awards are over is when the studio is at peace. Until next year’s award ceremony and then it's back to square one!” He explained.

“Which is when?” Vanessa asked, curious but interested in the feud.

DJ shrugged. “Whenever, sometimes in a month or two. The longest we had was 6 months.” DJ Grooves replied.

“That’s interesting.” Snatcher noted.

“So you and Conductor don’t fight?” Hat Kid asked.

DJ laughed. “Oh darling, Conductor and I have always fought even when the rest of the cast and crew are on break.” He replied.

Hat Kid sighed. “Of course.” She added. She knew of Conductor’s personality and even if someone tried to force them or ask peacefully Conductor would not make peace with DJ Grooves. Heck even Hat Kid tried after her battle with Conductor. Though she shouldn’t blame it all on Conductor, Hat Kid wasn’t even sure if DJ would also accept the peace treaty as well.

Speaking of Conductor, Hat Kid didn’t see him anywhere in the studio. “Where’s Conductor anyways?” Hat Kid asked.

“Traveling, he does it every time we go on break. He uses his train and travels all over, stays in one place for a month and leaves again till the announcement of the next awards and then comes back here and we end up feuding again.” DJ Grooves explained.

Hat Kid nodded, believing everything DJ said. “So Conductor left for a bit?” Hat Kid asked.

“Not yet, he’s leaving soon.” DJ reminded her. Hat Kid nodded, she wished to see Conductor as well before he left. Vanessa and Snatcher saw Hat Kid’s expression and looked at each other both giving a smile as they both had a plan. “Well we can talk more in my quarters darling.” DJ yelled as he left for his part of the studio.

Hat Kid was just about to follow DJ, but she saw Vanessa and Snatcher sneaking away from her. Glaring, she grabbed the two and started to drag them to DJ’s office. “Oh no you two. You're not sneaking off on my watch!” She scolded. Vanessa and Snatcher groaned as Hat Kid dragged them to DJ Grooves’s quarters.

Once they got there, Hat Kid and the royal kids sat down at a desk as DJ sat on his own chair facing the three kids. “So what brings you and your family here?” DJ asked.

“It's just me and my siblings here.” Hat Kid told him. “I just thought of taking them around the planet to meet up with my friends.” She explained. As she Snatcher and Vanessa smiled and nodded to agree with Hat Kid’s statement.

DJ chuckled and smiled. “Well I hope they’ve been enjoying their stay here.”

“Oh, they have!” Hat Kid replied. “A few bumps here and there, but so far so good.” 

“Yep!” Vanessa added.

“So what about your parents?” DJ asked.

Hat Kid’s eyes widen. She never told anyone about the fate of her parents. Quickly, she had to think of something, something that DJ would believe in and hoped he didn’t ask anymore questions. “Well, my parents had to be called on an important mission, and since no one was around to watch my little brother and sister. My parents had to find me in space to teleport them over here.” She lied. Hat Kid hoped DJ believed it, and it wasn’t helping as Snatcher and Vanessa nodded smiling like her.

“Well, why couldn’t the kids use their spaceship to fly over and find you?” DJ asked again.

“Knew it.” Hat Kid thought. More questions and more “answers” to give. “Well, my siblings haven’t gotten their license to pilot the ship yet. They're still in training.”

DJ then turned to the royal kids. “It's true!” Snatcher replied, adding on to the lie. “Flying those things are hard.”

DJ smiled and ruffled Snatcher’s head. “Well don’t worry darling’s little brother, you’ll be flying those ships in no time!” He reassured Snatcher..

Snatcher chuckled. “T-thanks.” He replied.

“Well.” DJ started as he clapped his flippers. “Since you're here darling, why don’t we talk about future movie ideas that will help me win next year’s award!” He beamed.

This surprised Hat Kid and the royal kids. “Aren’t you guys on break?” Hat Kid asked.

“Of course we are!” DJ answered. “That doesn’t mean we can talk about the ideas I have.” He then placed a stack of scripts and movie ideas on the table. The pile was so big, the kids couldn’t see DJ anymore. 

“This is more than the books I have back home!” Snatcher commented.

Hat Kid was in shock that the Moon Penguin of a director came up with so many movie ideas. “DJ, did you come up with all this before the Bird Movie Awards or after?” Hat Kid asked.

“Which Bird Movie Award?” DJ asked, peaking out of his shades.

Hat Kid’s expression dropped. “You mean to tell me you had these ideas since you became a director?” She questioned.

“Why darling!” DJ beamed putting his hands together. “You're so smart! I’ve had these ideas for a while, some I used, some I haven’t, and some well I came up with in between!” He explained.

“So.” Vanessa started grabbing a script. “We’re going through all of this?”

DJ chuckled. “Not really, I just need to know which idea sounds better so it can be a winner for next year!”

Vanessa and Snatcher glared turning to Hat Kid, who chuckled nervously. “I made the wrong mistake coming here.” She thought to herself.

For the next hour or so, DJ went through all of his movie ideas, explaining the plot and such. All Hat Kid, Vanessa and Snatcher had to do was give their opinion if it would sound good or not. It was hard for Vanessa and Snatcher, mainly Vanessa to come up with an opinion due to the fact that movies were rare in Subcon during their time. Snatcher was able to come up with an opinion on some movies, thanks to once being an active soul stealing ghost, so he was able to come up with his opinions on some.

However, the two royals started to get bored, and Hat Kid was ready to fall asleep. Since DJ Grooves kept on talking, Snatcher and Vanessa smirked ready to ditch this place and look around the studio. Slowly, they got out of their seat and quietly left the office. DJ or Hat Kid didn’t notice and soon Snatcher and Vanessa left DJ’s part of the studio.

Vanessa sighed in relief. “Finally we got out of there!” She shouted.

“I thought the more time we were there, we would eventually become ghosts again!” Snatcher agreed in response.

“Now what do we do as we wait?” Vanessa asked.

“Easy, we find this Conductor and tell him kiddo wants to see him before he leaves.” Snatcher explained.

“How do we find him? He could have left at this point!” Vanessa reminded him.

Snatcher thought about it for a bit and went to look around for someone who had answers about Conductor’s wearabouts. Out of all the birds who were busy talking and being buddy, buddy with one another, he found one in the front desk reading a magazine. “Excuse me, sir?” Snatcher asked. The bird looked at the young kids, peeking from the magazine. “Um, where exactly is the station to where Conductor’s train is?”

The bird put the magazine down and faced the two kids. “Why do you ask?” The bird asked getting close to the former ghost.

“Well, um…” Snatcher stuttered. He wished he was a ghost again, so it would be easier to take his soul, but being a kid again he forgot how nervous he got when answering questions.

Luckily for him, Vanessa was able to answer. “We just have a question for him. We’re family towards Hat Kid, the star with the hat?” She told the bird.

The bird thought for a second and remembered. “Oh the lassie! Well, the train station isn’t too far from the studio, but you better hurry, Conductor leaves in 5 minutes.” He explained to the kids.

“Thank you.” Vanessa replied, giving a smile. She grabbed Snatcher’s hand and dragged him outside of the studio. They looked around and smiled seeing a train station nearby. Still holding Snatcher’s hand, she ran towards the station, but stopped seeing so many people and birds boarding the train. “Great, how do we find him now!” Complained Vanessa.

Snatcher looked around, and came up with an idea. “Stay quiet and follow me.” He whispered. Now it was his turn to grab Vanessa’s hand, and while they didn’t run, they slowly and quietly went inside the train to look for Conductor.

Inside the train was more crowded than it was outside, with that it was easier to sneak by without trying to get caught. “Alright, now how are we going to find the Conductor and what he looks like?” Vanessa asked.

“Don’t worry I know what he looks like.” Snatcher reminded her. The two walked towards the back of the train hoping to find the director there. However, they couldn’t find the director in the first wagon of the train..

Vanessa gulped and held on to Snatcher tight. “Luke, where are we now?” Vanessa asked.

“On the train.” Snatcher answered.

Vanessa glared. “I know we’re on a train, but what part of the train!?” She questioned. Soon, a luggage fell in front of them making the young princess yelp and jumped on Snatcher’s back. The former ghost grunted as the young girl climbed on him, which made both kids fall.

Out from the luggage were three black cats, in masks. Snatcher recognized them and glared. These cats were from an organization called the Nyakuza. They’ve dropped by Subcon a few times, mostly just to fool around or look for some riches from the manor, but Snatcher was able to scare them off or take a few souls from them if any of Nyakuza got a bit wordy at him.

“Next time, we sneak on board we’re wearing disguises.” One Nyakuza cat said, dizzy from the fall.

The other Nyakuza cat with an eye patch glared and shook the smaller member. “Oh relax, Sumi. We didn’t get hit that hard!” He shouted.

Sumi mewled and looked down. “Well it did hurt.”

The third member, who was much smaller than the two got up and froze seeing Snatcher and Vanessa. “Uh guys.” The third member said. 

The two cats turned to their smallest member, “What Coal?” They both asked. Coal gulped and pointed at the royal kids.

“Uh hello there.” Vanessa said, waving to the cats.

The three Nyakuza members faced the young kids and soon Sumi got nervous. “Oh great, what do we do now Meowjima?” Sumi whispered to the cat with the eye patch.

“Act natural. If we don’t say much they won’t expect a thing.” Meowjima whispered back. Sumi and Coal nodded and faced the royal kids with a smile. “Why hello there little princess.” 

Vanessa giggled at the nickname, but Snatcher glared. He knew these cats are nothing but trouble and were planning something. He could smell it. “Hello adorable little kitties.” Vanessa replied.

“Vanessa.” Snatcher whispered. “Be careful, these cats are dangerous.”

Vanessa glared at Snatcher and turned back towards the cats. “What brings you here on the train?” Vanessa asked the Nyakuza cats and ignored Snatcher’s warning. Snatcher groaned, shaking his head.

“Oh you know a vacation, we need a break from our boss.” Sumi told the young girl.

Coal turned to Sumi, “Wait, aren’t we here to steal from the passengers?” Coal asked.

Meowjima kicked the smaller cat. “Shut up.” He growled.

“Aha!” Snatcher shouted. “I knew it! I know all about your little gang, Nyakuza!” 

The three cats smirked and pulled out their bats. “So you do know about us.” Sumi said.

Vanessa whimpered, as Snatcher put his arm in front of her to protect her. “I do.”

“Luke, who are they?” Vanessa asked, scared over what she thought were cute little cats.

The three cats then jumped, as Vanessa cried in fear, but Snatcher hugged her to protect her. However, he didn’t feel a claw on them. Instead the cats jumped towards the door and closed it, locking it from the other side.

“Hey!” Snatcher shouted. He tried going to the door, but couldn’t open it. “H-help! Someone! Were locked in here!” Snatcher yelled hoping any of the passengers would hear them. Things got worse when the train started to move and left the station with three evil cats and two kids locked inside a wagon.

Meanwhile, back at Dead Bird Studios. DJ finally got done with the first pile of movie scripts. He would have gone through more, but he was hungry and needed to relax his voice for a bit. “Well I guess that’s enough for the day! Thanks for the help darling!” DJ beamed. He didn’t hear Hat Kid’s reply and when he went to check he saw the young girl was asleep. Taking a deep breath, DJ decided to wake up the child. “KID!” DJ shouted. Hat Kid jolted awake falling from her seat. She groaned and rubbed her head. “Oops, sorry darling.” He apologized.

“Don’t worry DJ. Your fine.” Hat Kid reassured him. She gave a yawn as she got back up, putting on her signature hat. “We should get going. Come on…” Hat Kid paused when she looked to see the seats Vanessa and Snatcher were sitting on we're now empty. “Uh DJ? Did you see where the kids went?” 

DJ looked up from the stack of papers and saw the empty seats. “Nope, I was busy talking about my ideas.” He replied.

Hat Kid started to panic, she didn’t know why, but she got this feeling in her stomach that something happened to Snatcher and Vanessa. “Oh peck.” She whispered.


	7. Train Trouble 2.0 Electric Boogaloo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening or Morning! Depending where you are in the world!
> 
> Here is the next chapter or basically, Chapter 6 part 2. Yes this here was supposed to be part of Chapter 6, but I had too many ideas that I needed to cut the chapter into two parts.
> 
> However, the good news of this chapter craziness ensues as well as two kids fighting the Nyakuza.
> 
> Also thank my good friend, ReaderDragon for the title of this chapter! Well we both did. I came up with the first half and they added the second half, which made me like the title even more. Thanks buddy!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!

Panic was happening aboard the Owl Express, the Nyakuza held everyone on the train up, taking all their stuff or turning everyone into pons. Some of the birds hid under their seats to avoid the vicious cats, some tried to run as far away from the Nyakuza as possible, but that was hard as they were on a moving train. Conductor was hiding with a few owls shaking in fear. He tried to stop the cats with his knives, but no luck.

The Conductor had to wait for the Nyakuza to go to another part of the train so he could make an emergency call for help. The Nyakuza gathered the last of the stuff they needed to steal, and headed on to the next kart. Finally, Conductor had his chance and made it towards the emergency phone.

Back at Dead Bird Studios, Hat Kid, DJ, and every bird that was there were looking high and low for Snatcher and Vanessa. Hat Kid was worried at what could have happened to the Royal Kids; she hoped they were fine, and didn’t separate. Hat Kid really hoped Snatcher and Vanessa didn’t split up because she’d give the kids one peck of a scolding.

“We looked everywhere kid!” An owl exclaimed as he and DJ Grooves came towards Hat Kid. “We checked Conductor’s quarters.” 

“And we checked my part of the studio too.” DJ Grooves added.

Hat Kid sighed. “Where can they be?!” She groaned. DJ frowned seeing the young girl in distress, and put his flipper on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry darling, we’ll find them.” DJ reassures her. Hat Kid gave a small smile, hoping she could find the royal kids before they could get themselves into trouble. As everyone kept looking, a phone rang, stopping everyone in their search.

The owls started mumbling wondering who would get the phone. “It’s not me.” One owl said.

“Well, I’m not going to answer it either!” The other owl said back.

“W-what’s going on?” Hat Kid asked.

One of the owls, who looked like a scientist turned towards the hat wearing child. “That’s Conductor’s emergency call. Something’s happening on his train.” He explained.

This clicked in Hat Kid’s brain. If Snatcher and Vanessa weren’t here, they would be on Conductor’s train. Hat Kid was relieved, but also concerned that if something was going on Conductor’s train it’s not good news. Hat Kid went over to the phone and answered it, “H-hello.”

“La-lassie?”

“Conductor! What’s going on?” Hat Kid asked.

Hat Kid heard Conductor sigh on the phone as well as the screams of passengers on board the train. “It's a disaster, lassie!” He shouted. “These peck neck cats, snuck on board me train and are causing a ruckus!”

“Peck neck cats?” Hat Kid asked. She only knew of two cats who caused her trouble: The Nyakuza, which she hoped wasn’t the case or the Lazy Paw gang. “Which peck neck cats?” She asked again. If Conductor were here, he’d be frightened over the glare that was on Hat Kid’s face. DJ Grooves was horrified tha Hat Kid said peck neck twice.

“Well their black cats, and wear masks.” Conductor explained, giving the description of the Nyakuza. “Why?” He asked.

Hat Kid sighed rubbing her temple. “Called it.” She mumbled. Now she had to ask Conductor the next question, the one she should have asked first. “Okay, did you see two little kids get on board the train?”

“Two kids?” Conductor asked. “No, what do they look like?”

“There is a boy and a girl. The boy looks like me, but has short hair and golden eyes. The girl has long blonde hair and has blue eyes like me.” She explained giving detail on Snatcher and Vanessa. “I brought them with me to the studio hoping to see you and DJ, but now they're gone. We think they board the train.”

Conductor was about to answer, but heard banging on the door. He turned and saw a little boy locked in one of the karts of the train. Conductor chuckled nervously.

Hat Kid heard the chuckle and glared. Conductor found them, and what’s worse the Nyakuza was on that train. “Conductor, if the Nyakuza gets a hold of these kids I swear I’m gonna-“

Conductor froze as he heard Hat Kid shout lots of profanity at him, then DJ Grooves and some birds holding the kid down to keep her calm. “Lassie! Lassie calm down! I’ll keep the lad and lassie safe!”

“You better Conductor!” Hat Kid shouted back. “Because if anything happens to them I’m so going to-“

“Okay okay lassie! Sheesh you sound like my ma.” Conductor replied, cutting the young child off to keep her from being a big mouth like him. He hung up the phone and sighed knowing he got an earful from a child. He stood there for a few minutes to calm down, and once he decided to unlock the royal kids from the room. However, Conductor paused seeing the door was destroyed and the kids were nowhere to be seen.

“Oh peck.” He whispered, knowing Hat Kid would not be happy that he lost the kids.

While Hat Kid was on the call with Conductor, Snatcher was still trying to get the door open. Vanessa, crosses her arms leaning on the wall watching the former soul snatching ghost trying to break open the door. The former ghost was tired trying to break the door down, but had to stop the Nyakuza from wreaking havoc and to escape the train.

After what appeared to be the hundredth time of trying to break the door, Snatcher turned towards Vanessa with a glare. “Vanessa, stop standing there and give me a hand!” Snatcher shouted.

Vanessa smirked. “Did I hear that correctly?” She asked. “My prince, the soul stealing ghost, Snatcher asking his princess for help?” She continued in a smug tone.

Snatcher glared at the young princess. “Quit it and help me!” He snapped back. Vanessa giggled and soon put her hands on the door and tried to use her ice magic on it. As she did small ice crystals started to form on the door knob. A loud crack was heard and the door knob fell.

Vanessa stepped back, horrified that she made things worse. “Sorry.” She apologized, now frightened Snatcher would snap on her.

“Why are you sorry?” He questioned. Vanessa was confused. “This is what I needed you to do.” He stated. Soon he rammed the door once more and it opened. “See.”

Vanessa blinked and looked at Snatcher. She gave a small smile seeing her ice magic did some good for once. Vanessa then felt Snatcher grab her hand and started to drag her to the next cart.

“Where are we going?” Vanessa asked.

“Fighting the Nyakuza!” Snatcher revealed.

“What!?” Vanessa shouted as she released her hand from Snatcher’s. “Are you crazy! Those cats are dangerous!”

Snatcher chuckled. “I know.” He revealed.

“So why are we fighting them if they are dangerous?”

Snatcher pointed to the window of the train. Vanessa looked out the window and saw the train was moving, moving far away from the studio. Vanessa gulped knowing Hat Kid would or is having an aneurysm by now.

“Either we stay on this train and do nothing, or we do something.” Snatcher told her.

To keep herself calm she sighed and faced Snatcher with her arms crossed. “So how are we going to fight them?” She asked.

Snatcher smiled seeing his ex following his plans. “Well for how, that’s easy.” He said snapping his fingers showing a small blue flame. “We have powers Vanessa, we can use them against those felines.”

Vanessa looked at her hands and frowned. She turned towards where the cabin where they broke out from and remembered her ice broke the door. “I-I don’t know if I can fight.” She shuddered.

Snatcher flinched in shocked. Was he hearing her just now? “Vanessa,” he started putting his hands on her shoulder. “I’ve seen what your ice powers can do!” He exclaimed. Vanessa looked up at her ex prince, giving him a look to tell him that her ice powers caused damage and death. Snatcher realized what he said and chuckled nervously as he had to rephrase what he said. “W-what I mean is.” 

Vanessa covered his mouth shutting him up before he made things worse. She glared at the prince, who chuckled nervously through Vanessa’s hand. Vanessa then removed her hand and turned away from Snatcher.

Snatcher rubbed the back of his neck and had to think what were the right words to tell Vanessa without reminding her about her past. “ Look I know your ice powers have done...a lot.” He paused hoping Vanessa didn’t smack him. After a moment, he sighed in relief and looked sympathetic towards the young princess, “but I know your powers are strong enough to fight against these felines!”

Vanessa sighed. “But what if I kill them or worse destroy this entire train!” She trembled.

The former prince frowned, seeing the young princess realizing that her actions in the past did have consequences. He didn’t realize now it finally got to her. At this point, he would have scolded her and yelled at her, but with the train in danger, he pushed it aside for now. Snatcher put his hands on Vanessa’s shoulder, making her look up at him.

“Don’t worry I’m right here.” Snatcher reassured her. “If you're about to go off the handle, I’ll stop you before you do.”

“Promise?” Vanessa asked.

Snatcher paused feeling a bit tense. He remembered when he made a promise to Vanessa, things went terribly wrong. Hearing her say those words again scared him. If he promised to her things were bound to go wrong. Though he had no other choice, sure he didn’t want the train to end up like Subcon, but he knew Vanessa’s powers were strong enough to take down three cats. Even before the ice blast on Subcon.

“I promise.” Snatcher said. Vanessa smiled, and then gave a determined look.

“Well come on Luke! We got some cat criminals to stop!” She yelled, marching towards the part of the train where the Nyakuza were. Snatcher chuckled remembering that determination from long ago, and followed the princess.

The Nyakuza put the last of their remaining goods into a bag and laughed as they pulled off a successful heist. “Wouldn’t the boss be proud of us now!” Sumi beamed as he played with a golden necklace.

Coal laughed. “Yeah, no more boss throwing us around like a rag doll!” He added.

Sumi then grabbed the bag of goods. “Quick let’s leave the train before-” He paused seeing the train was moving and that they were far away from the station, and didn't know where the train would stop. Sumi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. “Guess we have to wait till the train stops then.”

“Or until we kick your sorry butts!” Snatcher remarked. The Nyakuza turned to see Snatcher and Vanessa standing there determined to fight these felines.

Sumi and Coal gulped. Meowjima was shocked to see the kids had escaped from the locked door. “How’d you escape!?” Meowjima asked.

“That’s none of your business you pussy cats!” Vanessa shouted back.

Snatcher gave a gasp. “Why princess, I never heard such language!” He teased.

Vanessa smiled proudly. “Well pardon my language my prince, but these rascals have been bothering our trip.” She teased as well, giving a proper accent. The kids laughed, making the Nyakuza glare.

“Are you trying to fight us?” Coal asked.

Snatcher and Vanessa gave each other a smug look. “Maybe.” They both replied.

Sumi glared and grabbed his bat, and tried to swing it at the royal kids. Snatcher and Vanessa jumped out of the way, and Snatcher went to launch one of his fire attacks towards the cats only to launch a small blue flame. The Nyakuza looked at the small blue flame, as Sumi put it out with his bat and glared at the young boy.

Snatcher glared seeing his fire powers are still weak. “Why can’t my fire powers work!”

“Look out!” Vanessa warned, pushing Snatcher out of the way as Coal tried to swipe his claws at the young boy. Vanessa’s hands glowed blue and a snowball formed in her hands as she threw it at the cat. Vanessa laughed seeing she still had her powers. Snowballs were better than a small ember of flames that can be easily put out.

Snatcher looked at Vanessa with a smirk on his face. “I told ya, you had it in you.” He commented, making the princess smile. Vanessa giggled at Snatcher’s comment. Snatcher then grabbed Vanessa and the two moved out of the way when Sumi swinged his bat at the kids.

Vanessa made another snowball and threw it at the cat, only for Sumi to use his baseball bat to swing it away. He snickered, making the kids realize that snowballs may not be the best idea after all. “Do we run now?” Vanessa asked.

Snatcher was about to speak, but a familiar bird cut him off. “Not yet lassie!” Conductor shouted. The royal kids turned to the director owl, who had knives in his hands. “You peck necks, messed with the wrong train!” He growled. He then launched his knives towards the cats, who missed all of them. 

Meowjima glared. “My turn!” He shouted, throwing a baseball bat at Conductor. The director owl ducked, and smirked at the cats.

“Ya missed!” He shouted.

“Did I?” Meowjima asked.

Conductor tilted his head wondering what the cat meant. Till Snatcher pointed above the conductor. Conductor looked up and saw Meowjima threw the bat at some luggage that was above the bird. Soon all the luggage fell on top of the bird. “I’m okay!” He shouted.

“Now we run.” Snatcher spoke up, as he took Vanessa’s hand and took her back to the room they were once locked in. The Nyakuza glared and went after the duo, hoping to catch them and bring them to their boss. 

Snatcher and Vanessa ran as fast as their legs could take them, dodging from side to side as the cats tried to swipe at them. At times Vanessa would make a snowball to slow them down, but they either missed, swat or the lucky chance they got hit, it got them angry.

Snatcher glared seeing Vanessa making snowballs again and again. “Think you can do more than snowballs?” He asked.

“No! I’m not risking destroying this train!” Vanessa replied. She then shrieked when the Nyakuza tried to swipe at her only for Snatcher to hold her close to him. The two looked at each other in shock before continuing to run again. They ran through a few more train carts till they skidded to a halt and saw they were at the caboose. “Now what?” She asked. She didn’t hear Snatcher’s response for a while, then soon saw he wasn’t next to her. She looked around, and gasped.

Snatcher was held by Meowjima as Coal and Sumi snickered with their bats in hand. The young prince struggled to get out of the cat’s grasp, but Meowjima held him tight. “Luke!” She shouted. Vanessa’s hands glowed blue as she was ready to launch another snowball at him.

Peg one more snowball, and the boy gets it!” Meowjima growled as he pointed his claw at Snatcher’s neck. Vanessa looked in horror knowing Snatcher’s fate was on the line, and put her hand down in defeat.

Meowjima snickered and let his hand down, sparing the young prince for now. “So what do we do with little Miss. Snowflake?” Sumi asked. Meowjima looked at the young princess, who shivered in fear what the cats were going to do with her. 

“Well we're on a moving train. Why not throw these brats overboard for causing us some trouble.” Meowjima suggested.

Sumi and Coal looked at each other and snickered. “I like that idea.” Coal agreed.

“I’ll do the honors.” Sumi stepped in as he walked towards Vanessa.

Snatcher growled and tried to break free. “Don’t you dare touch her! I’m warning you!”

The Nyakuza laughed ignoring the former ghost’s threat. Vanessa had nowhere to run and cried seeing this was it. Sumi was ready to grab her, as Vanessa braced herself. However, she didn’t feel herself being grabbed.

Soon an umbrella swatted Sumi out of the train, making Vanessa look up to see Sumi fly away. Then Coal was next to be blasted out of the train, which left Meowjima behind. He looked around for who threw his team members overboard. Meowjima then heard someone clear their throat and slowly turned, and gave a sheepish smile.

“Hat Kid-chan-ahh!” Meowjima screamed as Hat Kid swatted him off the train, as he dropped Snatcher as he blasted off after his team mates.

Vanessa helped Snatcher up as they looked up at Hat Kid who put her umbrella away. “You kids okay?” Hat Kid asked. Vanessa teared up and ran to Hat Kid giving her a hug. Hat Kid lost balance and landed on her bottom. She was shocked, but gave a small smile to see Vanessa and Snatcher was all right.

“Kiddo!” Snatcher shouted as he hugged Hat Kid as well. Hat Kid was shocked over the fact Snatcher hugged her once again. Hat Kid gave a smile and hugged the two kids close to her knowing they were alright. She’ll scold them later for running off, but was glad they were alright.

Conductor came running towards the kids and went to catch his breath. He finally got out of the luggage pile, after some help from the owls. “Don’t worry lad and laddie! I’m here to rescue you!” He shouted. Conductor paused seeing Hat Kid with the kids. “Oh lassie you're here!”

Hat Kid got up holding the two kids in her arms. “Yeah, I teleported myself here after being calm from our phone call.” She explained. Being held by some owls and moon penguins for over five minutes was the worst five minutes of her life, knowing Snatcher and Vanessa were in danger. “Don’t worry Conductor I stopped the Nyakuza, and their blasted off the train!”

Conductor sighed. “Thanks lassie.” He then turned to the royal kids. “So who is the young lad and lass?”

Hat Kid put the kids down, and held their shoulders. “This is Luke and Vanessa. My little brother and sister.” She said introducing them.

Conductor looked down at the kids, Vanessa was shy towards the Conductor, but Snatcher stood there proudly at the man. He chuckled, “I can see the resemblance lassie.” He commented. “They look just like you.”

Hat Kid blushed and chuckled nervously. Did Snatcher and Vanessa really look like her? “W-well Conductor we better get going,” she paused as she pulled the royal kids close to her, “because we're going to have a long talk.” she continued as her voice lowered, giving a creepy smug smile. Snatcher and Vanessa chuckled nervously knowing they were going to be in big trouble. 

The three kids then teleported back onto the ship. She grabbed the two kids and took them to her room. Hat Kid pointed at the bed and Snatcher and Vanessa sat on the bed. “What. We’re. You. Two. Thinking?” Hat Kid asked, glaring at the royal kids. Vanessa and Snatcher were silent, not wanting to respond to Hat Kid’s question. “Do you know how worried I was? You guys think because you may be little kids again, but are older than me in a sense that you can just run off like that? I looked everywhere for you guys, and I was worried something happened! To make matters worse! The Nyakuza was on that train! Do you know how dangerous those guys are?!”

Snatcher was surprised seeing Hat Kid ramble on like this? He’d never heard someone speak to him like this since, well, his own parents. Though he understood why Hat Kid was acting like this. He would too if the roles were switched.

Hat Kid paused as she tried to calm down. “Look. I don’t mind you two going off on an adventure. You guys ran off without telling me, and I was scared something happened to you guys.” She explained in a calm tone.

“A-are.” Vanessa spoke up nervously. Hat Kid turned to the young princess, “we in trouble?” She asked.

Hat Kid sighed. This would be the part where she would say, yes, but with the long day they had plus they weren’t hurt she decided to let them off. “How about a warning for today.” Snatcher and Vanessa sighed in relief seeing they weren’t in trouble. “Just next time, tell me if you want to run off and do something.” She reminded them.

“We will.” Snatcher promised.

“We promise!” Vanessa added.

Hat Kid smiled. “Good.” She replied hugging the royal kids once more. Snatcher and Vanessa smiled and hugged Hat Kid back.


	8. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher still thinks of that night when he read Hat Kid’s diary and finds out she doesn’t like singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter for you all!
> 
> Sorry if you guys waited long for this. I started working last week, and I’d come home tired or with no energy to work on stories for you all. Thankfully, I have the energy to work on ideas for the upcoming chapters and stories I have for you all, and oh boy this story is going to have so much coming for it!! Trust me you’ll love it!!
> 
> Today’s chapter is learning a bit about Hat Kid! These are some head canons I have saved up and are used for my AU’s. I also added in a song from one of my favorite childhood movies into this chapter because as the title of the chapter says, yes there will be singing!
> 
> Also there’s a big twist at the end of this chapter!
> 
> Thank you ReaderDragon for being my Beta Reader.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Since that night Snatcher read Hat Kid’s journal, he realized that he didn’t know much about the kid since she landed in his forest, stole her soul, made her do all those contracts, and tried to kill her. Basically, Hat Kid was a complete mystery to him. From where she lived to if she had a family waiting for her back home. Snatcher wanted to ask her, but he would stop himself due to why he wanted to ask the kid about her past, if she didn’t talk about it then the kid lived a good life to wherever planet in space she lived in.

Right?

Though a part of Snatcher did wonder why Hat Kid was so quiet about her past.

It was another relaxing day on the ship and Snatcher saw Hat Kid and Vanessa drawing pictures in the main lobby of the ship. The former ghost was surprised that Hat Kid went from having nightmares of Vanessa, to befriending her, as well as seeing Vanessa being kind and friendly to her back. He didn’t want to believe it at first, and thought this was all an act, but when he looked into Vanessa’s eyes it was genuine kindness and friendliness. 

Hat Kid looked up from her drawing and smiled waving at Snatcher. “Hey Snatcher, come on over here and join us!” She called out to the former ghost. Snatcher walked on over to the girls and sat down between them. “Want to draw with us?” Hat Kid asked, holding up a few pieces of paper. 

Snatcher shrugged. “Sure.” He replied. He didn’t have anything to do, just read his books or the kid’s or even help Cooking Cat, but she wasn’t here yet. Hat Kid handed Snatcher some paper and the crayons. Snatcher hadn’t drawn in a long time, but grabbed a purple crayon and started to draw himself. He paused drawing as he looked over to Vanessa’s drawing.

The young princess was drawing herself, Snatcher and Hat Kid smiling together. He then looked at her other drawing and saw Vanessa drew Hat Kid in her princess dress with stars and snowflakes in the background. Vanessa turned to Snatcher, before blushing in embarrassment and went back to drawing her picture. Snatcher chuckled and continued his drawing.

“What’s so funny?” Vanessa asked, glaring at the young prince.

Snatcher chuckled. “Nothing.” He replied in a sing-song voice. Vanessa glared and continued with her drawing while keeping her eyes on the young prince. Hat Kid chuckled and continued working on her drawing. Snatcher rolled his eyes and continued drawing too. Minutes into drawing, he and Vanessa stopped when they heard Hat Kid humming as she colored in her drawing.

The humming then turned to her singing “la la de la.” Sure kids do that when they're focusing on drawing, but it surprised the royal kids as they read her diary saying she hates singing.

“I thought you hated singing?” Vanessa pointed out loud. Hat Kid stopped singing, and covered her mouth blushing red in embarrassment. Hat Kid glanced at the princess and Snatcher before grabbing her drawings and running to her room. “Was it something I said?” Vanessa asked, feeling guilty that she brought up Hat Kid’s singing.

Snatcher shook his head. “No, it's been bothering me too Van.” He answered. Vanessa sighed feeling relieved she’s not alone on this.

“Why doesn’t she like singing?” Vanessa asked.

“I don’t know?” Snatcher answered. “I only know about her Time Pieces, she’s from another planet, and that’s about it. We know nothing about her!” He complained.

“Did she tell you anything about her?” Vanessa asked again. Snatcher looked at his ex, and frowned, shaking his head. The young princess was surprised Snatcher didn’t know much of Hat Kid despite Hat Kid calling Snatcher her BFF. Vanessa sighs, “Such a shame, you two are BFF’s and she didn’t tell you everything about her.” She continued with a smirk in her face.

Snatcher narrowed his eyes at Vanessa. “What do you mean?”

Vanessa gave a slight chuckle. “Remember, I told you about myself when we were still alive? Before all this.” Snatcher nodded in reply. “See, we were best friends before becoming a couple and we told everything about each other.” She explained.

Snatcher knew Vanessa was right, heck he didn’t tell much of his life to Hat Kid, since she found out about it thanks to the Time Rift books she had to collect. He just confirmed with her what she saw in that Time Rift. Though there were many things Snatcher did keep quiet about from Hat Kid either because she never asked, or she did ask but he didn’t want to talk about it.

The former ghost then realized something, “Wait! Why are you asking me this?” He asked. “Did kiddo tell you anything about her?” 

Vanessa chuckled. “Yep.” She replied, continuing to draw with a smile on her face.

“So what did she tell you?” Snatcher asked as a smirk appeared on his face. Vanessa stopped drawing giving a confident smile, but before she can answer, Snatcher spoke again, “that’s not her being an alien, Time Pieces, and the entire incident with the flowers.” Vanessa closed her mouth and had to think of something Hat Kid told her that wasn’t already listed by Snatcher. The former ghost chuckled seeing Vanessa struggle and think of what to say.

“Thought so. She didn’t tell you anything either.” Snatcher pointed out.

Vanessa scoffed. “Of course she said something to me!” She snapped back, but closed her mouth as she couldn’t think of anything. “Well, maybe she said nothing about her past to me.” Vanessa revealed giving a sheepish smile. Snatcher chuckled, but Vanessa glared at the prince. “Stop laughing!” She yelled. When she did, Snatcher's chuckle evolved into laughter.

“S-sorry Vanessa.” Snatcher laughed. “It’s just I forgot how much of a bad liar you were!” The princess glared and tackled the prince slamming him to the wall. “Hey!” Snatcher snapped glaring at Vanessa. Vanessa glared back, but before she could punch Snatcher in the face a familiar “Ahem” interrupted them. It was Hat Kid, who finally calmed down after dashing out of the blue like that. The royal kids turned to Hat Kid, who was glaring at them, seeing they were about to fight.

Vanessa and Snatcher chuckled nervously, as the princess let Snatcher go and the two walked up to Hat Kid sheepishly. “Hey kiddo.” Snatcher chuckled nervously. “Feeling better?”

“I am.” She replied. “Are you two fighting?” 

“No!” Vanessa and Snatcher lied. Hat Kid raised an eyebrow at the royal kids statement. Snatcher and Vanessa sighed in defeat knowing they couldn’t lie their way out of this one. “Well, almost into a fight.” Vanessa revealed.

“Kiddo, we were discussing why you don’t like singing, then it went towards how we don’t know anything about you, and Vanessa told me she told you about her life, which was a lie and I laughed at her and she tackled me to the wall.” Snatcher explained.

“I didn’t tackle you that hard.” Vanessa added, crossing her arms.

“Well, it hurts!” Snatcher snapped.

“Vanessa! Snatcher!” Hat Kid glared. Snatcher and Vanessa looked up at Hat Kid glaring at them.

Knowing the two would be in trouble if they continued arguing, the royal kids sighed in defeat. “Sorry kiddo.” Snatcher sighed.

“Sorry too.” Vanessa sighed as well.

Hat Kid sighed and gave a small smile. “I guess I’ll give you guys a warning.” She sighed, calmly. It was just a shove and no one was getting hurt, so no prince and princess was being punished today. It relieved the royal kids, mostly Vanessa that no one was being punished today. Hat Kid brought the royal kids close to her and hugged them. Vanessa giggled being pulled into the hug, while Snatcher rolled his eyes and smiled. The former ghost didn’t mind the young hat child’s hugs.

“So.” Hat Kid started loosening the hug, “You two want to learn more about me?” She asked.

“We do.” The royal kids replied.

Hat Kid giggled. “Alright. I’ll tell you guys tonight before bed.” She promised them. Snatcher and Vanessa were excited to hear about Hat Kid’s story. Snatcher didn’t know why he should be excited to hear a bedtime story, but he was. 

He hated that being back in his childlike body, made his mind revert back into a child as well. Snatcher didn’t like it one bit. He knew if this goes out to his minions, they’d never live it down.

After a nice dinner, and getting into their pajamas Vanessa was already on Hat Kid’s bed waiting for the kid to arrive. Snatcher was already in his pajamas and froze seeing Vanessa tucked in Hat Kid’s bed. “Why do you like being on kiddo’s bed?” Snatcher asked.

Vanessa sighed, getting comfy. “It feels nice and cozy.” She replied. “You should come up here too!”

“Ha!” Snatcher laughed. “No way! I prefer the pillow pile over kiddo’s bed any day!”

“Are you sure about that?” Hat Kid asked. Snatcher flinched and turned back to see Hat Kid in her pajamas smiling at her BFF.

Snatcher chuckled nervously. “H-how much did you hear?” He asked.

“Everything.” Hat Kid answered. She then picked up the former ghost, who struggled to get out of the kid’s grasp as she laid him on the bed next to her. As Snatcher was on the bed, he realized Vanessa was right, it was nice and cozy. Though he wouldn’t admit it.

Hat Kid pulled the blanket close to her and the royal kids. “So ready to hear about my life?” She asked. The royal kids nodded, and Vanessa decided to snuggle in close to Hat Kid. Knowing that meant the royal kids were ready to hear Hat Kid’s story. Putting her arm around the two, she was ready to tell about her life before coming here.

“Well my home planet is called Hickory. It’s a pretty quiet planet, and most of my kind is dedicated to time. Past, present, future, you name it.” Hat Kid started. “There were also a lot of clocks and Time Pieces everywhere! My hometown used the Time Pieces as power.”

“Like a generator?” Snatcher asked.

“What is a generator?” Hat Kid asked in return.

“A machine used to generate power. Mainly used for power outages.” Snatcher explained. 

Hat Kid smiled learning more about Snatcher and Vanessa’s planet. “Anyways, Time Pieces don’t just power up the planet, you can also use them to go back in time.” She continued.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Vanessa cut in. “If Time Pieces go into the past or future, why did we become kids again?” She asked.

“Well, you broke it, yes. However, there’s a bit of mystery when it comes to Time Pieces. Usually when it breaks it either makes a rift or sends you back, but on the rare occasions it can revert someone to be young or old.” Hat Kid explained.

Snatcher and Vanessa looked at one another, realizing they both got the short end of the stick. They both could have gone back in time in the past. Probably preventing their past selves from making the mistakes that caused Subcon to fall. However, with a cost that Hat Kid might have never visited the planet many years later, or worse for Snatcher never meeting his obligated contracted BFF.

To change the subject Vanessa asked, “Did you have parents?” She asked.

Hat Kid nodded, “my parents were named Leo and Aries and they were Time Pieces collectors like me. They traveled around space, visited planets and from what I was told were very nice people who loved adventures.” She explained.

“You never met your parents?” Snatcher asked.

Hat Kid shook her head. “They died when I was a baby.” She revealed. Snatcher and Vanessa’s eyes widened as they looked at one another. 

“I’m so sorry kid.” Snatcher apologized.

“It’s fine. I wasn’t alone, I was raised by another family, a friend of my mom’s, who also has a daughter the same age as me.” Hat Kid continued. “You guys would have loved her, especially you Vanessa. She also collects Time Pieces like me.”

“Does she look like you or act like you?” Snatcher asked.

“Well no, she wears a bow and is calmer than me, but she still has my kind of personality. I was going to bring her to the planet to see you guys, but guess I have to delay it a lot longer now.” Hat Kid nervously chuckled.

“Great.” Snatcher sighed knowing there was another annoying kiddo that will soon bother him once all this goes back to normal. Hat Kid chuckled and ruffled Snatcher’s hair, he glared at the touch and gave Hat Kid a slight push.

“So is your name, Hat Kid?” Vanessa asked.

“Well, yes and no. You can call me Hat Kid, but my birth name is Gemi.” Hat Kid reveled. Figures her parents would name her after Gemini since her mom and dad were also named after the zodiacs as well.

Snatcher thought for a second and answered, “While I think Gemi is a good name, I like calling you kid or kiddo better.” 

“And, I like calling you Hat Kid.” Vanessa added.

Hat Kid giggled. “Thank you.” She replied.

Now came the main part to why Snatcher and Vanessa wanted to hear Hat Kid’s story. “So why don’t you like singing?” Vanessa asked.

Hat Kid sighed. She was quiet trying to get herself ready to tell why. “I was told that my mom was an amazing singer. She was so great that the entire planet or galaxy could hear her.” She started. “However, as much as I miss my home and my sister, my planet was very strict.” Hat Kid revelied. “On Hickory, you're given a role, and in your role the leaders say what you should and should not do. I became a time traveling explorer, but I was not allowed to sing.”

“W-why?” Vanessa asked.

“I.” She stopped to collect herself. “I sang once to my sister and our friends, and the leaders heard me, and said they did not like it and I should never sing or I’m punished.” She explained. 

Vanessa and Snatcher were flabbergasted over the fact Hat Kid was banned from singing only because the people who ruled the planet told her she didn’t sing good, so she couldn’t be allowed to sing. It angered them, mostly Snatcher, that Hat’s planet was this strict.

“If your planet is that strict, why do you want to go back home?” Snatcher asked.

“My sister, my friends, I don’t want to leave them.” Hat Kid answered. “Plus I don’t think my sister would want to move away from her family if I brought her here.”

Snatcher and Vanessa looked at one another. They both wanted Hat Kid to stay with them, but couldn’t separate her from her family and friends. The royal kids agreed now was not the time to discuss whether Hat was living here or not. They have to focus on fixing the Time Piece, becoming ghost again, and stopping Moonjumper before deciding to convince Hat Kid to stay here.

Well, now that they knew why Hat Kid didn’t like singing they can now lay it behind them. “Could you sing to us?” Vanessa asked. Hat Kid’s eyes widened as she faced the young princess. “You're not on your planet anymore, and I am still queen so I give you the right to sing.” 

Snatcher glared, “Vanessa, you can’t just force her to sing!” He shouted.

“No. It’s alright.” Hat Kid cut in. “I-If you guys want. I could sing something.” She suggested.

“Please.” Vanessa begged. Hat Kid smiled and thought of what she could sing to the two. There were so many songs she remembered singing or enjoying before she was told not to. Soon she remembered a lullaby that her mother used to sing.

Hat Kid closed her eyes and started to sing, “When daytime turns to night, when the moon shines bright, When you’re tucked in tight, when everything’s alright.”

Snatcher and Vanessa’s eyes widen hearing Hat Kid’s voice. They never heard her sing before, and realized she was an amazing singer.

“Slip softly to that place, where secret thoughts run free, There come face to face, with who you want to be , so swim across the ocean blue.”

Snatcher and Vanessa yawned as their eyes slowly opened and closed. The song was beautiful and it made them sleepy for some reason,

“Fly a rocket to the moon; You can change your life, or you can change the world. Take a chance, don’t be afraid, life is yours to live. Take a chance and then the best has yet to come.”

Before Hat Kid could finish the rest of the song she heard Snatcher and Vanessa already asleep snuggled close to her. She smiled and closed her eyes too. “Night you two.” She whispered as she soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in Nyakuza Metro.

Coal, Sumi, and Meowjima were injured, put in casts and bandages after being thrown out of the train by Hat Kid. They sat down shivering in fear as their boss, the Empress scolded them for their failure stealing from the Conductor's train.

“You lazy paws!” Empress shouted. “All I asked you to do was rob a train. Rob a pecking train! And that former employee brat stopped you!?”

“W-well.” Sumi started. “It wasn’t just the kid boss. It was two kids.” He corrected her.

Coal then spoke up. “So correctly, it would be three kids.” 

The Empress snarled at her minions for talking back at her like that. The cats mewled in fear holding each other. The Empress glared at her minions, holding her claw up ready to slash them into pons, but stopped hearing a knock at her door. She put her paw down and walked over to the door and saw a shadow floating by the door.

“Who are you?” The Empress asked.

The shadow chuckled, and appeared out of the shadows revealing to be Moonjumper. “Someone with knowledge of those kids your minions were talking about.” He stated and handed photos to the cat. 

The Empress raised an eyebrow and grabbed the photos from the ghost. She looked at the photos of young Vanessa and Snatcher from the past wondering why this mysterious being gave her these photos. “What’s the meaning behind this?” She asked. 

Moonjumper chuckled. “Their family of that former minion of yours.” He noted showing a photo of Hat, Snatcher and Vanessa to Empress. The photo seemed to be taken in Dead Bird Studios, via security camera and it was the three of them entering the studio.

The Empress snarled at the photo and crumpled it up in her claws. Memories of giving Hat Kid a job in the Nyakuza, playing her well, and how did Hat Kid repay her? By stealing her Time Pieces and stabbing her in the back. She then turned towards the three members of the Nyakuza and showed them the photo.

“Are these the two kids?” The Empress asked.

“Yeah! That’s them!” Meowjima shouted, confirming the kids being Snatcher and Vanessa. The Empress looked at the photo with a glare and turned back to Moonjumper.

“So, what do you want me to do with them?” The Empress asked.

Moonjumper smirked. “Anything you wanted to do with the kid, do to them.” He noted. “Think of it as a way of revenge. The Hat brat betrayed you, now betrayed her back.” Hearing those words, made the Empress chuckle. 

“Perfect.” She purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that for a twist?
> 
> I was thinking of how to bring the Empress in after the last chapter, and instead of her just showing up, why not build up for the Empress arc. Trust me the arcs for this story are interesting and I mean it! I want to share all of it with you all, but I don’t want to spoil it to people! All I can say is you will all love it!!
> 
> Anyways see you guys in the next update!
> 
> Later!!!


	9. Cooking Lessons and Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter, and it's another filler, but the last filler for now since the next arc/act is going to be the next chapter.
> 
> For this story I plan some filler chapters in between certain arcs just as a breather since the arcs on the chapters will be long as shown from my Dead Bird Studios one. Especially the next arc, which I think you guys would like.
> 
> Also thanks to ReaderDragon for being my Beta Reader. You're the best!!!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!!!!

Vanessa

It was that same dream again.

Vanessa

Come here.

Vanessa froze, and stepped back from the voice who was calling out to her. As she stepped back the ghostly figure got close to her.

What’s wrong Vanessa?

I thought you cared for-

Vanessa’s eyes quickly opened and saw she was still on Hat Kid’s ship, sleeping in her bed. She turned to see if she woke Hat Kid or Snatcher up, but saw they were still asleep. The latter was snoring loudly, which Vanessa was used to back in the day. She sighed seeing it was all just a dream, a horrible dream that could have turned into a nightmare if she hadn’t woken up. Vanessa lied back down and turned to Hat Kid, not falling back to sleep at the slightest. The dream still played in her head as well as the previous dream of-

Vanessa stopped at her thoughts when she smelt something in the kitchen. It smelt like food, knowing it was C.C cooking breakfast for her, Hat and Snatcher. She wished she knew what time it was, but since they were up in space it felt like nighttime. Slowly, she got out of bed and went over to the window to see where the sun was pointed. It looked like the sun was rising, which relieved her. Vanessa looked back at the two kids sleeping before walking to the kitchen to see what C.C was making.

C.C was humming a song as she put flour, milk and eggs into a bowl and started to mix it all up. She was going to make pancakes for the kids today, and decided to come earlier to cook and surprise the kids with a big breakfast. As she mixed the pancake batter, she heard the door open and turned to see Vanessa peeking from the door.

“Good morning, Vanessa.” C.C beamed.

“Good morning.” Vanessa whispered walking in the kitchen. “I hope I’m not bothering you.”

C.C chuckled. “You're not. I just started making the batter.” She explained. Vanessa tried to look up, but was still a bit short to see what the pancake batter was supposed to look like. C.C then moved one of the chairs for Vanessa to climb up on so she can get a better look.

“Thank you.” Vanessa said, giving a little curtsy before getting up on the chair and seeing the pancake batter.

“You can mix it if you want.” C.C suggested handing Vanessa the mixing spoon. Vanessa looked at the spoon and slowly took it from the cat. She was never offered to mix anything, sure she made cookie dough, but that she made herself, and the cookies were “to die for” as everyone said. It still confused her to what that means.

Vanessa stared at the bowl and at the spoon before putting the spoon into the bowl and started to mix, hard. C.C grabbed Vanessa’s arm stopping her from mixing too fast. “Woah. Woah slow down there.” Soon C.C felt Vanessa flinch the second she grabbed the young princess’s arm. Quickly, she pulled away. “Sorry darlin’ didn’t mean to grab ya there, but you were stirring fast.”

“It's. Alright.” Vanessa whispered as she rubbed her arm. C.C frowned realizing something was bothering the girl, she was going to ask her but with how early it was she decided to hold off on it for now. Vanessa continued to mix, slowly this time till the batter turned nice and smooth. “Does this look good?” She asked, showing the batter to the cat chef.

C.C looked at the creamy pancake batter and smiled. “Yes, that’s perfect!” Vanessa smiled and clapped in joy. She handed the batter to C.C who started to make the pancakes. “Would you grab the eggs, bacon and fruit for me please?”

Vanessa sighed hearing the word bacon, as she walked over to the fridge grabbing the carton of eggs, a package of bacon, and a small fruit platter. Vanessa put the fruit on the table and handed C.C the bacon and eggs. The cat smiled and grabbed a few eggs to scramble them along with bacon to cook. Vanessa watched in disappointment when she saw the bacon cooking. She gave a sigh, which caught the cat’s attention.

“Anything wrong darlin?” C.C asked.

“Yeah.” Vanessa sighed.

Before Vanessa could answer, C.C answered for her. “Is it the bacon?” She asked. Vanessa nodded. C.C slightly chuckled. “Now, why in tarnation would a sweet little girl like you not like bacon?”

Vanessa sighs. “Because Luke likes it. No. Loves it more than me.” She whined.

C.C stood there quietly for a bit before laughing. The cat chef laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach. Vanessa was confused, and tilted her head over why C.C was laughing. C.C started to calm down from her laughter and turned back to the young girl. “Sorry for laughin’ darlin’.” she apologized. “But, isn’t it a bit much to hate bacon just because Luke likes it more than you?”

“That’s what everyone said.” Vanessa mumbled.

The chef cat gave a small smile and ruffled Vanessa’s hair a bit. The young princess looked up at the cat. “Well, let’s put it this way.” C.C started. “What do you love more than Luke?”

Vanessa thought and snapped her fingers remembering, “I love sweets. Like cookies, strawberry shortcake, chocolate cupcakes, chocolate pudding with cookie crumbs on top, cookie dough ice cream, macarons,”

C.C cut that young princess off, “basically every known dessert in the world?” She asked.

“Yep!” Vanessa beamed.

C.C smiled at the young princess knowing she acted a lot like Hat Kid when it came to sweets. “So, how did you handle bacon when Luke liked it?” C.C asked.

“Easy, I banned bacon at the man-I mean home. I banned it at home.” Vanessa explained, catching herself as she had a role to play as Hat Kid’s little sister. She couldn’t mention anything about the manor. 

“Well that’s mean.” C.C commented. Vanessa shrugged. The princess didn’t know how to reply to that. With that C.C could continue with her explanation. “So, back to your favorite foods. How would you feel if Luke decided to ban sweets at home?” She asked.

Vanessa felt her eye twitch thinking of Luke, her love, banning sweets from her. She would never allow Luke to touch any of her favorite foods. “If Luke ever touched my favorite foods, I’d kick him below the belt. Hard.” She threatened.

“Woah. Woah. Easy there tiger.” C.C reassured as she put her paws on Vanessa’s shoulders. Vanessa started to calm down, but glared at the cat chef. “Now do you wonder why I asked that?” She asked.

Vanessa opened her mouth, but closed it realizing the chef cat was right. Even though Lucas didn’t look upset when she banned bacon in the manor, he might have been holding it in for her. If Lucas did it to her, she would have been upset that she’d go through a tantrum. Something a princess should never do.

Though Lucas was never like that. He was kind, sweet, and would take a bullet, a sword, or any harmful weapon for Vanessa. It made the young princess feel guilty that Lucas was nothing but nice to her and she just treated him like a toy.

Vanessa closed her mouth realizing the truth and nodded. C.C gave a light chuckle and pet the girl on the head. The princess gave a small glare at the cat chef, she already knew what C.C was trying to tell her.

“You see Vanessa, you can’t force someone to give up something they enjoy out of jealousy. You have to understand that you're making the other person feel bad. You can’t control everything in their lives.” C.C explained.

“Wow. You should have told me that many years ago.” Vanessa thought to herself. “I understand.” She mumbled, as that was the only thing to come out of her mouth.

“Good.” C.C replied. “Now, would you like to help me cook the pancakes and serve them to Luke and Hat when they wake up?” The cat asked as she handed a spatula to Vanessa.

Vanessa gave a small smile and nodded as she took the spatula from the cat. The rest of the morning Vanessa helped Cooking Cat with flipping pancakes, and making scrambled eggs and bacon on the side. The princess then put the plates on the table and waited for Hat Kid and Snatcher to wake up.

Once the two other kids woke up, like Vanessa smelling the delicious food C.C was cooking they sat down at the table and enjoyed their breakfast together. “C.C, these chocolate chip pancakes are the best!” Snatcher beameed.

“Ah don’t thank me, Vanessa helped with breakfast.” C.C reminded the young boy. Vanessa smiled as she took a big bite of the pancakes she made.

Snatcher froze, not taking another bite of the pancakes. “Vanessa did what now?” He asked.

“Vanessa helped me cook.” C.C repeated.

Snatcher gulped and pushed the plate of food away from him. C.C and Hat Kid were confused over why the former ghost pushed the princesses cooking away from him. “I think I’m good for breakfast for today.”

“Why?” Hat Kid asked. “I thought you loved bacon?” She reminded the former ghost as she held a piece of bacon with her fork.

“I do! I do!” Snatcher replied to Hat Kid, reassuring her. “It's just…” Snatcher’s voice trailed off as he tried to find the right words to tell Hat Kid explaining about why he wouldn’t eat Vanessa’s cooking. “Vanessa is not the best cook.” Vanessa gave the young prince a glare when he said those words.

Hat Kid gave a small glare to Snatcher for his response. “Snatcher, I don’t think Vanessa’s cooking would be bad if C.C was right next to her the entire time.” She explained.

“Plus I kept an eye on Vanessa, and she didn’t do anything bad with the food.” C.C added.

Snatcher raised an eyebrow as he turned towards Vanessa who just drank her orange juice with a smile. The former ghost sat back down with a glare, and continued eating his breakfast. After breakfast Hat Kid and Vanessa decided to do the dishes together. 

“Are we doing anything today?” Vanessa asked as she dried the plates.

Hat Kid sighed, “sorry just another relaxing day.” She replied.

Vanessa pouted as she cleaned up one of the plates and put them in a stack. C.C and Snatcher were cleaning the table seeing the young girl sad over another boring day. The cat gave a smile and spoke up, “well today I’ll be baking cookies. Why don’t you and Luke help me?” C.C suggested.

The young princess gasped in surprise. Snatcher on the other hand froze hearing he and Vanessa will be baking cookies together. A certain memory went through Snatcher’s head; he and Vanessa baked cookies as their first date, which ended with a food fight and almost burning the kitchen of the manor. It was funny back then, but any happy memory with him and Vanessa felt like pain in his chest.

“That would be great! What do you think, Luke?” Vanessa asked. She froze seeing Snatcher frozen in fear like that. “L-Luke, are you okay?” She asked as she put an arm on his shoulder. Snatcher snapped out of it and faced his ex. The latter stepped back a bit.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine. Sure I’ll bake cookies with you two.” Snatcher replied, stuttering a bit. Vanessa clapped her hands in joy as she hugged her prince tight. Snatcher was uncomfortable with Vanessa hugging him, but she was happy so Snatcher just gave her a light pat on the back.

Hat Kid smiled seeing the royal kids had something to do so she can be focused on finding Time Piece shards and other important time travel stuff. “Well, looks like you have something to do.” Hat Kid said. Vanessa giggled in joy, still hugging Snatcher tight. Snatcher sighed, but gave a small smile knowing he had something to do.

However, that smile faded when Snatcher was given an apron with his ghost face on it. “You just love to mess with me kiddo.” He glared. Hat Kid giggled as she helped Vanessa tie her apron on. 

“Come on Snatcher, it looks good on you.” Hat Kid complemented as she finished tying the apron on the young princess. Vanessa looked at her apron and saw it was green with little cats patterned on them. “It was my sister’s, but she gave it to me to remember her by before I left.”

Vanessa giggled. “It’s adorable!” She replied. Hat Kid smiled in agreement. The hat-wearing child then took out a green bow and tied Vanessa’s hair up into a ponytail so it won’t be in her face while she cooks. The young princess smiled seeing how pretty her hair was tied up, it made her feel like a different person.

Snatcher rolled his eyes as he and Vanessa walked into the kitchen where C.C was waiting for them. C.C had everything laid out in front of her for her and the royal kids to start baking cookies. “Are you two ready?” C.C asked.

“We are!” Vanessa beamed. C.C smiled and the three got to work on the cookies. C.C held a cookbook as she gave two bowls to the respective royal kids. The cat then read off the instructions and made Snatcher put the wet ingredients in the one bowl, while Vanessa put in the dry ingredients, though it did cause a massive flour explosion that got everyone covered in flour.

After cleaning up as much flour off of them, Snatcher and Vanessa put the dry and wet ingredients in one big bowl as Vanessa opened the bag of chocolate chips and dumped the entire bag into the dough. “That’s a lot of chocolate chips. You sure you want that much?” C.C asked.

Vanessa smiled. “Of course! I love chocolate chip cookies, and a lot of chocolate chips are better!” She explained as she mixed the dough together. C.C rolled her eyes and gave a chuckle.

“I’m surprised the queen of Subcon loved sweets.” C.C noted.

Snatcher chuckled. “Yep she sure do-” Snatcher cut off as he and Vanessa turned to the cat. “Did you just call her the queen?” He asked.

C.C nodded. “I did, Prince Lucas.” She replied.

Snatcher and Vanessa were both in shock that C.C knew the truth about them. They thought Hat Kid did a great job telling everyone that they were siblings, but looks like C.C looked right through the lie. “Y-you knew?” Vanessa asked.

“Of course! I knew all along.” C.C replied as she walked close to the kids, “I’m guessing a Time Piece did this?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Snatcher replied. He went on to explain what happened before turning back into kids. The fight, the Time Piece breaking and being found by Hat Kid not long after. C.C took all of this in and nodded understanding the situation at hand.

“I’m guessing she did the whole you two are her siblings just to hide the fact that you two messed with her Time Piece and regressed into kids.” C.C explained.

Snatcher and Vanessa nodded, but something came to the princesses mind. “Wait, how do you know about us?” She asked.

“I learned about you guys when I was a kitten. You guys were the rulers of Subcon before going missing and an evil witch took over your kingdom.” C.C explained. Snatcher and Vanessa looked shocked, outsiders of Subcon dubbed them missing?

“What do you mean by missing?” Snatcher asked.

“Well an evil witch cursed the kingdom, turned you the monsters, and that was the cause of the fall of Subcon, right?” C.C asked. Snatcher and Vanessa were still shocked and slowly looked at one another. The outsiders of Subcon saw them as missing then what truly happened. Vanessa felt a bit relieved to know not many people knew her actions was the reason Subcon got destroyed. However, how would everyone react when she told them the real story.

“Your sort of right.” Snatcher mumbled quietly. C.C couldn’t hear him, but Vanessa did and elbowed him hard. Snatcher glared as he rubbed his shoulder as the princess smiled smugly as she finished the cookie dough.

Once the dough was done, the royal kids and C.C started to mold the dough so it could form into a cookie. Vanessa was good at this part, except for the fact the cookie dough balls were different sizes. Some were big, and some were normal sized cookies.

The royal kids put the cookies in the oven and waited for them to bake. As they waited, Snatcher cleaned up the kitchen as Vanessa sat on a chair waiting for the cookies to be done. The young prince glared at the young princess and marched up to her.

“Vanessa.” Snatcher growled. Vanessa turned towards the young prince, “could you at least help with cleaning up instead of sitting there?”

“But I like watching the cookies bake.” Vanessa replied, not looking up at the young prince. Snatcher growled, fuming a bit. He knew Vanessa didn’t like cleaning up. He remembered the dinner dates he had with her and Vanessa would leave her plate there as she went to her room to wait for him. He didn’t want the servants to do much of the work so he ended up doing it for them.

C.C gave a soft chuckle as she put her paw on Vanessa’s shoulder. “I bet the cookies will bake faster if you help Prince Luke with cleaning.” She suggested.

“C.C” Snatcher interrupted. “Could you just call me Snatcher from now on?”

“Sure.” C.C replied with a smile.

Vanessa thought for a bit, she didn’t like cleaning but if C.C told her cleaning could bake cookies faster she could help Snatcher a bit. “I guess I could help.” She said. Vanessa was handed a sponge as Snatcher pushed her towards the sink that was filled with the bowls used for baking. The princess sighed and got to cleaning the bowls.

Cooking Cat walked over to Vanessa to see how well she was cleaning the bowls and saw Vanessa just scrubbing the bowls a bit before putting soap in it and leaving it there. “A lesson in cleaning, Vanessa.” C.C spoke up. “Scrub the bowls thoroughly with hot water with the sponge.” She continued as she showed Vanessa how to scrub the bowls.

“Oh. Okay.” Vanessa replied walking back to sink and cleaning the other bowl like how Cookie showed her. The young princess smiled as she cleaned the bowl and put it on the drying rack. Drying the dishes wasn’t too hard as she had to use a dry towel to clean them. C.C put the bowls back on the shelf, and by the time the princess was done the cookies had about 5 more minutes left. The princess gasped in joy as she saw the cookies were almost done.

“That’s how I got the Mafia to clean up back in Mafia town.” C.C whispered to Snatcher. Snatcher chuckled loving how sneaky the cooking cat was.

After the five minutes were up, the cookies were done and left on a plate to cool. The smell of the cookies made the royal kids sigh in happiness. Once the cookies cooled down it would be time to eat it with a nice cool glass of milk.

C.C chuckled and put her paws around the royal kids. “Well now, I’d say this was a successful cookie baking!” She commented. The royal kids smiled and giggled knowing they had a fun baking experience. 

Soon, Hat Kid came in and smelt the cookies from her room. “Wow, you baked these delicious cookies!?” Hat Kid questioned. 

“Yep.” Snatcher and Vanessa replied at the same time.

“And, they did it without a fight or argument.” C.C added.

Hat Kid smiled and ruffled the royal kids heads. “I’m so proud of you two.” She said before pulling the two into a tight hug. After letting go of the hug the kids grabbed a cookie and went ahead and ate. The cookie was soft and warm and the extra chocolate chips made it sweet.

For Vanessa, this was the best cookie she had ever eaten.


	10. Welcome Back to Mafia Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter/arc of the story: The Mafia Town arc! I’ve been waiting to do this arc to the story since I was planning it in its outline stage. I also realize that the last story I updated also featured the Mafia, and this one too also features the Mafia as well. A Mafia Feature fanfic from me!!!
> 
> This story is also a way for me to bring in more headcanons especially for Vanessa as well as getting a good laugh out of me. Seriously this chapter is funny!
> 
> Thanks for ReaderDragon for being my beta reader!!
> 
> Other than that Enjoy!!!

Hat Kid slowly opened her eyes and got up from bed. She looked around her room and saw it was still early. She looked to her left and saw Snatcher and Vanessa still asleep, with the latter hugging one of the pillows. Hat Kid gave a quiet chuckle as she got out of bed. She made her way to the main hub of her ship to get a drink of water before going back to sleep, but paused as she saw the Time Piece.

The hat wearing child forgot she was supposed to be collecting the Time Piece shards to fix the Time Piece and get Snatcher and Vanessa back to normal. She has been wanting to go back to Subcon and find the rest of the shards, but after what the kids experienced she never did go back to Subcon. Whoever that thing wanted with the royal kids was enough for Hat Kid to not bring the kids back. Even leaving them alone on the ship would be a bad idea after Subcon and Conductor’s train.

Hat Kid sighed and glared, she didn’t want to do this, but she had no other choice. She got dressed out of her pajamas and into her regular clothes, grabbed a quick snack and made it back to her room. Hat Kid went to the telescope that would teleport her to Subcon and pointed it to where she left off. Hopefully, she could quickly make it back to her ship before Snatcher and Vanessa wake up.

“I’ll be back soon.” Hat Kid whispered before teleporting to Subcon.

Not long after Hat Kid had left, a recently awoken Vanessa was frantically looking about the room before shaking the young prince beside her.

“Lucas!” Vanessa yelled in a low whisper.

Snatcher groaned, turning to his side. Vanessa shook the young prince again trying to wake him up.

“Lucas!” Vanessa yelled again, a bit louder this time.

“A few more minutes mama. I’ll have my bacon sandwich later.” Snatcher replied in his sleep.

Vanessa rolled her eyes as she grabbed a pillow and lifted it up. “I said wake up!” Vanessa shouted, slamming the pillow down on Snatcher’s face.

“Gah!” Snatcher screamed. He glared at Vanessa and removed the pillow from his face. “What was that for?!” He asked, hitting Vanessa back with the pillow.

Vanessa snatched the pillow from Snatcher and threw it to the side. “Hat Kid is gone!” She yelled.

“Gone?” Snatcher asked. “Did you check the entire spaceship?” He asked. Seeing how big the kid’s spaceship was, Hat Kid could have probably gone to another part of the ship. “Did you check the entire ship?”

“Yes!” Vanessa replied.

“Are you sure?” Vanessa growled as a chill was felt through the room. Snatcher put his hands in front of her to protect himself from an oncoming chill. “Okay. Okay I believe you!” He shouted. Vanessa calmed down and sighed.

“I didn’t look. A flash woke me up, and I thought it was nothing so I went back to sleep. I just woke up and Hat Kid was not in bed.” Vanessa explained.

Snatcher sighed and got out of the pillow pile and took Vanessa’s hand. “Come on let’s look around.” He sighed. 

“You mean you don’t believe me?” Vanessa asked, upset that Snatcher still doesn’t believe her.

The young prince sighed, “look it's not that I don’t believe you. If you went back to sleep when that flash happened, the kid could have come back and is somewhere on the ship.” He explained. Vanessa understood that and left Hat Kid’s bedroom towards the main hub.

The main hub where it was quiet and dark, the only light coming from it was the buttons on Hat Kid’s ship and planet from outside. Rumbi was asleep in a small charging station till he felt a tap on his head.

“Good morning.” He beeped.

“Have you seen the kid around?” Snatcher asked.

Rumbi beeped and gave an X, knowing Hat Kid wasn’t around here and went back to sleep. “Wake me up later.” He beeped before powering down. Snatcher sighed rolling his eyes.

“I don’t understand technology." He sighed. Snatcher took Vanessa’s hand again and continued to look for the kid. They looked in the Machine Room, the Kitchen, the Mailroom, everywhere but no sign of Hat Kid.

Vanessa groaned in disappointment, “Where can she be!?” She whined.

“Calm down Vanessa. Kiddo will be fine. Trust me.” Snatcher reassured her. “I put this kid through all my contracts and she survived without a hitch.” Vanessa crossed her arms and glared at the former ghost. Snatcher nervously chuckled knowing Hat Kid did get hurt a few times because of him, but not killed.

“Lucas, I’m serious.” Vanessa replied. “What if Moonjumper took Hat Kid? Or what if she went to Subcon and right now Moonjumper has her hostage?” She asked, her mind conjuring many random scenarios that featured Moonjumper hurting their friend.

Snatcher tried to speak up, but Vanessa was right for once. With their powers weakened, and how dangerous Moonjumper is, Hat Kid might not stand a chance against the moon ghost. Though Hat Kid did take on tougher challenges, so there is a chance she could be alright. Still, he did worry for the kid. “You could be right Vanessa.” He said.

Vanessa smiled hearing she was right. “What did you say?” She asked, wanting to hear her prince tell her that one more time.

Snatcher sighed knowing he should’ve kept his mouth shut. “You could be right for once.” He repeated.

The princess giggled and got closer to the young prince. “Again?” She begged. Snatcher glared at the princess, who stepped back with a nervous chuckle. “Sorry.” she apologized. 

“Anyways,” Snatcher started. “You are right about Moonjumper, but kiddo could handle anything. She defeated me and took down poisonous flowers in the Alpine, I’m sure Moonjumper would be a piece of cake.” He explained, hoping to reassure the princess.

“You sure?” Vanessa asked. She was still skeptical of the young prince's claims.

Snatcher nodded. “Plus, if she did leave the ship. She’d be back soon before breakfast.” He told her.

“What if she doesn’t show up?”

Snatcher sighed, knowing Vanessa would keep asking questions 'till someone gave her the right answer. “Then we’ll look for her after breakfast.” To Snatcher, these were the magic words to calm Vanessa down and it relieved him that Vanessa stopped asking him questions.

C.C came to the ship and cooked breakfast for the royal kiddos, but as breakfast was ready Hat Kid still hasn’t shown up. Vanessa and Snatcher were starting to get worried for the kiddo that their breakfast was getting cold. C.C turned towards the kids seeing them stare at their breakfast then eating it.

“You two lost your appetite or something?” C.C asked. “You two would be scarfing down your breakfast right about now.”

“Sorry C.C were just wondering where Hat Kid is.” Vanessa replied.

C.C gave a mewl, which formed into a chuckle. “There are days where Hat Kid always goes off during breakfast.” She reminded them.

“Do you know where she goes?” Snatcher asked.

C.C thought. “Most of the time she visits Subcon,” Snatcher rolled his eyes knowing that’s where she could be right now. Also the fact that Hat Kid once came to visit him at 4 in the morning. “However, she is also seen in Mafia Town trying to find her best friend.” C.C added.

Vanessa paused from eating her breakfast hearing C.C telling them Hat Kid has another best friend on the planet. “I didn’t know she had another best friend? I thought Lucas was her best friend?” Vanessa asked.

“Well it's not a crime to have more than one best friend.” C.C noted.

“I-I didn’t know that.” Vanessa replied, sinking down in her seat. As much as Snatcher wanted to yell “I told you so.” to her, he kept his mouth shut. The princess never thought people could have more than one best friend. Her only friend was Snatcher, and only Snatcher while the soul stealing ghost had a ton of friends at his law school and in Subcon. Though after the entire incident Snatcher decided not to make anymore friends, that is until Hat Kid came into his life.

C,C frowned. “Did you have any friends Vanessa?” She asked.

“Y-yeah.” Vanessa lied. “I-I am the queen of Subcon after all, and a queen had a ton of friends.” Vanessa begged C.C to believe this lie, then the siblings lie that Hat Kid told her not too long ago.

C.C didn’t believe it, but didn’t want to tell the young girl so she gave a small smile and ruffled the little girl on the head. The cat cook then continued where she left off over Hat Kid’s whereabouts, “Well, those are the only two places I know Hat Kid goes so after breakfast you guys could check there and find her.” She explained.

“Okay.” Snatcher and Vanessa replied. Snatcher and Vanessa ate their breakfast, and once they were done they headed to Hat Kid’s room and use the telescope to point the path where Hat Kid could be. “Got the coordinates for where kiddo is?” Snatcher asked.

Vanessa nodded. “Yep. We can go now when you're ready.” She replied. Snatcher nodded back and clicked a small button on the telescope they were teleported to the planet. 

However, they didn’t teleport to Subcon.

After Mu’s plan of using Time Pieces to become the justice, Mafia Town hadn’t changed a bit, except for the fact most of the Mafia have been hunting Mustache Girl, or Mu as she’s called while the latter still keeps on fighting the Mafia back. However, she strikes out of nowhere. There are days where she disappears from the Mafia and when she does, she’s nothing then a red blur to them.

The royal kids finally landed in a small ally, but their eyes widened as they didn’t land in Subcon Forest, but rather a dark alley on an island. “This isn’t Subcon!” Vanessa shouted.

Snatcher looked around and saw they had teleported to Mafia Town instead of Subcon. “No it's not, Vanessa.” He replied to her statement. “Are you sure you got the right coordinates?” He asked.

“Y-yeah.” Vanessa replied, rubbing the back of her head. “I mean I hope I did.” She gave a sheepish smile and a nervous laugh that quickly died out. 

Snatcher groaned, rubbing his temple. He would yell at Vanessa, but C.C did tell the two that Hat Kid could be here or in Subcon. Since Subcon would be a last resort, it was best to start in Mafia Town than waltz right into Subcon and bump into Moonjumper. “Well, we can start here first, but then we best find a way to teleport back on the ship and teleport to Subcon, okay.” He explained. 

Vanessa nodded. “Okay.” She replied. The royal kids carefully looked at their surroundings and once the coast was clear they went off in search for Hat Kid.

From behind, the red hooded child, Mu, had her eye on the royal kids since they landed in Mafia Town. Giving a glare she followed right behind the royal kids.

The two looked around Mafia Town and were saddened by all the graffiti, broken homes, and destruction done to the island was just awful. It even made Snatcher feel bad for Mu. Not that he would admit it, Mu did do bad things, not as bad as Vanessa, but still bad.

“What.” Vanessa spoke up. Snatcher turned towards the princess as she continued to look in horror at the broken neighborhood. “What happened here? It’s just awful.” She complained.

Snatcher sighed, having to tell the young princess, who before all this spent her days inside her manor and only knew bits and pieces of the outside thanks to him sending these people to her manor or rather people hiding in her manor to hide from him. “From my knowledge, an evil group of thugs called the Mafia took over this island, everyone escaped or died, except for one or two survivors.” He paused and smirked at Vanessa. “Sound familiar.”

Vanessa growled grabbing Snatcher’s vest and pulling him too close to her. “Don’t start with me Lucas or I’m gonna-”

She was cut off when a gruff voice spoke up. “Well, well, well...Look what the Mafia has found.” Vanessa and Snatcher gasped and turned to see three Mafia members standing right in front of them. Vanessa gulped seeing the tall men. Sure, Vanessa ran into them before when she was a freaky ice witch, but now that she’s a 7 year old little girl they look like giants compared to her. Despite how tiny she is, she wasn’t going to let some brutes pick on her. Vanessa quickly let go of Snatcher and walked up to the men with her hands on her hips.

“Excuse me sir, but me and my friend are having a personal meeting. I suggest you go bother someone else.” Vanessa said using her royal snooty voice. The Mafia looked at one another and laughed seeing another little girl was tormenting them.

“Looks like Mafia got another nuisance in Mafia Town.” The Mafia laughed as one of them pushed Vanessa away with just their finger. Vanessa yelped as she fell on the ground, making the Mafia laugh more.

Snatcher glared and marched up to the Mafia. “Hey leave her alone!” He shouted. The Mafia stopped laughing and faced the young former ghost. “You don’t get to pick on Vanessa like that!” Vanessa smiled, blushing that Snatcher was standing up to her. “Only I get to tease her and push her around!” He continued making Vanessa glare at him.

“My hero.” Vanessa grumbled.

The Mafia glanced at one another and smirked seeing that Snatcher also liked to talk back to the Mafia. The other Mafia glared and cracked his knuckles. “So a wise guy huh?” The Mafia Goon asked. The goon then responded by punching Snatcher in the gut.

Snatcher fell on the ground holding his stomach as tears fell from his eyes. It really hurt him, and...He paused feeling the tears falling on his face. Why...why was he crying again. Snatcher didn’t want to but was forced to let out a sob.

“Ha! Little boy is crying.” The Mafia goon scoffed.

“Guess he isn’t like the other annoying brats we took care of.” The other Mafia goon laughed. Soon all the goons were laughing at the young boy.

Vanessa went over to Snatcher and gasped in shock seeing how hurt he was from the punch. She growled and glared at the Mafia, a red glint appeared in her eyes for a split second. “Hey! Apologize to him!” Vanessa yelled.

The Mafia stopped laughing as they saw Vanessa march back up to them. Her eyes were glowing red walking up to them. “What?” The Mafia chuckled seeing the young girl come up to them.

“Apologize to him now.” She ordered them.

“Why should Mafia listen to little girl?” Mafia asked. Then in a flash, Vanessa kicked the Mafia hard in the shin. The Mafia sinked down holding his knee. The other two Mafia looked at their fallen member, then each other before glaring at the little girl. The first Mafia ran towards Vanessa who summoned a snowball and rolled it on the ground causing him to slip. The second Mafia was about to grab Vanessa, but she stepped aside and he fell on the other Mafia member.

Snatcher looked up and saw the fight, shocked how skilled Vanessa was. Vanessa smiled over her victory, and went over to Snatcher holding her hand out. “You alright, Lucas?” Vanessa asked. Snatcher looked at Vanessa’s hand and up to the young girl, and smiled taking her hand as she helped him up.

“I-I didn’t know you could act like such a badass.” Snatcher admitted.

Vanessa giggled. “Hey I might be a princess, but I do know how to fight.” She told him. Though she blushed, rubbing the back of her head. “Though I refuse to show it in case of an emergency.” Vanessa’s giggles then turned into laughter.

Snatcher laughed as well. They laughed so much they didn’t know one of the Mafia goons got up and was marching right behind them. 

Vanessa then felt the Mafia grab her from the back of her dress collar, making her yelp. She trashed and tried to remove the Mafia’s hand from her dress, but he held onto her dress tight. “Hey let her go!” Snatcher yelled.

The Mafia ignored him. “I thought dealing with two brats that mess with Mafia was enough, but a third is just a salt on the wound.” He growled. Vanessa struggled to get herself free, but no avail. The princess’s eyes widened as she saw the Mafia’s hand go into a fist knowing she was about to be hit.

Vanessa closed her eyes and braced herself for the hit. She could hear the evil chuckle coming from the Mafia, and Snatcher’s screams begging the Mafia to let her go. Suddenly, she felt time stop and opening her eyes she saw the Mafia’s eyes rollback as he dropped to the ground. She jumped off before she could fall alongside him and then saw a red flash knocking out the rest of the Mafia.

Soon enough the red blur was on top of the Mafia and in a flash she grabbed Vanessa’s hand. “Come with me!” It was Mu, here to save the day. Vanessa then grabbed Snatcher’s hand and the three went off in a flash.

“Thank you for saving us!” Vanessa beamed. “I’m Vanessa by the way and this is Lucas!” She introduced herself and Snatcher as they were running.

“I’m Mu.” Mu replied, introducing herself too. “Also no problem, I’m not going to stand there and have the Mafia mess with more kids.” She explained. Vanessa smiled as Mu led the two kids in a dark corner somewhere safe.

Mu stayed quiet as the Mafia ran by and stopped near their hiding place. “Where did the red hooded girl and other brats go?” Mafia asked.

“Keep searching, she couldn’t have gone far!” The second Mafia grunt commanded as he and the two other Mafia goons split off to look for the kids.

Mu sighed seeing they were gone. “That’s a relief.” Mu then turned to Snatcher and Vanessa, the former giving a small glare to the girl. “You two okay?” She asked.

Vanessa smiled and nodded. “We are! Thanks to you!” Vanessa cheered.

Mu smiled and rubbed the back of her head. “It’s no biggie. I don’t like it when the Mafia picks on kids, and well they’ve been a bit stiff towards new people in Mafia Town since…” she paused a bit trying not to spill any secrets. “since recently.” Mu paused talking as she looked at Snatcher. Looking into his eyes he looked familiar to her.

She walked up to the young boy and got a good look at him from front to back and top to bottom. “You look familiar. Have we met before?” Mu asked.

Snatcher realized, while Mu never saw him in his prince form or his kid self she seemed to recognize him. “Uh maybe. I have passed Mafia town in the past before.” He replied and he wasn’t wrong.

Mu kept her eyes on him, which made the former ghost a bit uncomfortable. Luckily, she stepped back giving Snatcher some relief. “So what brings you two in Mafia Town?” Mu asked.

“We’re here looking for a friend. Have you seen another kid around here?” Snatcher replied, asking if Mu has seen Hat Kid around, without saying her name.

Mu shook her head. “No.” She answered. Snatcher and Vanessa sighed knowing Hat Kid was in Subcon after all. “Is this kid you're talking about a young girl, ponytail, purple basic top hat and clothes?”

Snatcher and Vanessa’s eyes widened and looked at one another before looking back at the mustache girl. “Yeah. That’s what Hat Kid looks like!” Vanessa answered. Snatcher gulped and turned towards Vanessa in fear before turning towards Mu waiting for the other girl to flare up and reject them to the Mafia like fish food.

However, the former ghost got a different response from Mu. Mu sighed, removing the hood from her head. “Listen, if you are friends or family of Hat Kid from her planet, let me just say I’m really sorry for messing with the Time Pieces. I just wanted to take down the Mafia and got too carried away. I’m really sorry.” Mu apologized.

Snatcher was taken back with how sincere the mustache girl was. He wondered if this was the same girl that was ready to call him a bad guy and probably use some sort of exorcism on him. This girl however, just saved their lives and just apologized for everything she’s done.

Before Snatcher could speak up Vanessa was the one to speak up. “I don’t know what you did, but I forgive you.” She said, giving a small smile. Mu and Snatcher looked up at Vanessa in shock. “I just feel like you deserve a second chance.”

Mu smiled and hugged the young princess. “Oh thank you! Thank you!” She beamed. Vanessa blinked in shock before hugging the other girl back.

“No problem.” She replied. Vanessa looked back at Snatcher hoping if he had anything nice to say to Mu in hopes to cheer her up. Snatcher shook his head not wanting to apologize to Mu, but Vanessa glared at him which made him sigh.

“I forgive you too.” Snatcher grumbled.

Mu looked up at Snatcher and smiled. “Great!” She beamed. Snatcher and Vanessa, mainly Snatcher, were surprised with how quick her emotions were. She grabbed the royal kids and dragged them over to a beach where a cave was. “Welcome to my hideout!” 

“You live here?” Vanessa questioned seeing the small cave. Inside were three rocks, one of which had a blanket and pillow, a treasure chest, some drawings and markings all over the cave wall. 

One drawing in particular was with Mu and Hat Kid holding hands.

“Yep the Mafia doesn’t know I’m here, so you're safe.” Mu told them. Vanessa sat on one of the rocks, which felt uncomfortable for her to sit on but having no choice for a seating arrangement in the cave she just had to deal with it.

Snatcher sat on the next rock as Mu sat on the rock where her blanket and pillow were. Now that they were away from the Mafia, Mu had a chance to talk to the royal kids. “So I saw how you fought princess, and I never knew anyone kicked butt like that! Especially in a dress!” She commented.

Vanessa blushed at the compliment and for a brief moment bashfully moved her head to the side. “Well I’m not much of a fighter, but something just came over me seeing Lucas hurt and,” She paused punching the palm with her fist, “BAM! Just like that I had to do something.” She explained.

Mu chuckled and nudged the young girl on the arm. “Oho! Another fighter I see.” She laughed. “I was the same way after day seven of the Mafia’s arrival!” The girls shared a laugh before Mu turned to Snatcher. “String bean can you do something?” She asked.

“String bean?” Snatcher thought to himself, feeling insulted by that nickname. “Of course I can fight!” He snapped. He then looked at his hands and smirked. “In fact I can do THIS!” He shouted, summoning a small flame on the ground. Mu was shocked over the fact Snatcher had powers, but like Vanessa was unimpressed by the small candle sized flame. Vanessa then put the flame out with a snowball.

Snatcher glared at Vanessa, but the young princess gave an innocent smile and giggled. Mu also laughed too, “is that all you can do, string bean?” She asked, mocking him.

That’s it! “Listen, I can do more than just flames!” Snatcher shouted. “And please, stop calling me string bean!”

“Sorry, but you have such a small height and you just have that string bean look. You're a string bean in my book.” Mu explained.

“It’s true.” Vanessa pointed out.

“Well,” Mu started getting up from the rock. “Now that I know your skills would you two like to help me take down the Mafia?” She asked.

Snatcher and Vanessa turned to each other and back at the girl. As much as they wanted to help her, they needed to go back and find Hat Kid. “Well, you see we’re in a bit of a hurry to find Hat Kid.” Snatcher started explaining the situation. He continued on that she disappeared this morning and hasn’t been seen after breakfast. They were told she could be here or Subcon.

Mu frowned and rubbed the back of her head. “Well, I haven’t seen my buddy since our fight. She never came back to Mafia Town and I guess she hates me that much she never wants to see my face again.” She complained pulling the hood to her face.

Vanessa frowned and walked over to Mu, and put her hand on her shoulder and rubbed it gently. Mu turned towards the other girl and gave her a small smile. Soon the touching moment was cut abruptly when the three kids heard a familiar voice in the distance.

The three Mafia goons from earlier were talking as one of them held a jar in their hands. “So the mustache brat has two other kids by her side?” A gruff voice asked. The voice was coming from the jar.

“Yes and one girl has ice powers. Makes mafia feel cold.” The Mafia goon holding the jar replied, shivering a bit. Vanessa glared at that comment but Mu and Snatcher held the girl back so they wouldn't get caught.

The jar then jumped up and down in anger. The jar was none other than the Mafia Boss, who Mu turned into mush after his battle with Hat Kid. “Well keep your eyes peeled! I want those brats right now!” The Mafia Boss yelled.

“Yes sir!” The Mafia Goons replied to their boss. The kids quickly took a peak to see the Mafia leaving the beach giving them a sigh of relief.

“That was close.” Vanessa sighed.

Mu then looked at the chest and went up to it. “Looks like you don’t have a choice.” Mu spoke up. “You two have to help me.” She then opened the chest and grabbed two nodded capes from inside. They looked like the one Mu wore, but in different colors. “Wear this!” She yelled throwing the hooded capes to the royal kids.

Snatcher had the purple one while Vanessa grabbed the green one. The royal kids put on their new hooded capes impressed with how it fit them well.

“Well now, I’d say it looks perfect on you!” Mu commented.

“You think so?” Vanessa asked, her eyes sparkling with joy. Mu smiled nodding in response.

“You two ready to take down some Mafia?” Mu asked.

Snatcher and Vanessa smirked and smiled. “Ready!” They both said at the same time. Soon Mu and the royal kids left the cave and were ready to mess with the Mafia. Once the Mafia were away from the beach Mu found an empty soda can on the ground and threw it at one of the Mafia goons.

“Ow!” The Mafia Goon yelped. He looked down and picked up the can, crushing it in his hands. “Who threw junk at Mafia?” He asked looking around to whoever threw the soda can.

“I did.” Mu said. The Mafia turned to see Mu with her arms crossed and a determined look on her face. Right next to her were Snatcher and Vanessa also having the same determined look on their faces too. 

The Mafia glared seeing the three kids together. “That’s them boss!” The Mafia Goon shouted pointing at the kids.

The Mafia Boss growled and jumped up and down in anger. “You mustached brat! You're gonna pay for what you’ve done to me!” He shouted.

Mu and the royal kids chuckled not taking the Mafia Jar Boss seriously. “You know I was scared of you when you were a big dumb brute, but I can’t take you seriously when your a bouncing jar of mush.” Mu replied. This in turn made Vanessa and Snatcher giggle.

The Mafia Boss growled in rage. “That’s because it was you that made me like this!” He yelled back.

Snatcher snickered. “Your right I can’t take him seriously like this.” He added.

“Same here.” Vanessa replied.

After the Mafia Boss calmed down he glared at Mu. “Now that you three are here, the Mafia can take you down. One by one.” He growled.

Vanessa scoffed. “You and what army, jelly jar?” Vanessa asked. On cue, a few mafia goons surrounded the kids, and later they were captured and tied up hanging inside a large building.

Snatcher then mocked with what Vanessa said before turning to her. “You know when you tell a group of thugs you and what army, 9/10 they would group up and catch us!” Snatcher snapped.

“I was trying to be more threatening.” Vanessa defended herself.

“There are more ways to show these goons threatening!” Snatcher shouted back.

“Silence!” The Mafia Boss shouted. Vanessa shivered at his shout. “Now I was only supposed to capture the mustached brat, and the Hat Brat for this, but two extra brats is good enough for me.” He began. Snatcher and Mu glared at the Mafia jar. “But since I have three choices for a new body I can reveal, THIS!” Soon two Mafia goons revealed a machine that Mu knew all too well. “Remember this machine Mustache brat? This is the same machine you threw me in and turned me into what I am now!” He yelled.

Mu gulped and struggled to free herself from the ropes. Snatcher tried to set fire to the ropes hoping for them to escape, but how tight his hands were with the ropes meant two things; He’d end up burning Mu or Vanessa or the flames would burn all of them.

“Now, which one of you three would like to be mush first?” The Mafia Boss asked. Mu and Vanessa looked at each other in fear, Snatcher on the other hand had to hurry and use his fire powers as soon as possible. 

Soon enough, Snatcher saw his fingers glow and was soon heating up the ropes, but it wasn’t fast enough. He had to burn the ropes before the Mafia turned on the machine and he ended up making the Mafia’s plans a lot quicker.

The Mafia Boss waited for his answer, but since none of the kids were replying he’d already know what their answer was. “Well, that settles it! Mafia! Turn the machine on!” He commanded. However, he didn’t hear the machine turn on. “I said, Mafia! Turn the machine on!” He repeated. The Mafia Boss growled and hopped to face the goons. “What’s taking so long to turn on a machine-” He paused seeing the Mafia goons were knocked upside the head with something.

“Ooof!” Another Mafia goon grunted as he fell on the floor. Behind the Mafia, was Hat Kid twirling her umbrella before giving a smile.

Mu and Vanessa smiled seeing the hat wearing child here to save them. “Hat Kid!” Vanessa and Mu shouted.

“Kiddo!” Snatcher shouted. When he did the flames on his hands burned brighter causing the ropes to burn and snap off. “Uh oh.” Snatcher said in realization as the last of the ropes snapped off and the three kids started falling from the sky.

Hat Kid quickly ran and caught Vanessa and Snatcher, while Mu landed gracefully on her feet. “You guys okay?” Hat Kid asked.

“Were fine.” Snatcher replied.

“Thanks for saving us.” Vanessa thanked hugging Hat Kid tight. Hat Kid giggled and hugged the little princess back. 

Hat Kid then looked up at her former friend who didn’t want to look at her in the eye. “Hey Mu.” She said.

Mu slowly turned, a guilty expression on her face. “H-hi Hat Kid.” She nervously replied. To reassure Mu, Hat Kid quickly walked up to Mu, who in return stepped back from her former friend. Soon, Mu was surprised when Hat Kid pulled her into a hug. Mu froze wondering why Hat Kid was hugging her.

“I missed you.” Hat Kid whispered. 

Mu blinked and soon her mouth formed a smile. “Me too.” She whispered back. The two stood there hugging each other, as Snatcher and Vanessa gave each other a smug smile. As the two older girls reunited the Mafia Boss tried to escape by jumping away from the four.

As the Mafia Boss was jumping away, Snatcher picked up the boss in the jar, “And where are you going?” Snatcher asked.

“P-Please leave me alone! I’m already in a sticky situation, please don’t make it worse for me.” The Mafia Boss begged. It was funny to see how a big scary boss, who was now confined to a jar, now acted like a coward.

“Hmmm…” Vanessa started. “No.” She answered with a smile as her hand started to form ice on them. She then touched the jar making the Mafia Boss whimpered as he was about to be a slushy jar then a mush jar. The royal kids laughed evilly as ice started to form on the Mafia Boss. Before the Mafia Boss could be nothing but ice, Hat Kid removed the jar from Snatcher’s hands.

The Mafia Boss was halfway frozen, but could still move his eyes and mouth. “Oh thank you kid with the hat. Thank you.” He said joyfully that he wasn’t going to be frozen.

“Look I know the Mafia Boss is a jerk, but is freezing him worth it!?” Hat Kid shouted. Snatcher and Vanessa gave a sheepish smile, not responding to Hat Kid’s question. The Mafia Boss sighed seeing how reasonable Hat Kid was out of all the kids. However, what Hat Kid said next surprised him, “If it were me I say putting him between two slices of bread sounds like a better punishment.” She continued giving a smug smile.

“You KIDS are EVIL!” The Mafia Boss screamed. The kids laughed seeing how scared the Mafia Boss was.

Hat Kid wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to talk to the Mafia Boss. “Now don’t worry, we won’t torture you.” She reassured him. The Mafia Boss sighed, “yet.” The Mafia Boss shivered at what this kid had in mind for him.

Soon the four kids teleported back to Hat Kid’s ship. Hat Kid threw the Mafia Boss into another room, not caring if the jar broke or not. She then glared at the royal kids, “Why were you two off in Mafia Town?” She asked.

“Hey, you were gone all morning and we went looking for you! So don’t blame us for leaving!” Snatcher yelled in his defense. “We were in Mafia Town because we thought you were there, that’s what C.C told us, but you were in Subcon!” He continued.

“Hat Kid, what’s going on?” Mu asked, stepping in. “Why were you in Subcon Forest?”

Hat Kid turned to the royal kids, and started to calm down. “Mu, I’ve got something to tell you.” She said.


	11. Chillin Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter of A Royal Problem! Sorry for the long wait!!
> 
> So work has been...well...sort of...I won’t get much into it, but yeah work has been weird for me the past few weeks, so I’ve been doing a ton of writing and video game playing in my past time. Good news, I got this story done as well as two other stories, one of which being new so expect a triple upload today!!
> 
> Anyways, this is just some (what) of an wholesome chapter, just Mu and Hat talking and what happened when Hat Kid was in Subcon while the royal kids were in Mafia Town. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

After what happened over in Mafia Town, Snatcher and Vanessa were tired and Hat Kid put them on her bed so they could take a nap while she explained to Mu everything that happened after their battle. She led the mustached girl into the kitchen and grabbed two cans of sodas for them to drink, while they talked about what’s been going on.

Hat Kid went on to explain everything that happened after their last battle. From Snatcher and Vanessa’s fight that destroyed the Time Piece and caused them to revert back into being kids up to the point she left Subcon, came back and found the kids missing only for C.C to tell her they were in Mafia Town looking for her.

“So let me get this straight,” Mu started. “You're telling me those kids were the creepy noddle ghost and crazy lady in a manor from Subcon Forest?” She asked. Hat Kid nodded in reply. “And it was all because a Time Piece made them younger again?”

“Yep.” Hat Kid replied as she chugged her soda. “Time Pieces don’t only go back and time and change reality. It can also age you up or down, so you messing with the Time Pieces not too long ago could’ve made you a baby or a sweet old lady. Pick your poison.” She explained giving a smirk.

Mu glared at her friend. She hated being mentioned about what she did. Even though a few people like C.C forgiven her, a majority of others like the Mafia still hate her about it or even worse wanted her executed. Though it was nice to see Hat Kid still had her sense of humor around her.

“Honestly, removing bad guys is way better than being an adult.” Mu said, giving a disgusted look before taking a sip of her soda. Hat Kid chuckled seeing Mu still had her sense of humor as well.

Soon the two girls were now silent and awkward while drinking their soda. Hat Kid would glance at Mu, and the latter would do the same. It was quiet for a bit until Mu decided to be the one to break the ice. “Besides everything going on with the kids, how was things after...you know the fight?” Mu asked.

Hat Kid sighed after taking a big gulp of her soda. “Crazy!” She shouted. “Some evil cat called the Empress, wanted my Time Pieces and was paying me a hefty amount of money to work for her gang just so I can get my Time Pieces and give it to her.” She explained.

Mu groaned in disgust seeing it wasn’t just only her who wanted the Time Pieces for herself. However, while she just wanted the Time Piece to stop bad guys, and in turn starting a new justice system, the Empress decided to just keep them for their own collection.

“Did you get them back?” Mu asked.

Hat Kid nodded. “I did, but not before being chased by the evil peck neck cat’s rocket launcher!” She shouted.

Thanks to Hat Kid’s shouting, Mu’s soda then went though the wrong pipe making Mu start to cough. Hat Kid apologized and rubbed her friend’s back. Mu started to calm down and sighed seeing the cough started to go down.

“Man guess you had it rough yourself.” Mu commented.

Hat Kid sighed. “With that and having to fix a broken Time Piece. Yeah.” She replied. “However, it’s not bad taking care of the royal kids. They’re way different than when they were ghosts.” Hat Kid added giving a giggle.

“Like how different?” Mu asked.

“You saw them in Mafia Town? Isn’t that enough for ya?” Hat Kid asked in reply.

Mu chuckled, “nope.” She said, giving her signature smirk. The two girls then started to laugh together like they used to before splitting off from one another. It felt nice for the both of them to share a laugh together then laugh at one another. Once they calmed down, the two smiled at one another missing each other’s laughter.

“I missed this.” Hat Kid mentioned.

Mu smiled. “Me too.” She replied. Soon, Mu's smile turned into a frown. “Hat Kid. I’m really, really sorry for everything. I was just upset I lost my home, and I thought using your Time Pieces could fix everything, but I was wrong. I only made things worse.” She explained causing her to tear up. “Again I’m really sorry.”

Hat Kid sighed but gave a small smile to her friend. She got up from her seat and walked up to her mustached friend and put a hand on her shoulder. “Mu, I should be the one to say sorry.” She said.

Mu sniffled. “W-why? Y-your the true hero! I’m a bad guy!” She shouted.

“No. I should’ve found a way to help you rather than just worrying about my Time Pieces. I didn’t understand how much you went through till much later.” Hat Kid explained. She then went on to explain how she found out more about Mu’s past and told her she found a book of her memories via a Time Rift and saw what really went down between Mu and the Mafia.

“I wanted to tell you, but you know the fight between us happened.” Hat Kid finished. This in turn made Mu feel really guilty. The hat-wearing child sighed and put her arm around Mu. “I’m really, really sorry you went through all that. If I knew, I would’ve found ways to help you, and even let you stay with me where it's safe.”

Mu gave a tearful smile and hugged her friend tightly. Hat Kid smiled and hugged her friend back. It was at this moment the girls knew, their friendship had been repaired. The two girls looked at one another and smiled knowing they have repaired their broken friendship.

In the back of Hat Kid’s head, she felt the friendship meter that kept track of her friendship with Mu go from enemies to best friends again.

“So, now that we’re friends again. I was wondering if you need help taking care of the kids?” Mu asked.

Hat Kid was taken aback by Mu’s offer. “W-wait what?” Hat Kid asked.

“I figured if you want me to live here with you. I figured I should do my part and help you take care of the kids.” Mu explained.

Sure, Snatcher and Vanessa weren’t too hard to take care of. Okay, hard enough for a 9-year old alien child, but she was taking good care of them plus she did have C.C who handled all of the cooking. 

Then again, there were two incidents, which Hat Kid takes full responsibility for that Snatcher and Vanessa got themselves into and it would be nice to have someone else to keep an eye on them. 

Though, was Mu good with children?

“Thanks for the help Mu, but how good are you with younger children?” Hat Kid asked.

Mu crossed her arms and gave a prideful smile. “Before the Mafia came and destroyed everything I was the island’s babysitter and took care of many of the younger children on the island.” She explained. 

Hat Kid blinked in surprise. “I-I didn’t know that.”

“Well, now you do.” Mu chuckled. Hat Kid chuckled as well knowing more help will be coming her way. As she chuckled, Hat Kid’s sleeve loosened and Mu froze seeing deep red cuts on Hat Kid’s right hand. “Hat Kid what happened to your hand?” She asked, concerned.

Hat Kid paused and frowned revealing her arm a bit more. Mu gasped seeing how serious Hat Kid’s injury was. “H-Hat Kid! What happened to your arm?” Mu asked, grabbing Hat Kid’s arm and seeing the deep red cuts for herself.

“I was in Subcon to find more shards and the same ghost that attacked Snatcher and Vanessa before, attacked me.” Hat Kid explained.

While Snatcher and Vanessa were in Mafia Town, Hat Kid was in Subcon digging through the snow and ground looking for Time Piece shards. However, it seemed looking for the said shards was harder than ever as she was only able to find two. She decided the ground would have to wait due to all the snow, and decided to check the trees for the remaining pieces.

“Aha!” Hat Kid beamed as she found the 2nd base of the Time Piece hanging on the tree. Using the end of her umbrella to hook on to a noose, she was elevated to the tree and grabbed the piece before falling down gently thanks to her umbrella. “Alright, that’s three pieces!” She cheered.

Soon a rustle was heard in the bushes making Hat Kid gasp and jumped back. “W-who’s there?” She asked. “Snatcher? Vanessa? If it's you two, this isn’t funny!” However, it wasn’t the royal kids at all, but Moonjumper.

Hat Kid gasped recognizing Moonjumper as the ghost that went after the royal kids not too long ago. “You're the ghost I saw with Snatcher and Vanessa.” Hat Kid realized.

Moonjumper chuckled and gave a bow. “You are the kid who is close with Snatcher? Am I right?” He asked.

The hat-wearing child gulped and nodded. “H-how did you know about me?” She asked.

“I’ve been a ghost living in the forest for many years, years before Queen Vanessa was even born.” Moonjumper explained floating around. “I’ve seen everything that went on from this forest, from the Subcon Deep Freeze to the day you appeared in this forest.”

“Okay, creepy.” Hat Kid mumbled. She rolled her eyes, but the ghost didn’t seem too bad. Just creepy. “Listen, I’m sorry for what Snatcher and Vanessa did to hurt you. They were scared after you chased them off so I figured they must have done something to you.” She explained giving a chuckle.

Moonjumper got closer to the girl making her nervous. “Oh one of them had done something to me.” He sneered. Hat Kid gulped and stepped back away from the ghost.

“Well. I’m so sorry about that. I’m sure they didn’t mean it.” Hat Kid apologized.

“Oh I’m sure.” Moonjumper said. Soon red strings started to come out of the ghost’s hands and started to make its way towards Hat Kid. The kid tried to run away, but the red strings caught her by her right hand.

Hat Kid yelled and fell to the ground. She tried to tug on the strings, but they held onto her tight. “H-hey! L-let me go!” She yelled. 

Moonjumper laughed. “Sorry kiddo, but you have a lot you need to talk about with me.” He stated.

Glaring, Hat Kid snapped back. “Like peck I’ll tell you everything! Also Snatcher is the only ghost to call me kiddo!”

Moonjumper growled and tightened the strings on Hat Kid’s arm tighter. Hat Kid screamed and held on to her hand till she felt something warm liquid seeping through her fingers. She looked at her hand and saw blood. Tears started to appear from her eyes due to the pain she was going through.

Moonjumper’s strings felt like a needle or a sharp wire going through her skin. The ghost laughed and soon loosened the tightness of his strings on the child. The string was still tight on Hat Kid, but wasn’t hurting like before.

“Now, do you want to snap at me again, or do you want your hand to pop right off?” Moonjumper threatened. Hat Kid nodded whimpering. The ghost chuckled, “good. Now first things first, how did Snatcher and Vanessa become little kids?”

Hat Kid gave a small glare. In no way she was going to tell this other ghost about her Time Pieces. She had almost an entire planet knowing about them and knew the consequences for telling a stranger about the Time Pieces.

“I-I don’t know.” Hat Kid lied. “I was just going to see Snatcher and then that happened.” She hoped lying and stalling the ghost would leave her alone and probably drop everything and let her go.

She was dead wrong.

Moonjumper tightened the strings once again causing Hat Kid to scream and cry again. “I know your lying kid.” He growled. “Now tell me the truth.” He hissed.

“Never!” Hat Kid growled.

Moonjumper growled back, and released more strings and tightened them on Hat Kid’s other arm. She yelled in pain and fell on her back. “You are a brat.” He growled. “I don’t know why Snatcher kept his cool around you,” he then scoffed. “People like you would not only have your soul taken away, but Snatcher would have been off with your head just now.” He explained.

Hat Kid gulped remembering the day she and Snatcher first met. Snatcher did tell her that the last person lost his head after completing all of his contracts. It didn’t really bother her, but seeing another ghost who seemed to be threatening them annoying, that scared her.

“But, I’m not Snatcher.” Moonjumper revealed and soon Moonjumper loosened the threads off her. Hat Kid was confused yet relieved that the ghost let her go, but now she was confused why Moonjumper let her go. “I’m letting you go kid, for now. I’ll find out myself how this whole situation happened, but next time I see you here. I won’t be so easy on you.” He explained threatening the child. Soon he disappeared leaving the child alone.

Without hesitation Hat Kid quickly teleported back to her ship. Once she left Moonjumper, hiding behind some trees smirked as he looked down at a glass shard. A shard belonging to the Time Piece.

“After that, I saw Vanessa and Snatcher missing. I asked C.C where they were and told me Mafia Town, so I went on over there to look for them, and well the rest is history..” She explained.

Mu was surprised, there was another bad guy, or bad ghost roaming around the planet now? “So there’s more bad guys we have to deal with?” Mu asked.

“Well just one for now. I don’t know if this ghost has any minions or not.” Hat Kid answered. “He seemed to be alone, but he is dangerous, and with the Time Piece shards still out there.” She paused giving a sigh. “I don’t think it won’t be Snatcher and Vanessa not going back to normal, but something way worse.” She explained.

Mu gulped. She worried what this ghost had in store for them, and from the tone of Hat Kid’s voice it was something way worse. No, she wasn’t going to be scared. Not this time.

She was the hero! She was going to show she can be a hero.

“And that’s why you need me to help you watch the kids.” Mu explained. “You continue finding the Time Piece shards and I’ll make sure these kids don’t go into any trouble.”

Hat Kid raised an eyebrow. Sure she was fine with Mu helping to keep an eye on the kids, but making sure they won’t get into trouble was an understatement.

Mu sighed. “Okay maybe we might get into trouble, but someone needs to keep in check those kids. That ghost tried to capture them once, what if he finds your ship and catches them there.” She explained.

“You’re right Mu, but you sure you could handle a ghost like that?” Hat Kid asked.

Mu nodded. “I’ll do everything to be the hero I want to be.” 

Hat Kid worried about Mu. She didn’t want anyone else involved in the situation, and having her protect the kids would mean Mu getting hurt by Moonjumper. Hat Kid didn’t want to lose her best friend again.

Mu saw how Hat Kid was contemplating about helping her, but she gave a small smile and held Hat Kid’s hand. “Hat Kid, I’ll be fine. I’ve handled the Mafia. I’m positive I can handle a ghost.” She explained. “Even if I can’t. I still want those kids to be safe.”

Hat Kid’s eyes widened and she gave a smile. Mu was being honest and she sensed it. “Alright. I trust you Mu.” She said. Mu smiled and hugged Hat Kid.

“Thank you.” Mu whispered.

“Anytime.” Hat Kid giggled.

The two let go of their hug and turned to see Snatcher, who just woke up from his nap. However, he looked concerned more than anything.

“Snatcher, what’s wrong?” Hat Kid asked.

“Something is wrong with Vanessa!” He cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep we’re getting into cliffhanger territory!!!


	12. Sickness on the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatcher tells Hat Kid and Mu that something is wrong with Vanessa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter and I had a blast writing this!! Mainly because this chapter was all angst and fluff!
> 
> Enjoy!

Hat Kid, Mu, and Snatcher ran straight into Hat Kid’s room to check up on Vanessa, hearing from the former ghost that something was wrong with her. Hat Kid wondered if Vanessa was about to go back into her creepy, monster ghost form again, and since they were up in space Hat Kid was scared that Vanessa was about to turn the ship into an ice rock that could head straight towards the planet.

However, that did not happen, thank gosh, but what Hat Kid and Mu saw did horrify them.

Vanessa was sweating, and looked pale, like deathly pale. Her face was red, and at times she groaned and cried with how sick she was. Hat Kid and Mu were horrified with how sick Vanessa got, especially Hat Kid was surprised an ice witch, or princess could get this ill. Snatcher walked over to the princess, and told the two older girls about what happened. “When I woke up, Vanessa started coughing and was burning up real bad.” He explained.

Hat Kid walked over to the bed and put her hand on Vanessa’s head, quickly removing it seeing how hot she really was. “Oh man she’s burning up!” She exclaimed. This in turn made Vanessa slowly open her eyes to see Hat Kid and Snatcher right in front of her.

“L-Lucas… Hat...Kid?” Vanessa groaned, and in turn let out a bad cough. Her voice sounding raspy from her being so ill.

Hat Kid shushed the young princess, so she could rest her voice. “I’m here, both of us are here. It's okay.” Hat Kid soothed. Vanessa gave a weak smile before coughing again.

Snatcher got worried, almost crying seeing Vanessa in this state. “You're going to be okay Vanessa. I promise.” He whimpered.

“I’m going to get Cookie!” Mu exclaimed before leaving the room to find the Cooking Cat to see if she can help with Vanessa’s illness. This left Hat Kid with a worried prince and an ill princess. Knowing that panicking would make matters worse, and not wanting the former ghost to catch what illness Vanessa had, Hat Kid grabbed Snatcher and sent him out of her room.

“H-Hey! Let me go! Let me go!” Snatcher cried. “Vanessa!” He yelled. This almost felt like _the day_ , only instead of Vanessa crying over a misunderstanding, it's Vanessa sick and was now being pulled away from her once again.

“Snatcher, stay here. I don’t want you to catch what Vanessa has!” Hat Kid explained. She was about to walk back to her room, but Snatcher blocked the older girl.

“No! I want to be with Vanessa! She needs me!” Snatcher cried, tears swelling up in his eyes ready to fall at any given moment.

“Snatcher listen to me, Vanessa is sick with something I don’t even know about, and until I know what it is, I don’t want to deal with two ill kids.” Hat Kid explained.

Snatcher glared at Hat Kid still standing his ground. “I want to be with Vanessa, and you can’t stop me kiddo!” He shouted.

Hat Kid glared, being frustrated over how Snatcher was acting right now. Though she wondered why now Snatcher was being protective over Vanessa. A cough soon got the attention of the two of them, and when he had the chance Snatcher dashed back into the room to see Vanessa.

“Vanessa!” Snatcher shouted as he ran back to the princess’s side. “I’m here Vanessa. I’m here.” He said rubbing her shoulder.

Vanessa stopped coughing and slowly opened her eyes. “L-Lucas.” She weakly said. Vanessa groaned and moved her hand patting on the side. Snatcher got upon the bed, and soon Vanessa sat on his legs nuzzling close to him. Snatcher blinked and gave a small smile towards Vanessa and continued to rub her shoulder.

Snatcher shushed and comforted the sick girl, she needed her rest and he was going to stay and care for her. He didn’t care what Hat Kid told him.

Speaking of Hat Kid, she came back to her room and saw Snatcher with a sick Vanessa on his lap. The former ghost turned to the older kid and shushed her since Vanessa was relaxed. “I know you don’t want me near her, but please.” Snatcher begged. “Please let me help take care of her.”

Hat Kid knew Snatcher wasn’t going to stop till he took care of Vanessa. “Alright, I’ll let you help.” She sighed.

Snatcher smiled, “thanks.” He replied.

Hat Kid nodded and walked over to check Vanessa and see she was still burning up. “Snatcher, think you can get cloth and a bowl of water. Vanessa needs to cool down.” She told the young prince.

Snatcher nodded and saluted to the kid. “On it.” He replied. He gently removed Vanessa off his lap and ran towards the bathroom to get what Hat Kid told him to get.

The young prince went to the bathroom and grabbed a small bowl and a pink washcloth. He turned on the cold water and filled the bowl up and placed the towel in it and hurried back to Hat Kid’s room.

However, Snatcher paused seeing Mu and C.C had made it back on the ship. “Is she alright?” C.C asked. Snatcher shook his head and went back to Hat Kid’s room, and the other two followed.

“I got what you needed!” Snatcher exclaimed. He put the bowl of water on top of the drawer next to Hat Kid’s bed and wring out the access water before putting the damp towel on Vanessa’s head.

Vanessa gave a bit of a shiver, with how cold the water was but she felt relaxed feeling cooler. “How sick is she?” C.C asked walking closer.

Hat Kid shook her head. “I checked her temperature, 103.5.” Hat Kid replied.

C.C flinched at how high Vanessa’s temperature was that high. Snatcher even looked at Vanessa in worry, tearing up a bit. “S-she better be okay.” He said. “She has too.”

The hat wearing child looked at her BFF in worry. She walked over to the young boy and put her hand to his back. “She’ll be fine. Just some rest and care, and she’ll be back to her old self.” Hat Kid reassured her best friend.

Snatcher sighed, “I hope so.” Hat Kid frowned at Snatcher seeing how much he started to care about Vanessa again. Hat Kid wanted to tell him, but quickly closed her mouth and comforted the young boy.

C.C took one good look at the girl and saw how ill she was. “I’ll go make her some soup.” C.C said.

“Can I help!?” Hat Kid and Mu said at the same time. The two girls looked at each other in surprise seeing they both wanted to help little Vanessa.

C.C gave a smile at the girls. “Well, I need one person to run and grab medicine for Vanessa. I know a doctor cat who can help.” She explained.

“I can go get the medicine!” Mu offered. C.C chuckled and ruffled the young girl’s head. It surprised the chef cat how Mu changed so much since her revenge on the Mafia and the planet as a whole not too long ago.

“Okay. I’ll give you the location on where to go. In the meantime, Hat Kid, Lucas and I will help with the soup.” C.C explained. Hat Kid nodded in agreement.

Snatcher however, frowned and looked at Vanessa. “Actually, could I stay and watch Vanessa?” He asked.

“Sure, darling.” C.C replied. She ushered the two girls out of the room leaving Snatcher alone with his princess. Snatcher sighed seeing he was now alone with Vanessa. He looked down at Vanessa seeing her rest and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Time passed and Snatcher stayed by Vanessa’s bedside watching her sleep. He also made sure the towel on her head was wet with cool water, and when it wasn’t he dipped it back into the bowl, wringed it out again and put it on her head.

Though Snatcher wondered what took the soup so long. He wondered what kind of soup Cooking Cat was making for Vanessa, and when it will be ready.

“Lucas?” Snatcher turned to see Vanessa woke up and turned towards her prince.

Snatcher gave a smile, but he didn’t want to hug her too tightly since she was still sick. “How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Sick.” Vanessa replied, giving a glare. The two gave a light chuckle with the joke, but they stopped when Vanessa started to cough, but harder now. Snatcher got up on the bed and rubbed Vanessa’s back to calm her down. “Where’s Hat Kid?” She asked looking for the hat wearing child.

“With C.C. They’re making you some soup to make you feel better.” Snatcher explained.

“Did you stay here with me?”

Snatcher nodded. “I did. I never left your side.”

Vanessa sighed and moved close to Snatcher lying down on his lap. “Thank you.” She beamed.

The former ghost blinked, and his face started to feel red. Was he blushing at Vanessa, again? “Uh you’re welcome?” He replied, nervously. Then a flashback entered Snatcher’s mind.

_When he was still the prince, Snatcher or Prince Lucas as he was called made his way back to the manor after another semester of law school. It was now Spring Break meaning an entire week with Vanessa. He could see it now, picnics, buying her flowers, and a swim at the lake._

_“Vanessa! Guess who’s spending the entire week with you?!” He sang. However, Vanessa didn’t reply. Usually, she’s running towards him and tackles him into a huge hug. “Vanessa?” Prince Lucas called out. The prince made his way to his and Vanessa’s room and knocked on the door. “Vaness-“ he cut off and gasped at the sight._

_There was his princess, Vanessa passed out on the ground. Her face was red, and from a distance it looked like she wasn’t breathing._

_“VANESSA!” Prince Lucas screamed as he ran towards his princess. “Vanessa! Wake up, please!” He begged, as he shook her body. Vanessa groaned, reliving the Prince that she was still alive. “H-HELP! WE NEED A DOCTOR! SOMEONE!” Prince Lucas shouted. “It’s okay Vanessa you're going to be okay.” He cried._

_Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and saw her prince, yet he was blurry. “My Prince?” She asked before closing her eyes and passing out once again._

Snatcher snapped out of his flashback and looked down at Vanessa resting on his lap. He remembered that day, Vanessa was ill like she was now. Though that day was way worse.

From what the doctor told him, Vanessa had been sick for two days, and Vanessa or the servants hadn’t taken care of her. He was glad to reach her in time before the worst happened. The young prince got out of his thoughts when he heard the door open seeing Hat Kid carry a tray with some soup and juice for Vanessa.

“How is Vanessa?” Hat Kid asked.

“She was awake earlier, but now she’s resting again.” Snatcher explained. He gave Vanessa a light shake to wake her up that her soup was ready. Vanessa stirred in her sleep slowly opening her eyes and looking up at Snatcher. “Soups ready.” He said.

Vanessa groaned, rubbing her eyes as she slowly got up. “Here, it's a special soup C.C made. It used to make her feel better when she was sick.” Hat Kid explained as she handed Snatcher so he could feed Vanessa.

“Here Vanessa, try it.” Snatcher offered, as he scooped some soup into a spoon and put it in front of Vanessa’s face. The young princess gave it a blow, to cool it down before she opened her mouth a bit so Snatcher could feed her. She took a slurp of the soup and sighed as the warm food made her a bit better.

“It's good.” Vanessa sighed. Hat Kid smiled giving a sigh, seeing Vanessa had an appetite to eat. Snatcher continued to feed his princess her soup, which started to make her feel a bit better. Though Hat Kid wasn’t sure if Vanessa was feeling better because of the soup or that her prince was feeding the soup to her.

Soon, Mu finally teleported back onto the ship with a bunch of bags in hand. Hat Kid saw how many bags the mustached girl was carrying and went over to help her. “Do you need help?” Hat Kid asked.

“Please!” Mu shouted, almost dropping one of the bags. Hat Kid grabbed a few bags and put them down next to her bed.

“What did you buy?” Hat Kid asked.

Mu sighed as she carefully put the bags down. “Well I got the medicine C.C wanted me to get.” She started, as she grabbed out a bottle that had a wine colored medicine in it. “However, I wasn’t just going to get medicine. I got a few things that can help Vanessa feel a bit better.” Hat Kid looked inside the bags and saw there were a lot of snacks that Mu picked up.

“What’s all this?” Hat Kid asked.

“Something I like to call; The Mu care package!” Mu replied. “It has everything to help you while you're sick. Saltine Crackers, juices, Vaseline to help open up your nose, and the basic needs like tissues.” She listed.

“Where did you get all this stuff?” Snatcher asked.

“Secret.” Mu replied, giving a wink. “But, basically I know a place in Mafia Town that hasn’t been touched where I get all my supplies.” She mentioned.

“And all of this will help Vanessa?”

“If it helped me and the few survivors in Mafia Town, it’ll be sure to help the young princess.”

Vanessa smiled seeing how much everyone was taking care of her. “Thank you.” She said, giving a smile. Vanessa coughed again, and pulled the blanket close to her as she shivered. Mu then grabbed the bottle of medicine and poured it into a spoon before putting it in front of Vanessa.

“This may help you feel better.” Mu said, offering the medicine to Vanessa. The young girl looked at the medicine and tilted her head in confusion. “It's not going to hurt you. It will make you feel better.” She reassured her.

Vanessa gulped and opened her mouth a little as Mu fed her the medicine. Vanessa froze and struggled to swallow the medicine. Once she swallowed the medicine, she started to gag at the taste of the medicine. “That was awful!” She gagged.

“It’s medicine, it's supposed to taste awful.” Hat Kid reminded her.

The taste of the medicine finally faded inside Vanessa’s mouth, and glared at Hat Kid. “Well sorry!” She snapped. “I never tasted medicine before.”

This surprised Hat Kid. “You never had medicine?” She asked. Vanessa shook her head.

“Medicine was a new thing when we were your age.” Snatcher reminded Hat Kid. “Everyone was worried about it, especially Vanessa's family. Even when we were adults, Vanessa’s mother still didn’t trust medicine.” He explained.

Mu scoffed, “what kind of mom doesn’t trust medicine.”

“Mom’s that existed when we were growing up.” Snatcher answered.

“My own horrible mother.” Vanessa mumbled.

“What was that Vanessa?” Hat Kid asked, wondering what the young princess mumbled about.

Vanessa shook her head. “It's nothing.” She lied. “I just need to rest a bit more.” She pulled the covers close to her so she could get some rest. Hat Kid frowned at the young girl, she did hear a bit of what the sick princess said, but didn’t want to push the princess as she was sick.

“Okay.” Hat Kid replied, giving a small smile towards the princess. She put her hand on to Snatcher and tried to get him out of the room. “Snatcher, come on let Vanessa get some rest.” The more rest Vanessa got the better.

However, the former ghost wasn’t ready to leave his friend just yet. “Could I please stay with Vanessa?” He asked.

Hat Kid sighed seeing Snatcher acting like this again. _“He’s never gonna stop is he?”_ She thought to herself. “Alright, but if you get sick that’s not my fault.” She told her BFF. Hat Kid and Mu left the room leaving Snatcher alone with Vanessa.

Once the two older girls were gone, Snatcher got up on Hat Kid’s bed and lied down next to Vanessa. He put his arm around her and pulled her close as he played with her hair as she rested. He wondered why now he was caring for Vanessa, when he hated her, despised her for everything that happened. Now, here he was wanting to stay with her and wanted her to get better.

Snatcher chuckled to himself, he sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Once everything goes back to normal, this would be the one thing his minions and dwellers would never believe. He started to feel tired as he closed his eyes and started to fall asleep.

ACHOO

“I warned you.” Hat Kid told a sick Snatcher.

Despite Snatcher wanting to take care of Vanessa, Hat Kid did warn him he was going to get sick, and there he was sick in bed with a still sick Vanessa. Good news, the young princess was getting better, her temperature dropped a bit, but she was still feeling yucky.

“Well, now you can’t separate us.” Snatcher mentioned crossing his arms.

“Yeah, and you have to take care of us.” Vanessa added.

Hat Kid sighed rolling her eyes, but she wasn’t mad. She then left to go get the kids their soup, leaving the royal kids laughing and giggling. Snatcher shushed Vanessa as he called out, “Kiddo, may I have a sandwich with my soup?”

“May I have Apple juice with mine!” Vanessa called out.

“Same here!” Snatcher shouted back. The two kids laughed as they heard a groan coming from the other side of the ship.


	13. Preparing for the Cruise Part 1: Nyakuza Metro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days have passed and the Royal Kids are now feeling better. Mu and C.C are Hat Kid is exhausted and C.C has tickets for a new cruise liner she and the Royal Kids can go too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re entering the interesting point of the fanfic!! You guys are going to have fun for the next four (maybe) chapters!
> 
> Thanks to my friend tusenskona for being my beta reader!
> 
> Enjoy!

A couple of days had passed, and Snatcher and Vanessa were feeling better. Hat Kid was glad to see them running around and healthy again. It tired her out as she had to take care of the royal kids herself since C.C was busy with her work. Mu helped out a bit, but when she heard trouble going on in Mafia Town she had to leave.

Now that the royal kids were better, it gave Hat Kid some time to relax, and watch the royal kids be, well, kids. They were currently playing a video game, which Hat Kid had to teach them how to play and they’ve been playing for hours now.

“Are you two tired of playing?” Hat Kid asked them.

“No!” Snatcher and Vanessa said at the same time. “This is really fun!” Vanessa added, “I never played anything like this before.”

Hat Kid gave a chuckle. “Well, since I introduced video games to you guys yesterday, you’ve been non-stop playing.” She explained. “You sure you guys don’t need a break?”

“No!” They exclaimed.

“Okay.” Hat Kid replied back. She then sat by and watched the royal kids continue playing their video game. After about a half hour Hat Kid heard a yawn coming from one of them. “Uh was that a yawn?” Hat Kid asked, giving a smug smile.

The one who yawned, was Vanessa, who covered her mouth to hide the fact it was her. “Uh...no.” Vanessa lied. Soon Snatcher yawned right next to her, which made the young princess glare at her friend.

“Sorry.” He apologized.

Hat Kid chuckled and went over to pause the game. “Alright you two, nap time.” She announced. The royal kids awed in disappointment. “Don’t aww, at me you two. You’ve been playing games since early this morning, and you need rest.” She explained.

Despite her small size, Hat Kid was strong and carried the two kids to her, or now their, room. She tucked the royal kids, and said, “Rest you two. You can play more when you wake up.” 

“But we’re not tired!” Snatcher complained while letting out another yawn.

“I promise, you can play more video games after your nap. Or we can do something fun together, how does that sound?” Hat Kid asked.

Snatcher and Vanessa looked at each other and smiled. “Okay.” Vanessa replied. She pulled the blanket closer to her and Snatcher.

“Rest well you two.” Hat Kid whispered before dimming the lights and leaving the room.

Hat Kid sighed seeing she finally got some peace and quiet. She wondered what she could do, now that Snatcher and Vanessa were resting. She could go and find more Time Piece shards, as she did hold off on it to take care of the kids. Though with the mysterious Moonjumper around she wasn’t too sure if she should be heading back to Subcon just yet.

Just as Hat Kid was lost in her thoughts, someone tapped on her shoulder. “Ah!” Hat Kid yelped. She jumped back to see it was only Mu and C.C. Mu snickered seeing her friend scared, but the latter glared at her for it. “Please don’t scare me like that again.” Hat Kid begged.

“Sorry.” Mu apologized. “But we got some news for you.”

Hat Kid blinked, wondering what Mu and C.C had in store for her. “What is it?”

C.C and Mu turned to look at each other and gave a smile. “We figured since you’ve been taking care of the kids since they were sick,” C.C started.

“Plus myself putting them in danger,” Mu added.

“We figured you three could take a vacation!” C.C concluded. 

“A vacation? To where exactly?” Hat Kid asked.

C.C then handed four tickets to Hat Kid, who took them and read the information on them. The tickets were to a cruise, which was named the S.S Literally Can’t Sink, which Hat Kid thought was an interesting name for a cruise ship. On the tickets showed two white seals and a walrus, the latter whom appeared to be the captain on the ship.

Hat Kid looked at the tickets and thought this would be nice for her, Snatcher and Vanessa. They’ve been bedridden for a few days, and most of the adventures the kids had always ended up in danger! Why not? A little vacation wouldn’t hurt. 

Hat Kid smiled and gave C.C a hug. “C.C. Thank you!” Hat Kid thanked the cat chef.

“Aww, anytime darling! But your friend here helped pay for them.” C.C told Hat Kid. She was confused and turned to Mu who looked at her nervously.

“I may, or may not, have used the pons I stole from you the day we took down the Mafia Boss to pay for the tickets.” Mu admitted nervously. Hat Kid gave a smile, took Mu’s hands in hers and thanked her friend for the tickets. Mu smiled and hugged her in reply.

C.C smiled, seeing the two getting along once again. Once Mu and Hat Kid let go of their hug, Hat Kid looked at her tickets once again and saw four. “So you're joining us, C.C?” Hat Kid asked.

The cat chef sighed. “Unfortunately, no. I’m busy during that time, so Mu will join you and the kids on your trip.” She explained. Mu’s eyes widened at hearing her name. 

“R-Really?” Mu asked, surprised. 

C.C nodded. “You may have done bad things, but I trust you that you will help Hat Kid take care of the kids.” She explained. “Plus, it might be nice for you to do something fun after all you’ve been through.” 

Mu smiled, tearing up a bit. Now it was her turn to give the chef cat a hug. “Thank you so much.” Mu whispered.

C.C gave a purr and smiled hugging the young mustached girl back. “Anytime Mu. Anytime.” She whispered in reply.

This was exciting, Hat Kid couldn’t wait to tell Snatcher and Vanessa about the trip they were about to take. Well, not right now; they were still napping. “Hey,” Mu spoke up. “Where are Snatcher and Vanessa anyway?”

“Napping.” Hat Kid answered. She went on to explain that since they’ve been feeling better, the two have been playing mainly video games and have been waking up earlier and earlier just to play them, only taking food breaks. C.C and Mu giggled, they were glad the royal kids were feeling better, but Hat Kid was right, they do need a vacation. 

Speaking of the royal kids, Hat Kid quickly excused herself to check up on them. She smiled seeing Snatcher hugging the princess close to him in his sleep. Quietly, Hat Kid left her room and let them continue their nap. Hat Kid signaled C.C and Mu to let them know the royal kids were resting and they should continue their talk in the kitchen.

A few hours had passed, and Vanessa was the first to wake up. She tried to get up, but was unable to move. Looking to her left she saw Snatcher with his arm wrapped around her torso. Vanessa smiled and snuggled closer to her prince.

“How was your nap?” 

Vanessa gasped and turned to see Hat Kid and Mu were in the room. She nervously chuckled as she carefully removed herself from Snatcher. “How long have you guys been watching?” She asked.

“We just came in, saw you two sleeping peacefully.” Mu explained. 

With the commotion going on, Snatcher started to wake up. “What’s going on?” He asked, tiredly.

“You were cuddling Vanessa in your sleep.” Hat Kid told him. Snatcher froze, blushing a bit. He turned to Vanessa who was blushing herself. Snatcher got flustered as he turned to Hat Kid and Mu, who were laughing a bit.

“T-that d-didn’t happen!” Snatcher stuttered.

“Oh it did, my prince.” Vanessa reminded him. She pulled him in for a hug making the young prince blush more.

Hat Kid and Mu giggled some more, but they quickly calmed down before the two older girls forgot what they were going to tell the royal kids. “Alright you two, I got some news for you.” Hat Kid started. Vanessa let go of Snatcher and sat up to hear the news Hat Kid had for them.

“What is it?” The young princess asked. Hat Kid told them about the cruise trip they will soon be taking, and that Mu will be joining them. 

“We're going on a cruise!?” Vanessa asked. Her and Snatcher’s eyes were sparkling with joy hearing the news. Hat Kid nodded in reply. The Royal Kids cheered in excitement about the confirmation.

“You two sound excited.” Hat Kid pointed out.

Snatcher pulled Hat Kid closer. “It's a cruise, kiddo!” He beamed. 

“We’ve never been on a cruise before.” Vanessa added.

That surprised Mu and Hat Kid. Even though Vanessa and Snatcher grew up in a different time period they should’ve gone to at least one proper vacation, but they didn’t. “You guys were the royals of Subcon, right?” Mu asked. Snatcher and Vanessa nodded. “How come you never had a vacation or visited other kingdoms?”

Snatcher nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. “That was mostly my fault.” He admitted. "Besides my studies, I did plan one trip, but I planned it the day Vanessa’s mother passed away.” He explained.

“He even announced it the day I told him my mother passed away.” Vanessa added, Hat Kid and Mu hissed at what she was saying. They both knew that was a bad move right there.

The young prince glared at the two older girls. He didn’t plan a vacation because Vanessa’s mother died and they can have fun. “I figured with being on vacation from law school, a vacation somewhere away from the manor would be nice for him and Vanessa. I didn’t know!” He blubbered out.

“And when I became queen and with the... incident happening, we never did.” Vanessa finished, sounding uncomfortable about mentioning the incident.

Mu then stepped up, “What about when you were younger, Vanessa, did your family take you on trips?” She asked. Vanessa sighed and shook her head.

Hat Kid frowned. Vanessa never went on any trips whatsoever growing up? She couldn’t imagine what it would be like being stuck in Subcon your whole life. Hat Kid decided to change the subject .“What about you Snatcher?” She asked.

“I did.” Snatcher replied. “However, after Vanessa and I met they just stopped.”

Hat Kid and Mu felt bad for the two kids, seeing they never had a vacation, or a proper one in Vanessa’s case, in a long time. The two older girls looked at each other and smiled.

“Well, we’ll be sure to give you the best vacation you’ve ever had!” Mu exclaimed.

“It will be fun! No Mafia messing about, no danger, just us four kids chilling on a cruise.” Hat Kid explained. Snatcher and Vanessa smiled, liking the idea of having a fun vacation than just going on an adventure.

“Well it’s better than being in danger wherever we go.” Snatcher added.

Hat Kid smiled, “Exactly!” She beamed. Hat Kid pulled out three bags and threw them on the bed. “Now let’s get packing, we got two days until departure and-“ Hat Kid paused, realizing something. “Mu...where exactly are we going with the cruise?”

Mu looked at the ticket. "An Arctic Cruise.” 

“Oh peck.” Hat Kid whispered. “We don’t have anything to keep the kids warm. No blankets, no coats, no nothing.” Hat Kid rambled, like an overprotective parent realizing they didn’t prepare for their kids at all.

Mu smirked seeing how much of a parent Hat Kid was acting right now, while Snatcher and Vanessa looked on with worry. Vanessa ran up to Hat Kid and grabbed her hand.

“Hat Kid! It’s okay! Relax!” The princess shouted. The words were like a magic spell and Hat Kid soon relaxed, letting out a huge sigh of relief. “Better?”

Hat Kid gave Vanessa a small smile. “Better.” 

Snatcher blinked in surprise. Vanessa has never calmed him down, instead she would leave him be and come back later with a snack and drink. When Vanessa was acting like that no one could tell her to relax, unless they wanted to be thrown out of one of the manors windows.. It put a smile on Snatcher’s face to see the princess had matured, rather than being her obsessive, creepy self. He wished he could’ve seen this side of Vanessa before.

“I got an idea where we can go!” Mu exclaimed. “There’s a shopping place where there’s lots of clothes and stuff. We can grab stuff for Snatcher and Vanessa there!”

Hat Kid smiled. “Really? Where?” She asked.

That smiled, then faded into horror when she realized where Mu was suggesting they could go: The Nyakuza Metro.

“The Metro.” Hat Kid squeaked in fear, remembering the hell she went through there.

Mu glanced at Hat Kid in confusion. “Yeah, there are lots of stores here we can find something for Vanessa and Snatcher here.” She explained. “Why? You have a problem with cities?”

“No!” Hat Kid replied. “I have a problem with the Metro.”

“Why?” Mu asked. Before Hat Kid could answer, Mu realized why Hat Kid didn’t like it here. “Oh.” Mu realized. Hat Kid nodded in reply.

As the girls were conversing, something caught Snatcher’s interest. He walked towards a shop window and saw a bunch of hair clips. The one that caught his interest was a crown shaped hair clip, a shape not too similar to Vanessa's crown

Snatcher went through his pockets and found a couple of pons that he had snatched Hat Kid when she wasn’t looking. He looked back at the girls, making sure they were well distracted, and ran into the store to buy the hair clip.

Vanessa noticed her prince wasn’t by her side, and saw him going inside the store. She was confused and was about to follow Snatcher ‘til Vanessa felt herself being pulled away by Hat Kid.

“Oh no, princess.” Hat Kid warned, “You and Snatcher are staying with me and Mu. The Metro is a scary place and I don’t want you two running off.”

“But,” Vanessa started, “Lucas went inside the store.”

“What store?” Hat Kid asked, raising an eyebrow. Vanessa pointed to the store Snatcher went in and not a second later he came out with a small mint green bag. 

Snatcher froze seeing Hat Kid and Mu glare at him for running off. Seeing how he still had the bag that carried Vanessa’s gift, he quickly hid it behind his back, trying to act like nothing was in his hands. Hat Kid sighed seeing Snatcher was alright, “Next time, tell me where you're going.” Hat Kid reminded him. “I don’t want you to get lost, especially in a place like the Metro.”

“Okay,,” Snatcher replied. “I promise.” He was getting tired with how protective Hat Kid was becoming towards them. He liked it better when the kid was carefree and would just bother him in his forest. Now her being a parent or guardian figure over him felt embarrassing in a way.

Mu raised an eyebrow over the bag Snatcher was hiding behind his back. “So whatcha got there?” Mu asked, trying to get a closer look at the bag.

“N-nothing!” Snatcher lied.

“Come on. What’s in the bag?” Mu asked walking closer to the young boy. Snatcher stepped back holding the bag tight behind him. He started blushing in embarrassment. No one, not even Hat Kid should know what he bought for Vanessa.

Mu finally grabbed the bag behind him and wondered what was inside. Before the mustached girl could open it and take a look inside, Snatcher snatched the bag away and held it tight.

Mu smirked. “Is that a gift for Hat Kid?” She asked.

“No!” Snatcher yelled. “It's for Vanessa.” He mumbled. 

“For who?” Mu asked.

“For Vanessa.” Snatcher said just a little bit louder but not loud enough for Hat Kid or Vanessa to hear. Mu then realized that Snatcher bought this gift for the younger girl that was with them. Usually Mu would start to tease the boy over his crush on Vanessa, but seeing how embarrassed the young prince was at admitting it she held her breath. 

“Are you going to surprise her with it?” Mu asked. 

Snatcher nodded in reply. “Just not yet.” Mu nodded understanding the young boy. The two walked back to Hat Kid and Vanessa as the four entered a nearby clothing store together.

On top of the store buildings, Moonjumper and two Nyakuza members smirked seeing Hat Kid, Vanessa and Snatcher showing up in the Metro.

“Perfect.” He grinned.

“So what’s the plan?” One Nyakuza member asked. Moonjumper snickered and told the two Nyakuza members the plan.

Hat Kid and Mu took the kids to many different stores buying them clothes for the cruise ship. As they shopped, Hat Kid stayed hidden from any Nyakuza members that were lurking around, trying to not give any attention to herself. Mu prepared herself, buying a baseball bat in the process.

After buying the clothes, they all relaxed at a small kiosk to have some lunch. This was his chance! Snatcher was ready to give Vanessa his gift. However, he wanted to do it privately. Snatcher walked up to Vanessa, who was eating fish and chips.

“V-Vanessa?” Snatcher asked.

“Yeah?” Vanessa replied, a chip still in her mouth.

“C-could we talk?” He asked. Snatcher turned to see Hat Kid and Mu, with their faces stuffed with food. “Privately.” He added.

Vanessa nodded and gave her food to Hat Kid before walking off with Snatcher. “Don’t go too far!” Hat Kid shouted. Snatcher rolled his eyes and stayed behind a wall, close by where they were having lunch.

“So why do you want to talk to me alone?” Vanessa asked.

Snatcher gulped, pulling on his shirt collar. “Here it goes.” He whispered to himself. Snatcher then handed over the bag he’d been carrying all day. Thankfully, Hat Kid or Vanessa didn’t ask what he bought when he came out of the store with it. 

“Oh this is for me?” Vanessa asked. Snatcher nodded. He couldn’t talk anymore from being so flustered, his face was blushing red. He hasn’t surprised Vanessa with a gift in a long time, and doing this again felt like this was the first time he was surprising her all over again. Vanessa took the bag, and was ready to look inside. However before she could pull out the gift a black blur came between them and snatched the bag from her hands.

Looking where the blur was they saw a Nyakuza member. “Hey! Give that back!” Snatcher shouted, chasing after the cat gang member. The Nyakuza member knew now was the time to flee and started to run off.

Mu glanced to see the kids run off chasing after the Nyakuza cat, her mouth dropped. “Uh, Hat Kid.” Mu started, tapping her friend’s shoulder.

“Hmm.” Hat Kid turned to her friend. Mu pointed towards where the kids were moments before and Hat Kid was able to see a glimpse of Vanessa’s dress as she was running off. “Where are they going?!” Hat Kid asked. She then grabbed Mu’s hand and started to chase after the Royal Kids. 

The Nyakuza member held onto the bag as Snatcher and Vanessa were going after him. “Get back here you filthy feline!” Snatcher growled. The Nyakuza member then turned a corner and saw that it was a dead end. The cat then heard an evil chuckle coming from the young prince as he slowly made his way towards them. “Now just stand there and be a good little kitten, and give me the bag.”

Instead of being scared, the Nyakuza member chuckled himself. “You think you're so smart, don’t you?” He asked. “I bet you didn’t know you fell right into our trap.”

Snatcher stopped in confusion until he heard a yelp from behind him. He turned to see the three Nyakuza members from the Conductor's train, pinning Vanessa to the ground. The princess struggled to break free, but the cats held her down firmly.

“Remember us?” Meowjima asked.

“You!” Snatcher growled. His hands were ready to flare up and ready to attack, however the Nyakuza member that stole Snatcher’s gift for Vanessa pulled out a wet cloth and placed it onSnatcher’s face. The former ghost muffled and tried to remove the cloth off him, but he slowly started to get woozy.

“No! Lucas!” Vanessa cried. Snatcher tried to fight the cat, but after a while of unsuccessful swings his eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out. “Lucas! LUCAS!” Vanessa yelled. She then let out a sob seeing her friend passed out, thinking he was dead.

Sumi then looked at his comrades and nodded. Meowjima handed Sumi the cloth and was ready to place it on Vanessa’s face. “Don’t worry little princess, you’ll be with him soon.” Sumi said and soon he placed the cloth over Vanessa’s face, making her pass out without much trouble as well. 

“That was easy.” Coal beamed. Sumi and the other two Nyakuza members agreed. Once the kids were knocked unconscious, The Nyakuza then carried their bodies back to their hideout.

Hat Kid and Mu were running after Snatcher and Vanessa until they lost them in a crowd of cats. “Vanessa! Snatcher!” Hat Kid called out as she tried to look for the royal kids. “Snatcher! Vanessa!” Hat Kid yelled again, hoping she could find them.

“Do you really think calling for them will work?” Mu asked. “We're in a Metro! They probably can’t hear us!”

Mu thinks should have kept her mouth shut, because what happened next surprised her. “Listen, Vanessa and Snatcher have encountered the Nyakuza once already, and it wasn’t a pleasant one! Now, we are in the Metro, and those kids are still in danger! So you can think they’re fine and dandy, or take it seriously and help me find them!” Hat Kid snapped.

The mustached girl was shaken hearing Hat Kid snap like that. She only let out a squeak, and nodded slowly. Hat Kid nodded back and continued to look for the kids. Once the hat wearing child turned away to continue forward, Mu smiled and took out her baseball and snickered. Hat Kid may have yelled at her, but if this gives her an opportunity to take down bad guys, then so be it! 

They’re taking down bad guys!


	14. Preparing for the Cruise Part 2: Escaping Nyakuza Metro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!!!
> 
> Here is another interesting chapter for you all! I had fun with this chapter and you guys will too!
> 
> Thanks to tusenskona and Saturnouss for being my beta readers!!! Also give a BIG thank you to Erekio for the fabulous art for the chapter!! Please follow her for all her amazing art and stories!! She’s the BEST!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Snatcher groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He was trying to remember what happened, but it was all a blur. The last thing he remembered was…

His eyes widened as he remembered the last thing before blacking out; The Nyakuza tackling Vanessa. Snatcher gasped, and felt a handkerchief covering his mouth. He tried to remove it, but saw he was tied up with Vanessa, who was still knocked unconscious and had a handkerchief covering her mouth as well. He struggled to release himself from the rope binding his hands to his back, but it was no use.

Due to the struggle, Vanessa started to wake up as well. She looked and started to freak out seeing she and Snatcher were tied up. “Mmmph!” Vanessa’s muffled shout was heard through the handkerchief, probably calling Snatcher’s name.

Soon the two of them heard a door open and turned towards it to see the Empress and two Nyakuza members standing by the door. The door gave some light, which showed the royal kids where their exact location was. They were inside the Empress’s jewelry store, in a hidden room where Hat Kid’s Time Pieces were stored.

“I see you two have awakened.” The Empress sneered. Snatcher glared at the cat, while Vanessa looked at her in fear. Snatcher glared and muffled some choice words for the cat. The Empress chuckled and walked closer to them. She leaned over to Snatcher and held one of her claws under Snatcher’s chin, right where his throat was. “You know if my Lazy Paws didn’t shut your mouth up, I would’ve shut it for you.” She warned.

Snatcher shivered, feeling the claw from the Empress on his skin. It felt like someone holding a knife to his face. Quickly, the Empress removed her claws and turned towards the door.

“My client will be thrilled to hear we’ve captured you two!” The Empress exclaimed. Vanessa and Snatcher glances at each other in confusion. Who would want to capture them?

_Then it hit them._

Moonjumper!

“I was surprised with you two. He told me everything, as well as gave me the evidence needed to prove that you two were the ones who attacked _my_ crew!” She explained snapping at the kids. Vanessa flinched, whimpering in fear at the Empress. “Aww what’s the matter?” Empress mocked. “Scared? What are you going to do, freeze me?” She laughed, seeing that Vanessa couldn’t do just that due to her being tied up.

Vanessa struggled to freeze the ropes or the Empress herself, but the cat boss tied her and Snatcher up real good to keep them from using their magic.

“Well princess, let me show you what happens when you mess with the Nyakuza!” The Empress raised her paw towards Vanessa, ready to strike. Snatcher let out a muffled yell, trying to tell the cat boss to stop, while Vanessa whimpered in fear.

Before she could lay a claw on Vanessa though, Coal and Sumi barged in. “Boss! We got trouble coming!” Sumi shouted. The Empress lowered her paw and turned her attention towards the two cats. “The kid with the Hat! She’s on her way! And she has company!”

The Empress turned back towards the royal kids. “You two are lucky I’m sparing the two of you.” She glared. “For now.” The Empress turned away from the kids and walked out of the room. “You two,” she snapped at Sumi and Coal. “Keep an eye on them. I’ll handle the hat brat.” The Empress walked away hoping to see how close Hat Kid and Mu were to her jewel business.

Back with Hat Kid and Mu, the two were making their way through the metro to get to the Empress’s store, Le Feline. “So you think Snatcher and Vanessa are at her jewelry store?” Mu asked.

“Yep!”

“I know they’re a crime boss like the Mafia,” Mu said, disgust laced in her words, “But I know my bad guys. Crime groups like that have a hidden hangout where no one would suspect to look first.” She explained.

“True, but I want to beat down the Empress first before finding the kids!” Hat Kid growled, holding her umbrella’s handle tight.

Mu sighed and blocked Hat Kid from walking any further in an attempt to calm down the other. “Okay, I know you're worried about Snatcher and Vanessa, but aren’t you being a bit too rash about this? They have powers! They can take care of themselves no problem!” Mu explained.

“Rash?” Hat Kid asked. She then barked out a laugh, which started to scare Mu. “I’m not rash. I’m just at the point that if that pecking cat boss lays a finger on them, I’m blasting the shop to the GROUND with my umbrella!” She shouted.

Mu blinked as she stood in horror at her friend’s outburst. Hat Kid was still fuming over the royal kids being lost, but started to calm down realizing what she had said.

“Sorry.” Hat Kid apologized. “I don’t know what got over me. I’ve been caring for these kids for a while and…” she paused to let out a sigh.

Before she could finish what she was about to say, Mu put a hand on her shoulder. “You’ve gotten close to them, haven’t you.” It was more of a statement than a question. Hat Kid nodded slowly. “Look, I understand that you’ve come to care for them, but going off the handle and murdering anyone who hurts them is not a good option.” Hat Kid then glanced at her friend and gave a small smile. “Those kids need to be rescued and we’re doing it hero style: the way of justice!” She beamed pumping her fist in the air.

Hat Kid cheered as well, feeling a bit better. “Thanks Mu. I guess I was too overprotective.”

“Apology accepted, Hat Kid.” Mu replied. “Now, are you ready to take down some cats!?” She asked.

“I’m psyched!” Hat Kid replied. The two girls were ready to continue their rescue mission, but before they could take a step Hat Kid noticed something ready to hit them. “Look out!” She shouted, pushing Mu out of the way.

Suddenly a rocket zoomed by and hit where Mu and Hat Kid were standing. If they stood there for much longer, they would’ve been blown to bits.

The Empress chuckled as she loomed over the girls with a rocket launcher in her paws. “Why hello there kiddo.” The Empress sneered. “Did you miss me?” The girls were ready to fight till they saw a few Nyakuza cats surrounding them.

While the Empress was going after Hat Kid and Mu, Vanessa and Snatcher struggled to break free from the ropes. As they struggled, the Nyakuza members watching over them laughed seeing the kids struggle. After failing to break free, Vanessa and Snatcher fell down on their butts, which caused their mouth coverings to fall off.

“Well this is entertaining.” Coal said.

Sumi sighed. “I wish we were out there hunting for the kid with the boss, but seeing kids fail is better.”

Snatcher glared at the cats, and with the mouth covering off he could now talk. “Got any other ideas?” Snatcher asked Vanessa.

Vanessa nodded. “I do, but it’s a bit silly.”

“Silly or not, if it works, do it!”

As the Nyakuza were talking and sharing a laugh they heard Vanessa struggle. “Aww is the wittle pwincess stuck?” Sumi mocked.

“Yeah! I command you to loosen these ropes on me!” Vanessa commanded. Sumi and Coal looked at one another before bursting into laughter.

“Yeah, right!” Coal replied.

“We only respond to the boss!” Sumi added, giving a chuckle.

Vanessa snuggled, “B-but the ropes are so tight!” She whined. “My wrists are aching!”

Snatcher turned to Vanessa in shock. That was her plan!? Vanessa turned to Snatcher and gave him a wink to let her know she is acting it. Snatcher winked back and let the princess do her thing.

From there, Vanessa continued to whine. “Can you please loosen the ropes? They hurt!” She whined.

Sumi and Coal looked at one another once again, just making sure they were hearing the same thing. “Yeah right!” Coal yelled. “We know what you're doing. You’re saying the ropes are too tight,” Coal started by mocking Vanessa, “and we loosen them and you break free.” He paused and crossed his arm.

Vanessa sniffled “starting” to cry. “B-but it hurts!” She cried. “It’s making my wrists ache, and I might bleed!.”

“Shut up!” Sumi shouted.

Soon Vanessa started to whine and fake cry, kicking her legs to exaggerate her faked pain. Then Snatcher decided to jump in on the whining phase. “Please just do what she says! Her whining is annoying and I’m going to scream if she continues!”

The kids continued to howl their woes about being tied up, which made Sumi and Coal’s eyes twitch after a while. The taller cat put his paws over his ears in hopes of blocking out the noise. “Make it stop! Make it stop!” Sumi cried out.

“Then loosen the ropes! It's burning my skin!” Vanessa wailed.

Sumi was about to go untie the ropes, letting their request be fulfilled so his ears would finally rest, but Coal held him back. “No, it's a trick! She’ll tire herself out eventually.” Coal reminded his partner. Sumi nodded and attempted to stay as still and emotionless to the kids' supposed breakdown.

“Please! Loosen the ropes! I’m bleeding!” Vanessa yowled.

“Please just loosen the ropes! I can’t handle her crying!” Snatcher wailed in tandem.

The two continued to caterwaul back and forth to the point that the two Nyakuza cats were about to snap. No longer taking the kid’s whining, Sumi gave up and quickly untied the ropes, letting Vanessa free. “THERE!” He snapped. “I loosened the ropes, are you happy now?! Because I can’t deal with this crying!” He shrieked.

Vanessa sniffled, giving a nod before she punched Sumi in the face. She quickly untied Snatcher and grabbed his hand before running off. “Hurry!” She yelled. Before they excited the hiding place, Snatcher spotted the gift bag that he bought for Vanessa. He detoured from his escape and grabbed it before continuing to run.

Sumi groaned, rubbing his face where Vanessa had punched him. Coal went towards him to help him up on his feet. “I told you.” Coal reprimanded him.

The taller cat glared and smacked the smaller cat upside the head. “Don’t even think of mocking me! Now let’s grab the kids before the boss finds out!” Sumi barked out. He grabbed a bat and so the two of them l went after their escaped hostages.

Said hostage escapees sprinted as fast as they could, leaving the shop. The brightness of the Metros artificial lights made it almost impossible for them to orient themselves around, much less finding a way to get to Hat Kid. “Where do we go?” Vanessa asked.

Snatcher had no time to think as Sumi and Coal were right behind them, and grasped Vanessa’s hand, leading her to the left. The two passed through a few stations before seeing a large opening in the ground and jumped through it.

From there it led to the train tracks, with the occasional train running past. Quickly, Vanessa and Snatcher ran across the tracks, dodging every cat train that was about to run over them before finding an opening to dash out.

“I think we lost them.” Vanessa was breathless from the running. They both looked back, making sure the two cats were not behind them.

“You sure?” Sumi asked. Vanessa and Snatcher turned right back around and gasped seeing the two Nyakuza cats right in front of them. “We knew the route you're taking, so we took a little short cut.” He explained. Sumi and Coal slowly approached the two, who were now trapped thanks to the Nyakuza and the cat trains.

“Nowhere to run now!” Sumi sniggered. He then jumped on the kids, but instead of successfully attacking them he slammed his body into a wall of ice.

Upon opening his eyes, Snatcher gasped when he was met with the sight of Venessa using her powers to protect the both of them. Vanessa gawked, surprised by her own strength. “I knew you had it in you!” He cheered.

Vanessa blushed at the compliment, but looking at the ice made her worry. Snatcher took Vanessa’s hand and they continued to run from the Nyakuza. Sumi slid down from the ice and growled at the kids.

“No more Mr. Nice Kitty.” He hissed.

Back with Hat Kid and Mu battling the Empress and her Nyakuza cats, the girls were covered in scratches and tired from fighting all the cats, though they still had an advantage over the gang leader and her goons. Hat Kid kneeled down, exhausted from all the fighting. “Can’t...fight...anymore.”

“Aww, looks like the child is tired.” The Empress sneered, pointing her launcher at Hat Kid’s head. The kid gasped, believing this was the end; she failed saving Snatcher and Vanessa. She wished she could fight the Empress, but with how tired she was she couldn’t even lift a finger.

Before Empress could blast Hat Kid, another blast came between them. The Empress flinched, while quickly Hat Kid was swooped up and taken out of harm’s way. Once the smoke cleared the Empress growled, not seeing Hat Kid in her sight.

Hat kid’s eyes fluttered open, finding herself in an alleyway with Mu, who was standing over her with a concerned look on her face. “You alright, Hat kid?” Mu asked her as she checked herself over.  
“I’m fine.” Hat Kid gasped out. “But how did I-” Mu then cut her off. “I saved you.”

Before Hat Kid could ask for an explanation, Mu continued. “After the entire Time Piece and turning the world into lava debacle came and went, I realized I still have the powers I received because of it.”

Hat Kid understood now that that’s how she was able to escape, but was a bit mad that Mu didn’t use that power during the fight. “How come you never used it during our fight?”

“I was saving it for the right time. Plus, that fight wasn’t too hard.” Mu shrugged like what she said was no big deal. Hat Kid sighed, understanding why Mu didn’t use her powers before, even though it could’ve helped big time. She gave a smile to her friend.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome!” The pair peered outside of the alleyway, making sure the coast was clear of Nyakuza cats before they ran off in search of Snatcher and Venessa.

Hours had passed before Snatcher and Vanessa were finally a safe distance away from the Nyakuza. However, Hat Kid and Mu were nowhere to be found. Snatcher noticed Vanessa was starting to get tired from all the walking. He was lucky to find a nearby bench, which he directed her towards. “Here, let’s sit down for a bit.” He suggested.

“W-wouldn’t the Nyakuza find us?” Vanessa asked, looking right behind her shoulder, checking to see if the cats were still following them.

Snatcher looked behind his shoulder as well before sitting down. “We should be fine. If they are still following after us we’ll continue running.” He pet the seat next to him, inviting her to sit down with him. Vanessa sat down next to him, and then leaned on his shoulder. Snatcher put his arm around Vanessa, pulling her close to comfort her.

It was quiet between the two, the background noises of the Metro’s sounds being more than enough for them.. Seeing how they could finally relax, Snatcher looked at the bag that carried the hair clip. He figured that now is a good time as any to give Vanessa her gift.

“Vanessa.” Snatcher spoke up. The princess turned to him. “This is for you.” He held up the gift bag he had held in front of her way back at the fast food stand. . She slowly grabbed the bag, reaching inside and pulling the hair clip out.

Vanessa’s eyes widened as she examined the crown hair clip. . “L-Lucas, Is this for me?” She asked.

Snatcher nodded. He leaned in close, took the hair clip and placed it on her hair. Vanessa blushed seeing the accessory placed in her hair. “Perfect.” He commented.

Vanessa giggled and gave a lovely smile to her friend. With a sheepish chuckle, Snatcher blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Lucas,” Vanessa spoke up, “Do you still like me?”

The young prince blushed heavily, his eyes looking around, trying to find just anything else to look at. She was asking this now? This felt surprising, all this time together he just saw Vanessa as a friend, a partner in crime, but seeing her as a girlfriend again had never crossed his mind. “Is something the matter?” Vanessa asked, tilting her head.

Snatcher snapped back to reality. “N-no nothing is wrong.” He lied, “It’s just,” he paused, trying to find the right words to tell her the truth without hurting her. . He didn’t want to upset her, or better yet her running away and end up being stuck trying to find her again in the busy Metro. “Here it goes.” He said to himself. “Vanessa, I-“ he paused seeing Sumi and Coal running towards them. “We got to go!” He shouted, grabbing her hand and running off again.

“Wait, Lucas!” Vanessa shouted.

Sumi and Coal finally had caught up to where they thought Vanessa and Snatcher were, and in a split second caught a glimpse of Vanessa’s blonde hair in the crowd of cats. “There!” Sumi shouted, pointing towards the spot. Coal and Sumi dashed off and started to chase after the two children.

Sumi and Coal pushed some Metro cats away trying to get to the royal kids faster, while it seemed Vanessa and Snatcher pirouetted and jumped over everything with less problems.. Vanessa turned back and saw Sumi and Coal gaining on them. “Don’t look back at them, Vanessa!” Snatcher shouted. She listened and returned to keep her gaze right ahead.

Once they got away from the crowd it was easier to run away, since there were no other people to make their escape slower.. However, thinking of where to go from here was hard. Snatcher looked left and right and decided on the less crowded option, which meant he would turn right. “This way!” He shouted, and led Vanessa onward. They continued running and climbing a bunch of stairs to escape.

Vanessa lost her balance on the steps, and had attempted to stand again before something had a tight grip on her leg. . “Lucas!” Vanessa screamed. Lucas turned and quickly ran back down, his hands emitting a purple glow as a flame appeared. He directed the flame towards Sumi, burning the cat and causing him to loosen his grip on Vanessa. He helped her get back up onto her feet, and the two continued their escape. . Sumi growled seeing he got injured from the burn.

They froze in their tracks at the sight of the Empress and a few Nyakuza goons up ahead. They were ready to sprint off in the other direction, but they were noticed. “Get back here!” Coal shouted. His shout caused the Empress to turn and notice her hostages escape. Before the kids could utter a single word, they were surrounded by the Nyakuza’s sea of goons.

“So, you thought you could escape from us.” The Empress sneered. Vanessa held on to Snatcher and whimpered in fear. Snatcher held his hand out, ready to use his fire magic on the cats if he needed to.

“Thank you so much for your help.” Snatcher, Vanessa and the Empress looked around for who spoke up and Moonjumper magically appeared out of nowhere.

“Moonjumper.” Snatcher snarled. Moonjumper chuckled as he made his way towards the children.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Snatcher!” He teased, getting close to the kids. Vanessa whimpered, hugging Snatcher tight. Moonjumper chuckled at the sight before him. “So, you’ve decided to protect this ice witch after all.”

Snatcher glared. How dare he call her that! “She is not an ice witch! She’s my friend!” He snarled.

Moonjumper replied with a chortle. “Are you sure you two are friends?” He asked.

“Yes!”

“I mean, she has done awful things to you, and you're still telling me you want to be her friend once more?”

Snatcher growled over what Moonjumper was saying to him. “Shut up!” He yelled as his left hand started to flare up. Before he could launch a fire attack on him, the Empress pointed her launcher at the prince.

“Now, now prince. One little flame, and both of you will be blown to bits.” Moonjumper warned. With a scowl, Snatcher lowered his hand. “Good boy.” Moonjumper then turned to face the Empress.

“Well, now that we have them, I’ll let you decide should they be given to you alive or dead?” The Empress asked. Tears welled in Vanessa's eyes upon hearing the word dead.

Moonjumper smirked, turning to the royal kids. “Whatever makes you happy, dear Empress. I’ll be thrilled either way.”

“Well then, dead it is.” The Empress chuckled, aiming her launcher at them. Snatcher was ready to burn them down, but before he could even recite a spell, he heard a loud thud.

Everyone looked around to where the thud came from and saw it came from the Empress, whose eyes rolled back before she passed out.

“Don’t touch the kids.” Hat Kid warned. The Nyakuza looked down at their boss, and back at Hat Kid. Mu showed up holding her bat, and tapped it with a smirk.

Snatcher and Vanessa gasped in joy seeing Hat Kid and Mu again. “Hat Kid!” They cheered, lunging towards her and pulling her into a hug. Hat Kid stumbled as she hugged the young prince and princess back.

The Nyakuza looked down at their knocked out boss, before dispersing in different directions.. “See ya losers!” Mu taunted, grinning at seeing the previously unfeared Nyakuza goons running away like a bunch of pansies.

“Are you two okay?” Hat Kid asked.

“We’re fine.” Snatcher curtly replied. “How did you find us?” Hat Kid removed her hat, the nonverbal communication being all that was needed to tell Snatcher that she was able to find them with her hat’s locating powers.

“So we finally meet again, Hat Kid.” Moonjumper spoke up. “I’m impressed with your power to locate them.” The ghost’s glare narrowed towards Snatcher and Venessa. Hat Kid then grabbed them, holding them close and away from him while Mu stood in front of her, prepared to use her bat against Moonjumper if needed. Moonjumper chuckled seeing the sight in front of him. “How cute.”

Moonjumper glared and soon released red strings towards Mu’s bat and broke it in half. “Hey!” She yelped. Moonjumper laughed and launched more red strings at the kids, who took this as a sign to start running off. With them running off, the red strings only tied up the Empress. Moonjumper growled and started to go after the kids.

While they ran, Hat Kid was preparing everything to teleport back onto the ship. However, holding two kids in her arms was hard for her to turn on the teleporter. Mu turned towards her friend, reached for the teleporter herself and clicked on it, sending them away from the Metro back to Hat Kid’s ship. Moonjumper was a little bit late in catching up to them, all that he saw was the kids being teleported away..

“So, that’s where they go?” He thought out loud.

Finally the kids were back on the ship. They could finally breathe after the wild chase they had. “Did we lose him?” Hat Kid asked.

Snatcher and Vanessa looked around the ship for any hint of Moonjumper following them, but the only other passenger on the ship was Rumbi.“I think we did.” Vanessa replied, relief evident in her voice.

Hat Kid felt her limbs slack from the lack of adrenaline in her body. “Why did you two run off like that when we specifically told you not to?”

Snatcher then went on to explain what happened; The Nyakuza stealing the gift for Vanessa, being captured by said cats and them escaping trying to find them again.

Hat Kid’s frustrated expression loosened.. “Next time something goes wrong, tell me first so we can help.”

“Promise.” Vanessa and Snatcher replied simultaneously. Hat Kid chuckled and pulled the two into another hug.

Later, while Hat Kid and Mu treated their injuries, Vanessa and Snatcher were asleep in Hat Kid’s bedroom. As they slept, a figure crept into the room, quiet as a mouse. They looked over at the sleeping kids before their gaze traveled to the cruise ship tickets that laid on the table beside them. ,. The figure let out a chuckle, before hearing someone coming back into the room.

Hat Kid stopped in her tracks, a smile on her face seeing Vanessa and Snatcher were fast asleep. She was about to get some sleep too, but paused to look around the room, feeling as if something was out of place. She then shrugged it off, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

The figure, Moonjumper, who hid above Hat Kid’s bed, floated back down and gave one final glance at the child before teleporting back to Subcon with a new plan.


	15. The Arctic Cruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days later the four kids are ready to go on their Arctic Cruise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was another fun chapter to work on! When I work on stories I usually take notes on what will happen in said chapter. I realized the notes for this chapter were pretty short, so I improved an idea and OMG I LOVE IT!! Though I do sometimes get ideas while I’m writing said chapter, and then have to straight up write my notes in case I forget!
> 
> Thanks to my good friend Subby for helping me beta read.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this lovely chapter!!

A few days have passed since the whole ordeal with the Nyakuza and Hat Kid, Mu, Snatcher and Vanessa can finally push that whole incident behind them and enjoy their vacation on the Arctic Cruise. Their luggage was packed and the kids were ready to go.

Hat Kid was getting the teleported ready as Mu carried the luggage. “Could I get some help here!?” Mu asked, turning to the royal kids. Vanessa and Snatcher smirked crossing their arms watching Mu struggle.

“Snatcher, Vanessa, one of you please go help her.” Hat Kid said, not looking up from her telescope. Snatcher and Vanessa sighed and went over to Mu to grab their bags, giving Mu a sigh of relief over the help she got.

“Thank you.” Mu sighed.

Hat Kid smiled as her telescope was ready to depart for the Arctic Cruise. “Alright everyone ready, packed with everything?” She asked. “Remember there’s no going back.”

“Yep!” Vanessa replied with a beaming smile.

“I made sure she brought everything.” Snatcher added. When Snatcher meant everything, he meant everything Vanessa wanted to bring on the cruise that fit in her luggage. Hat Kid smiled seeing everyone was ready to go. She then clicked a button on her teleporter and soon she and her friends were teleported at the entrance of the S.S Literally Can Not Sink.

When they got there Hat Kid smiled seeing some familiar faces that will be joining them on the cruise. “Hey Lassie!” Conductor shouted.

“Conductor!” Hat Kid and the Royal Kids shouted. The three ran up to the bird giving him a hug. “How are you feeling?” Hat Kid asked.

The director laughed, “better than ever lassie!” He replied. “After what happened with those rotten cats, I’ve upgraded me train to have a tight security on it, so I can join you lad’s on the cruise!” 

The kids then turned their attention to DJ Grooves, carrying a bunch of luggage without help. The Moon Penguin collapsed, dropping all the luggage. “You think you could’ve helped me carry your luggage!” He shouted.

“DJ?” Hat Kid asked. “You’re on the cruise too?” 

“Of course darling! Directors need a vacation once and awhile.” DJ replied.

“So who is watching the studio?” Snatcher asked.

“We have it under control.” The directors replied at the same time.

At Dead Bird Studios, the express owls and the moon penguins were having a party since their bosses are gone for the trip. The two bird groups were rejoicing and having fun, no fighting or anything.

Hat Kid nodded in reply. Soon another group of familiar voices caught the kids, mostly Mu’s attention. “I hope you two don’t drop me or leave me in the buffet area again!” The Mafia Boss shouted. Yes, the Mafia was also part of this cruise and they brought their boss with them. The Mafia stopped seeing Mu, and tapped their boss’s jar to show Mu was on the cruise too. “Ah I see the mustached brat is joining our vacation.”

“Hey, I’m on vacation too.” Mu spat back. “Heroes need their rest.”

“Sure.” Mafia Boss replied, rolling his eyes. Mu glared getting close to the jar, causing the Mafia Boss’s eyes to move to the other side of the jar.

“Don’t push me.” Mu growled before stepping back and heading back to Hat Kid and the royal kids. The latter looked at their friend in fear. “What?” Hat Kid and the royal kids turned away, whistling.

As everyone was waiting to board the ship, Moonjumper hovered over everyone keeping an eye on Hat Kid’s group. He quickly then went on the ship and stayed hidden inside a closet waiting for the perfect time to put his plan into motion.

Soon everyone started to board the ship, each step Vanessa and Snatcher took got them excited being on the ship. Hat Kid was looking for their room where they would be staying for their trip, and smiled finding the room. “Here it is! C37!” She beamed. Using the card key, she opened the door and was in shock with how pretty the room was.

Vanessa laughed as she ran to the bed and collapsed on it feeling how soft the bed was. It was almost like being on a cloud. “Lucas come on and feel this! It's nice!” She beamed. Lucas put his bag down and too collapsed on the bed agreeing with her.

“You're right it is nice!” He beamed. The two were jumping on the bed feeling how soft it was till collapsing and laughing.

“They love it.” Mu told Hat Kid.

Hat Kid giggled in reply. “I could tell.” After getting comfortable and unpacked everything, Hat Kid and Mu were checking what they could do on the ship while Vanessa and Snatcher just relaxed on the bed.

“So what are we doing first?” Vanessa asked.

“We're still looking.” Hat Kid replied. Vanessa didn’t want to wait long and went on Hat Kid and Mu’s bed to see what there was to do. She leaned in and tried to look at the list of things the kids can do on the cruise.

Vanessa gasped seeing one thing on the list that interested her. “Let’s do the casino!” She beamed.

“NO!” Everyone shouted. Vanessa flinched back, tearing up a bit. “Sorry Vanessa, but we can’t go to the casino.” Hat Kid reminded her.

“Why not?”

“Were kids Vanessa!” Snatcher replied. “Do you think the seals running this ship will realize four kids playing in a casino is normal?”

Vanessa chuckled. “You know, we may be kids, but were technically old enough to be in a casino.”

“You may be technically old enough, but since you're stuck as kids till we get the Time Piece fixed, you have to be a kid.” Hat Kid explained. She continued to look at the list more, and smiled seeing there was something kid friendly to do on board the ship. “How do you guys feel about swimming?”

Vanessa and Snatcher looked at each other in fear before grabbing their swimsuits and heading to the pool. They looked at the pool in fear as Hat Kid and Mu jumped into the pool. The two kids laughed as they had fun in the pool. “Come on you two! The water is great!” Mu exclaimed. “It's not too cold.”

The royal kids looked at one another seeing who would like to swim first. Snatcher sighed and decided to go first. He decided to dip his toes in first before dropping into the water. Snatcher came out of the water, and shivered a bit. “It's still cold.”

Hat Kid and Mu laughed, and then turned their attention to Vanessa. “You're dropping in Vanessa?” Hat Kid asked.

Vanessa gulped as she looked at the water below. It didn’t look deep, but looks can be deceiving. Vanessa has never swam before in her life. Sure she’s been in lakes and rivers, but those were shallow. Slowly, she dipped her feet in the water, but quickly pulled it back.

“You won’t freeze the water Vanessa. Just jump on in!” Snatcher reassured her.

“And if you're scared of drowning, I’ll catch you.” Hat Kid added.

Vanessa nodded and soon jumped into the water. She opened her eyes to see nothing but blue all around her. Hat Kid and Snatcher were right, the water wasn’t too cold. She then floated up in the water and took a gasp seeing she could swim.

“See you did it!” Hat Kid exclaimed.

Vanessa smiled and started to swim around, not realizing she can swim in the shallow end, but not too deep. “See I can do it!” Vanessa shouted. Soon, when she stopped she sank down at the bottom of the pool. Quickly she swam back up and started to flail her arms around. “Help! Help!” She screamed.

“Hang on Vanessa!” Snatcher yelled, swimming towards her. He then stopped when he saw two white seals jumped into the water and helped Vanessa back up to the surface.

“Are you okay?” The seals asked.

Vanessa opened her eyes and looked at the two seals who saved her life. “Y-yeah.” She replied. “You two saved me?”

“Of course.” One seal replied.

“We would never weave anyone bewind.” The other seal added. Vanessa smiled in reply. “Anyways. I’m Powder.”

“I’m Vanilla!” The first seal replied.

“I’m Vanessa. It’s nice to meet you two.” Vanessa introduced herself. 

“Vanessa! Are you okay?” Snatcher asked as he swam towards the princess with Hat Kid and Mu behind him.

Vanessa nodded. “I’m fine! The seals saved me.” The seals gave a bow.

Snatcher chuckled and swam over to the seals. “Thank you for saving my friend.”

“You’re welcome!” Powder and Vanilla replied. 

Soon another seal, holding an egg shaped floaty jumped into the pool. “Vanilla, Powder what are you dowing in the pool?” The seal asked.

“We just swaved a wittle girl, Shelly.” Powder replied. Shelly turned to Vanessa who replied, giving a wave.

Shelly giggled. “I’m gwessing you can’t swim?” She guessed. Vanessa sighed, shaking her head. Shelly looked at her egg floaty and pushed towards Vanessa who caught it. “You can use it.”

“T-Thank you.” Vanessa replied. The seals smiled and the kids continued their fun in the pool. The best part about it, Vanessa got help learning how to swim from the seals. The kids watched as the princess was able to swim gracefully in the pool.

After swimming in the pool, the kids got out to have some ice cream for a snack. Vanessa and Mu had cookie dough ice cream, Hat Kid had chocolate with chocolate syrup on it, and Snatcher had vanilla with sprinkles and whip cream. As they ate, Vanessa kept glancing at the seals who kept their eye on her.

“Do you three want to join us for ice cream?” Vanessa asked.

The seals shook their heads. “Later.” The three replied, before going back to their jobs. Vanessa shrugged it off and continued to eat ice cream.

“Looks like you made some new friends.” Snatcher commented. Vanessa stopped eating and turned to her friend, before turning back to the seals, seeing them work.

“Did I?” Vanessa asked. Snatcher and Hat Kid nodded in reply. “Do they really see me as a friend?”

“Friendships take time Vanessa, as long as they're nice to you. That’s the first step of making friends.” Mu explained, putting her hand on the princess’s shoulder. Vanessa smiled and thought about that the rest of the day.

After ice cream, the kids did some other fun stuff on the ship from playing games at the arcade, which Snatcher and Hat Kid got competitive in. “I win!” Snatcher cheered. “Beat that kiddo!”

Hat Kid smirked, giving a chuckle. “Best 3 out of 4?” She asked.

“You're on.” Snatcher glared. Hat Kid put another token in the shooter game, and played another round with Snatcher. Mu and Vanessa laughed seeing the two. After some game playing, the kids decided to relax on the ship for a bit and rest before having more fun later.

As they were resting, Hat Kid heard a knock on the door. “Who is that?” She asked. Hat Kid got out of bed and walked towards the door opening it to see the seals holding a plate covered by a cloche. “Oh! Hello there, you're the seals that were with Vanessa, right?”

“Yep!” Vanilla exclaimed.

“We have sometwing to gwive to Vanessa.” Shelly said. Hearing her name, Vanessa got out of bed and went over to the two seals. Once Vanessa came to the door, the seals presented her with an ice cream sandwich that was made with two chocolate chip cookies.

Vanessa’s mouth watered seeing the cookie ice cream sandwich, her eyes were as wide as saucers seeing this delicious dessert right in front of her. “T-This is for me?” She asked, so mesmerised by the cookie ice cream sandwich. The seals nodded and handed it to Vanessa. The young princess grabbed it and smiled at the seals, she kneeled down and gave the seals a pet on the head. “Thank you.” She said.

“Aww don’t thank us. Thank your fwiend!” Powder exclaimed. Vanessa turned to see Snatcher lying down on the bed whistling. The princess smiled and went back to bed with her ice cream sandwich, spitting it in half and handing the other half to Snatcher. The young prince smiled at his friend as the two ate their ice cream sandwiches together.

Hat Kid chuckled and walked over to Snatcher, ruffling his head a bit. “That was really nice of you, Snatcher.” She said.

Snatcher scoffed, and sputtered a bit. “W-well I was trying to be nice.” He replied. Hat Kid chuckled and sat with the royal kids as they enjoyed their cookie ice cream sandwiches.

After some snacks and rest, the kids were chilling back at the pool and jacuzzi as night fell. Fireworks were in the sky, and it made the night relaxing. As Snatcher went to get a drink he saw Vanessa and the seals talking and sharing a laugh in the pool.

“So you're a pwincess?” Vanilla asked.

Vanessa nodded. “Yep.” She replied.

“What kingdom are you from?” 

“Subcon.” Vanessa answered.

The seals oohed in amazement. It surprised Vanessa the seals knew nothing about the fate of Subcon, and she was going to keep it that way. Unless they asked.

Snatcher looked back at the drink bar, and then at Vanessa and decided he can get a drink later. He went back into the pool. “So what are you guys talking about?” He asked.

“About how Vanessa is a pwincess!” Powder replied.

Snatcher’s eyes widened when he heard that. He then looked at Vanessa who gave a chuckle. “How much of her princess life did she tell you?” He asked.

“Just she’s the princess of Subcon.” 

“I see.” Snatcher said glancing at Vanessa. “Did she tell you anything else?” The seals shook their heads. Snatcher sighed seeing Vanessa kept it simple. Vanessa smirked and soon splashed some water in Snatcher’s face. “Hey!” He snapped. Vanessa giggled, and before Snatcher could splash her back the seals started to splash Snatcher, and soon Vanessa joined in. Snatcher growled and splashed Vanessa back, making the young princess squeal. “Gotcha!” 

“Oh yeah!” Vanessa shouted back as she splashed Snatcher. The two kids and the seals were splashing water at one another, laughing and squealing when the other got splashed. They continued to splash one another till the seals got called up to do some work, it was getting late anyways and the royal kids did need their sleep.

Speaking of sleep, by the time the royal kids were cleaned up and were in their pajamas they were out like a light. Hat Kid and Mu giggled seeing the kids asleep. “They passed out quickly.” Mu commented.

Hat Kid chuckled as she ruffled Snatcher’s hair. The young prince groaned and turned away feeling Hat Kid mess with his hair. “Usually, these two would be playing around till they fell asleep.” She mentioned. Hat Kid paused in messing with Snatcher’s hair and let out a yawn. She got up from the royal kid’s bed and went to her own, as Mu slept on the other side.

“Well, night Hat.” Mu said before turning off the lap and falling asleep.

“Night Mu.” Hat Kid replied back before falling asleep too.

As everyone was asleep, Moonjumper came out of the closet and went to look for Snatcher and Vanessa. So far so good the coast was clear. He made his way through all the halls, but stayed hidden as the seals were chatting and making their way through the halls. Once the coast was clear Moonjumper continued to make his way towards the halls of the ship. There were a lot of rooms in the ship, and didn’t know which room the kids were in,

“Where are they?” Moonjumper asked himself. As he was looking for them, he didn’t realize a seal riding on a kart ran Moonjumper over, knocking the ghost out.

The next morning Hat Kid woke up, and was in surprise to see Vanilla in front of her bed. She let out a shout, bumping into Mu, which woke her up. “Morning!” Vanilla beamed, waving her flipper.

Hat Kid groaned, rubbing her eyes. “What are you doing in our-”She paused to see Vanessa and Snatcher were up, doing some drawings as Powder and Shelly were cleaning up their room and fixing their bed. “Room?”

“Well, since Vanessa is a pwincess, we decided to help cwean her room.” Vanilla explained.

“That’s how pwincess stowies work, right?” Shelly asked.

Hat Kid’s eyes widened as she turned to Vanessa, who just smiled and waved at Hat Kid. “Well, glad you gave the princess and her prince a wonderful room.” Hat Kid replied. The seals gasped and turned towards Snatcher, who seemed surprised Hat Kid brought that up.

“Wait, Lucas is a pwince?” Powder asked. Hat Kid nodded. The seals all gasped in surprise and turned towards Lucas and Snatcher.

“Thanks a lot kiddo.” Snatcher glared.

“So are you a bowther pwince or a boyfwined pwince?” Shelly asked.

Snatcher blushed nervously and answered, “N-not boyfriend prince, but just a friend prince?” He answered stuttering a bit.

“Well if you’re a fwiend pwince will you mawy Vanessa?” Powder asked.

Snatcher was blushing in embarrassment over the questions the seals were throwing at him. He glanced at Hat Kid and Mu hoping the girls would help him, but they were ready to leave. “We’re going to get breakfast, be back later!” Mu shouted waving bye to the kids. Snatcher tried to call the girls back, but it was too late they were gone. He sighed and turned to Vanessa and the seals talking and having fun.

“So is there anything thwing that make you wike a stowybook pwincess?” Powder asked.

Vanessa turned away, rubbing her hand. “I do have ice magic.” She whispered. The seals gasped in surprise smiling at the young girl.

“Show us!” Shelly begged.

With a sigh, Vanessa carefully held her hand out as a snowball appeared in her hand. The seal's eyes sparkled in amazement as they saw the snowball form in her hands. “Wow!” The seals said in excitement.

“I don’t use my ice powers often.” Vanessa admitted.

“It's pwetty.” Shelly commented.

“You think so?”

The seals nodded in approval. Vanessa looked at her hands and smiled, and soon she had an idea.

Back at the pool, Vanessa used her ice powers to make a mini ice slide for the seals. She giggled seeing them slide on their bellies and land in the water. “This is fun! Thank you Vanessa!” Shelly exclaimed, popping out of the water.

“You’re welcome!” Vanessa replied back.

Hat Kid, Snatcher and Mu were having milkshakes as they watched Vanessa having fun with the seals. “Well, looks like the lassie has made some friends.” Conductor said as he and DJ came by with their drinks.

“She sure did!” Snatcher replied.

The rest of the day was a relaxing one, Vanessa played and hung out with the seals, with Snatcher joining in on their fun. Hat Kid and Mu also joined in on the fun. After a fun relaxing day the kids went to bed for the night.

A couple of hours after going to bed, Vanessa woke up when something colorful shined outside the window. She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes and she smiled seeing what was outside. She jumped out of bed and opened the balcony window and stepped outside. Her eyes sparkled with joy and wonder at what she saw.

Snatcher soon started to wake up, and saw Vanessa’s side of the bed empty. He looked around for her, and saw she was outside. Snatcher got out of bed and went outside. “Vanessa?” Snatcher asked. Vanessa turned to see Snatcher awake. “What are you doing up?”

“Look up!” Vanessa replied. Snatcher was confused till he saw what Vanessa was looking at. The sky showed beautiful colors shining in the night sky. It looked like a dancing rainbow. 

“Beautiful!” Snatcher commented.

“I haven’t seen an Aurora Borealis in like forever.” Vanessa sighed.

“I haven’t seen one at all.” Snatcher replied.

Vanessa sighed and turned away. “That’s because you were at your stupid law school when these happened.” Snatcher turned to Vanessa and frowned. He then walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “When you went to law school, you missed a lot of things that happened in Subcon, this,” she said pointing to the sky, “was one of them.”

Snatcher looked at the aurora, and then back at Vanessa. Sure, it was a sacrifice to miss out on a ton of Subcon events, but he did feel bad missing out on all of these events with Vanessa. “I’m sorry I missed out on all of those events.” He apologized. Snatcher went quiet and just looked up at the aurora. “It truly is pretty.”

“It is.” Vanessa replied, giving a light chuckle. The two stayed quiet as they continued to watch the aurora in the sky.

“Well,” Snatcher spoke up, breaking the silence. “At least now we can see this together.”

Vanessa chuckled. “Yeah.” The two looked at each other and blushed a bit. Vanessa played with a strand of her hair, as Snatcher rubbed his arm embarrassed. “So, you never answered my question.”

“What question?” Snatcher asked.

“Do you still like me?” Vanessa asked.

Snatcher went quiet for a bit, he had to think of his answer to Vanessa. Once he came up with an answer, he turned to face Vanessa. “To be honest, I do like you Vanessa, but as a friend.” He admitted. Vanessa blinked in surprise, not knowing how to feel about Snatcher’s answer. Before she could speak, Snatcher continued. “You hurt me a lot Vanessa, and a part of me can’t forgive you for how you treated me. However, spending our time together like this. I started to remember the good times we had, so for now all I can see you as a friend.”

Vanessa blushed a tad bit. It wasn’t the answer she was looking for, but it made her feel better. “Thanks Lucas.” 

“No problem.” Snatcher replied.

“Snatcher. Vanessa?” Hat Kid asked. The royal kids turned to see Hat Kid and Mu up. “What are you two doing up?” She asked.

Snatcher and Vanessa pointed at the sky and Hat Kid and Mu looked up. “Wow, this is beautiful.” Mu said, never seeing an Aurora before.

“It's an Aurora Borealis, Mu.” Hat Kid answered.

“What’s that?” Mu asked.

“A beautiful sky event, it's like a moving moonlight rainbow.” Vanessa explained.

Mu was surprised and kept her gaze on the Aurora. “I have never seen anything like this in Mafia Town.”

“I’ve seen it happen in many of the planets I visited.” Hat Kid answered.

“It happens in Subcon a lot.” Vanessa added. The kids continued to watch the aurora, before Hat Kid and Mu heard a yawn coming from Vanessa and Snatcher. The older kids giggled and each picked up the kids and laid them back down on the bed, before going to bed themselves.

Meanwhile, Moonjumper, who now shook off the injury, floated out of the ship. From there he saw the royal kids being taken to bed by Hat Kid and Mu. With a snicker, Moonjumper raised his hands as red strings came out and launched towards the windows of the ship. He laughed maniacally as the strings wrapped around the sleeping passengers.


	16. Shipwrecked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The next chapter and the one I’ve been wanting to write about since this story started! Be advised I work on ideas in my spare time, so when I FINALLY get to the part I’ve been meaning to write, I’m excited!!
> 
> Thanks to KiKat on discord for being my beta reader!!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!

Hat Kid and Mu were the first to wake up aboard the ship. They turned to see Vanessa and Snatcher still asleep, with Snatcher hugging Vanessa close to him. Hat Kid chuckled and got out of bed, ruffling Snatcher’s hair. The young boy groaned and held Vanessa closer to him. The latter sighed as she snuggled close to her prince in her sleep.

“They’re still out like a light.” Mu whispered.

“Usually they are awake, ready to start the day, but I guess they're tired after the Aurora Borealis last night.” Hat Kid explained. 

This was true though, the royal kids did wake up a bit to continue to watch the Aurora till they were really tired and passed out. Hat Kid and Mu decided to let the kids sleep a little longer, while they went to go get breakfast.

Once they left the room, the girls gasped at the sight of the halls. The halls were covered in red strings. “Did the grown ups have a party last night?” Mu asked.

“Not sure.” Hat Kid replied as she walked up to the strings and got a closer look at them. Her eyes widened in horror as she recognized the strings. These were Moonjumper’s strings! “Mu, stay close to me and don’t touch the strings.”

“Why?” Mu asked.

“Just don’t.” Hat Kid said. Mu nodded, listening to Hat Kid, as the two walked through the halls of the ship. The feel of the ship was eerie - no sound to be heard, nobody in sight, just the red strings that dressed the halls. Hat Kid felt bad leaving Snatcher and Vanessa alone in the room, and wanted to head back to check up on them before something bad could happen to them. The anxiety churned in her stomach and she couldn’t hold it in any longer. “Mu, we should head back and check up on the kids!”

However, as soon as the young hat-wearing child expressed her concern, someone grabbed them from behind, pushed them into a closet, and locked the door. “Hey! What the PECK!” Mu shouted as she banged on the door. “Let us out!”

The ones who put Hat Kid and Mu inside the closet were none other than the Conductor and DJ Grooves, whose eyes were now glowing a deep, bright red.

Soon Snatcher gasped and quickly woke up. He breathed heavily as he looked around the room to see Hat and Mu were gone. Quickly, he shook Vanessa awake. “Vanessa! Vanessa! Wake up!” He yelled.

Vanessa groaned and slowly opened her eyes. “W-What’s going on?” She asked, rubbing her eyes. She got up and saw Hat Kid and Mu were gone. “W-where are Hat Kid and Mu?” She was scared of the fact her two friends were gone.

“They probably just went to get us breakfast or something.” Snatcher said. He then got out of bed and quickly changed into his regular clothes. Vanessa sighed and got out of bed to do the same. Once they were fully dressed, the two walked out of the cabin and gasped, seeing the red strings throughout the hall. Vanessa shivered and hugged Snatcher tight knowing this was Moonjumper’s strings.

“He’s here isn’t he?” Vanessa whimpered. Snatcher nodded and held Vanessa close to him.

“Don’t run off. Stay close to me, alright?” Snatcher told her, giving a small smile. Vanessa nodded in reply and held Snatcher close as they walked around the quiet ship hallway.

Moonjumper’s strings made for an unsettling atmosphere and Vanessa kept looking over her shoulder hoping the ghost wouldn’t jump out and hurt her or Snatcher. “L-Lucas? Are you scared?” She asked.

“I’m not scared of anything.” Lucas replied, proudly. However, it was a lie. He was a bit scared, as Moonjumper was unlike anything he had ever faced before.

“Are you worried about Hat Kid and Mu?” Vanessa asked again.

Snatcher gave a small smile, and wrapped his arm around Vanessa. “Hey I’ve seen how strong and brave those girls are. They’ll be fine.” He told her. Vanessa smiled back, believing in what Snatcher just told her.

Soon a sound startled the royal kids, making them turn around. Snatcher glared and held up one hand as it started to produce a flame, but saw no one was there. He lowered his hand and kept moving, but stayed focused as Moonjumper was around.

The royal kids were relieved and smiled, seeing DJ Grooves and Conductor in the distance. “DJ! Conductor!” Vanessa yelled as she ran towards the bird directors. As she ran she didn’t notice that there were red strings tied to their arms and neck. 

However, Snatcher did. “Vanessa! Wait!” He yelled. 

Vanessa didn’t listen and instead ran to hug Conductor. “Conductor! DJ! Please help us! A ghost named Moonjumper has taken over the ship and we can’t find Hat Kid or Mu-“ she stopped when Conductor and DJ turned to the little princess, showing her their glowing red eyes. “C-conductor?”

The Conductor and DJ growled and tried to grab Vanessa, but before the director birds could grab her, Snatcher grabbed her hand as they ran away from the possessed bird directors.

Moonjumper arrived behind the birds and glared. “Grab them!” He shouted. The bird directors growled and went to chase after the royal kids.

The kids stopped running and hid behind a corner to catch their breaths. “W-what happened to them?” Vanessa asked as tears appeared in her eyes.

“I-I don’t know?” Snatcher replied, trying to catch his breath. “But I bet Moonjumper is behind this.” Snatcher and Vanessa gasped when they heard the bird directors getting closer and they made a run for it. “We've got to find Hat Kid and get help!” He yelled.

“Where is she though?” Vanessa asked. “This ship is huge and she could be anywhere, or worse!” She was in so much panic, that Snatcher felt his hands getting cold. Quickly, he let go of her hand and held it close to his chest. “What’s wrong?” 

Snatcher looked at his hands, and saw no ice crystals, but still felt the coldness from holding Vanessa’s hands. Once the coldness faded he looked up at Vanessa, who looked horrified. Snatcher sighed and tried to take Vanessa’s hand again, but she quickly pulled away. “I’m fine. I promise.” He reassured her.

Vanessa looked at her prince’s hand and slowly grabbed it again. She sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Snatcher and Vanessa continued their run on the ship hoping to find Hat Kid and Mu, or someone else that hadn't been possessed by Moonjumper’s strings.

What they didn’t notice was that one of the rooms they passed was where Hat Kid and Mu were currently being held.

Speaking of Hat Kid and Mu, the girls were trying to ram the door down after being locked in the room for a while now. “Come on!” Come on!” Hat Kid yelled as she and Mu continued breaking the door down, but it was no use. Soon, they were tired and collapsed near the door catching their breaths. “You got any ideas, Mu?”

“No.” Mu replied. Hat Kid sighed and brought her knees close to her chest, taking a deep breath as it almost looked like she was holding back tears. She let out a few sniffles, but kept her tears held back. Mu heard the sniffles and went over to her friend. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Hat Kid mumbled in reply.

Mu knew it wasn't nothing. She kneeled down next to her friend and put her arm around her. “Come on, you can tell me.”

Hat Kid sighed and wiped the tears falling from her face before turning to her friend. “I’m just scared for Snatcher and Vanessa. A ghost is after them, and I don’t know what he plans to do with them.” She explained. “What if Moonjumper turns them back into monsters, or worse, he kills them. Mu, I’m scared of what this Moonjumper plans on doing to them, and me not being there to protect them. Makes me feel like a failure.” She explained, as more tears fell down her face.

Mu felt bad for her friend, and could relate to feeling like a failure to the people you care about. However, Hat Kid was not a failure to her. “You are not a failure.” She said. “I’ve seen the Hat Kid who would come up with a creative way out of any situation, so where is that Hat Kid?” Hat Kid went silent, but looked up at her friend as she wiped the tears from her face. “Hat Kid, I know you're scared, but the more you blame yourself and put yourself down, the more time this Moonjumper is after the kids. So, let’s be heroes and save them!”

Hat Kid gave a soft chuckle, feeling better from Mu’s pep talk. Mu smiled and chuckled holding her hand out for her friend. Hat Kid grabbed Mu’s hand and got up. “Thanks Mu.” She said, giving a smile.

“Anything for you.” Mu replied, giving a big smile. “Ready to rescue the kids?”

“Peck yeah!” Hat Kid shouted. She then grabbed her umbrella and pointed at the door before launching a beam, breaking down the door. She smiled proudly as the door broke down, but Mu glared at her knowing she could’ve used her umbrella in the first place. “What? I thought breaking down the door physically would be cooler!”

Mu rolled her eyes and grabbed Hat Kid’s hand, “Let’s go!” She growled, dragging her friend to find Snatcher and Vanessa.

Back with Vanessa and Snatcher the two were walking around the ship looking for the captain, Hat Kid, Mu, the seals, or just anyone that hadn't been affected by Moonjumper’s strings. It was unnerving that no one had showed up to grab them, not even the bird directors. Vanessa was afraid and at times her ice powers would flare up with her fear . To keep Vanessa calm, Snatcher had to hold her hand, even though the cold touching his hands brought back painful memories .

“Don’t worry. You’ll be safe with me.” Snatcher told her. “We’ll find Hat Kid and Mu and we're going to be okay.”

“I hope so.” Vanessa whispered.

Snatcher frowned and then thought of something that might cheer Vanessa up. He then lifted Vanessa up on his back and carried her piggy back style. Vanessa smiled and giggled a bit to see her prince was trying to cheer her up. “Does this make you feel better?” Snatcher asked.

“Much better!” Vanessa said, beaming. Snatcher smiled back and continued on walking with Vanessa on his back. As they continued their walk around the ship, a sound interrupted them. They turned around to see the seals that befriended Vanessa hiding behind a kart. 

“Vanessa?” Powder asked. “You're not wed?” 

Vanessa gasped and jumped off Snatcher’s back, slowly walking towards the seals. The seals came out of their hiding place and slowly started to walk up to Vanessa. Both parties saw that neither of them had red eyes or strings and looked pretty wary of one another. Probably just being careful. Once they saw nothing was wrong, Vanessa ran up to the seals and gave them a hug. The seals squeaked in joy upon seeing that Vanessa was okay.

“You three are okay!” Vanessa beamed. “W-what happened? How are you guys not possessed?” She asked.

“We stayed hidden!” Vanilla replied.

“Some big scawy ghost appeawed and took contwol of evewyone!” Powder added.

Vanessa and Snatcher gasped knowing they were right all along. Moonjumper was the one pulling the strings. No joke intended. “I-Is there anyway we could call for help?” Vanessa asked.

The seals nodded. “The captain! There’s a way you can call for help on his ship.” Vanilla explained. “We were on our way there, but all this happened and we stayed hidden.” 

“Yeah! That ghost is Moonjumper and he’s been after us!” Snatcher explained. “He must have controlled everyone on the ship to go after us.”

“Do you think he controlled Hat Kid or Mu too?” Vanessa asked. 

Snatcher stood there silently before giving a sigh. “I don’t know.” He replied. “We haven’t seen them since we left our room, and they could be controlled or worse.” 

Vanessa gulped as she hugged the seals close to her while thoughts of Hat Kid going against her ran through her mind. She didn’t want her friend to hurt her, the seals, or even Snatcher! Snatcher sighed and rubbed Vanessa’s back to comfort her.

“Aww how sweet.” Snatcher and Vanessa gasped turning to the right to see Moonjumper floating by them. He chuckled as he made it closer to them. The royal kids and seals were about to run off, but the bird directors blocked them. They were surrounded! “It's so nice to see you two again.”

Snatcher glared at Moonjumper marching over to him. “What did you do to Hat Kid and Mu?” He asked.

Moonjumper chuckled and floated closer to the young prince. “Kept them locked up for a while. Can’t let the kid mess up my plans.”

Snatcher glared and tried to punch Moonjumper, only for the ghost to retaliate by wrapping his strings around the boy’s arm. The ghost then threw Snatcher to the ground with a loud thud.

“LUCAS!” Vanessa screamed.

Snatcher whimpered, slowly trying to get up, but he was in so much pain from the attack he couldn’t move. Moonjumper chuckled and went over to Snatcher, lifting him up by his shirt. “You know, I love seeing you this weak.” He hissed. Snatcher struggled, ready to use his fire on him, but Moonjumper smirked and threw Snatcher down to the floor. 

Vanessa ran to Lucas, still holding the seals in her arms. “Are you okay?” She asked.

“I am.” Snatcher groaned. Moonjumper chuckled, causing the royal kids to look up at him.

“Can’t believe you two are so pathetic.” Moonjumper said. “Here I thought you were the most beloved rulers of the kingdom, but here you are vacationing, having fun, not worrying what happened to your little kingdom.”

Snatcher and Vanessa’s eyes widen as they froze in fear. They forgot all about Subcon during their time with Hat Kid and Mu. Heck, Hat Kid never told them what happened to Subcon the last time she went. “What happened to Subcon?” Vanessa asked, almost crying.

“Nothing, still the same.” Moonjumper answered. “Except for your minions, Snatcher.” He continued, giving a smirk to the young prince.

Snatcher glared and quickly got up. “What did you do to them?” He asked.

Moonjumper laughed. “Well let’s just say, they're my minions now.” Snatcher glared and tried to attack Moonjumper once more, however Moonjumper used his strings and grabbed Snatcher by the neck. Vanessa yelped seeing the strings wrap around Snatcher’s neck like that. The former ghost couldn’t breathe as the strings tightened around his neck. 

“Please, stop it!” Vanessa cried. “Stop hurting him!”

Moonjumper didn’t listen as his strings held on to Snatcher’s neck. The former ghost started to see spots, his face started to turn blue as the strings constricted his airway. Vanessa started to breathe heavily as she slowly started to raise one hand, pointing towards Moonjumper. The seals started to see blue sparkles from her ice powers, but Vanessa’s hand started to turn black. 

“Vanessa?” Vanilla asked, whispering.

Before the young princess could use her ice powers a voice prevented her from doing so. “Put. Snatcher. Down.” Hat Kid growled. Vanessa and the seals turned, while Moonjumper looked up to see Hat Kid and Mu, upset and ready to fight! The bird directors were on the ground, and judging from the bruises, Hat Kid and Mu handled them.

Snatcher slowly turned to see Hat Kid. Even though he couldn’t breathe, he was able to speak a bit. “K-kid?” 

Moonjumper chuckled and pulled Snatcher closer to him. “I see you escaped.” He chuckled.

“Put. Him. Down.” Hat Kid glared pointing her umbrella at the ghost. The ghost chuckled and looked at Snatcher, who was slowly losing air. If he didn’t see Hat Kid’s umbrella starting to glow, ready to blast him he wouldn’t have put Snatcher down.

“I don’t know why you love ruining the fun, but if you must.” Moonjumper said, as he loosened the strings and dropped Snatcher to the ground. The young prince gasped for air as Vanessa went up to him to give him a hug. Snatcher replied with hugging Vanessa back, the two tearing up over the ordeal. With Snatcher released from his strings he was able to find more toys to go after the royal brats. “Now,” Moonjumper spoke up as the royal kids looked up at him, “since you're free, that gives me more room for some new toys in my collection.”

Snatcher and Vanessa were confused at who Moonjumper meant. They looked at each other, Hat Kid and Mu, and the seals, wondering in fear of who the ghost was going to grab. Soon Moonjumper released strings as it headed towards Mu and Hat Kid. “NO!” Snatcher and Vanessa screamed as the strings wrapped around Hat Kid and Mu’s arms, legs and neck.

The two older girls struggled as the strings took control of their bodies. Soon their eyes faded in color, before they closed and fell to the ground. Snatcher and Vanessa ran towards their friends, yelling their names. “HAT KID! MU!” The royal kids then stopped in their tracks, seeing Hat Kid and Mu getting up, but their eyes glowing red just like Conductor’s and DJ’s. “No.” Vanessa whimpered as she held on to Snatcher’s shoulder.

“K-Kiddo?” Snatcher asked. Hat Kid glared at him and pointed her umbrella at him and Vanessa. Vanessa shrieked and hugged Snatcher tight. “L-Let them go!” He shouted.

Moonjumper chuckled as he floated behind the controlled girls. “Sorry, but they are mine now.” He said. Vanessa was ready to cry, seeing her friends being possessed by Moonjumper’s strings. Snatcher glared at the ghost; never in his existence had he wanted to destroy this ghost so badly. If his powers were back he’d blast Moonjumper into the sun! “Get them.” He growled.

Before the girls could take a step towards the royal kids, Vanilla and Shelly slid on their bellies tripping the girls. Vanessa and Snatcher looked down at the seals who stood right in front of the royal kids. “Run! We can handle them.” Shelly explained.

“S-Shelly?” Vanessa asked, the tears in her eyes starting to fall.

“We want to pwotect you, Pwincess Vanessa.” Vanilla added. More tears started to fall from Vanessa’s eyes.

“And that’s what we're gonna do.” Powder finished. 

Vanessa sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. “You guys.” She whimpered. “Thank you.” The seals smiled before facing Moonjumper, the possessed girls, and the bird directors who woke up from the attack earlier. Snatcher and Vanessa looked at each other and started to run off, but the latter turned around to see the seals going to stop Moonjumper and his possessed gang.

The royal kids were now on the run on the ship. As they ran, many of the passengers on the ship were also possessed by Moonjumper’s strings and trying to grab the kids. They ran as fast as they could trying to escape the grasp of the possessed passengers. They needed to make it to the captain’s room and signal help.

Would someone believe them?

Probably not? But it's worth a try!

After running from everyone the royal kids stopped to catch their breath before Snatcher looked around to see where the captain’s room was. Looking around, they decided to go left, and kept running. The two then stopped at a large door, which was probably the captain's quarters. Nodding in agreement, they went inside to see there was nobody in there. 

“Where is the captain?” Vanessa asked.

“I don’t know?” Snatcher replied. He looked around and saw nothing out of ordinary, but still kept an eye out in case the captain, too, was controlled by Moonjumper. “Just keep your eyes peeled for anything.” Vanessa nodded and went over to the box where you can call for help.

She picked up the walkie talkie and spoke up. “Hello.” She started. “Please help us! A ghost has taken control of this ship, and we're the only ones not mind- controlled. Please help!” Vanessa was cut off when she heard someone trying to break through the door. “PLEASE HELP US!” Vanessa screamed. She then realized that her call didn’t go through, as Moonjumper had cut the wires to call for help. Snatcher saw the cut wire and both were horrified.

Then a bright blue blast broke through the door, making the royal kids fall back. The door opened and soon Moonjumper and his army of passengers surrounding the royal kids. Mu came in with the three seals, and threw them to the ground. The seals weren’t strong enough to defeat Moonjumper’s squad, and Vanessa gasped seeing how defeated they were.

“Sowwy, Pwincess.” Vanilla said weakly. “We twied.”

Vanessa started to hyperventilate, almost breaking down into tears. “Now that you're surrounded. I can finally finish this. Once and for all.” Moonjumper growled. Soon everyone started to make their way towards the royal kids.

The princess of Subcon started to tear up, and Snatcher started to feel coldness around him. “No.” She whimpered. Snatcher soon looked down and saw her hands turning black, as ice crystals started to form around her. He knew what was going to happen and he was horrified. As Snatcher tried to stop her, it was too late. “NO!” Vanessa screamed as her eyes glowed red, and soon ice shot up, causing everyone to fall. The ice also cut the strings up. Snatcher ended up bumping into one of the forming ice shards causing him to fall back hard, an injury forming on his head.

Snatcher hitting the floor caused Vanessa to turn to him, and her eyes went back to blue. “LUCAS!” Vanessa yelled running to her friend. “Lucas! LUCAS!” She cried. She checked his chest, and saw he was still breathing. However, she paid more attention to the blood trickling down his forehead. 

“My head.” Hat Kid groaned, rubbing the left side of her head.

Mu started to get up, groaning as well. “What happened?” She asked.

Vanessa turned to see Hat Kid, Mu and everyone else, seeing they were all free from Moonjumper’s strings. Though with no memory of what happened. “Hat Kid! Mu! Help me!” Vanessa yelled. The two older girls turned to see Vanessa in tears and Snatcher passed out, bleeding.

“Snatcher!” Hat Kid yelled as she and Mu went over to the kids. Hat Kid got a closer look at Snatcher, and checked for his pulse. “He’s breathing, He’ll be fine.” She reassured Vanessa. However, a crack was heard on the ship. Everyone looked down to see Vanessa’s eyes had broken the ship enough to cause it to sink.

“We won’t be, if we keep standing here!” Mu shouted. “Let’s go!” Hat Kid lifted Snatcher on her back, and carried Vanessa as she and everyone else ran to the lifeboats to escape.

From up in the sky, Moonjumper watched the sinking ship and everyone, even Snatcher and Vanessa escaping. He glared and decided to leave.


End file.
